Blood Games
by Tale0fTwoTwinkies
Summary: "I am Tyrion Lannister, no doubt you have heard of me by other names such as Imp, or monstrous half-man." I introduced with heartless laughter as I pictured her sneering in disgust once more. "Monsters induce fear. I am not afraid of you, so you must not be a monster."
1. Chapter 3

~Elena~

I'd decided that I quite liked the small man leading me through the halls that I'd somehow become lost in. He was a refreshing change from the tittering girls and cold staring men that I'd encountered since I'd made the search for Sansa Stark's room almost an hour ago. He liked to jest about the different people he'd assured me I'd meet and didn't take himself to seriously, often joking about his height and his place in this world. He confessed that he was much to addicted to wine and women, and that he was currently serving as the Hand of the King, which was both fascinating and daunting. _He's a Lannister._ I scolded as I found myself laughing at his jokes. _Lannister's can't be trusted._ I felt him trying to take his hand away as a group of girls crossed our path, whispers rippling down the halls as they watched us before rushing off. His head was turned away in secret shame as his eyes, that once sparkled with amusement, turned hard. _He's broken. Not like a Lannister at all._ I kept my grip on his hand firm, flashing him a small smile when he looked up at me.

"How did you come to be here? You are much different from the girls they usually put in this position." He stopped walking and merely stood watching me. I gnawed on my lip, wondering what I should tell him. _Don't trust him. No matter how much you want to_.

"Lord Varys found me sneaking into the gardens. Instead of turning me in, he decided I might be a welcome change for Lady Stark." I lied, the words tasting bitter on my tongue. I didn't mention my sister or that I'd actually known Varys for many a year.

"A welcome change indeed." He chuckled before he began walking again, leading me to a wooden door that was firmly shut, his small fist knocking three times.

"Come in." A small voice called from inside before Tyrion opened the door with a soft shriek of metal hinges.

"My lady Sansa, this is Elena, your new hand maiden." Tyrion introduced as he allowed me room to enter. She was quite beautiful in a lost and tormented way. Flaming hair pulled from her ivory face, lips pulled in a tight line.

"Another one?" She asked as she cast her eyes to the floor. _She doesn't trust me._ I thought as she began wringing her hands in an effort to not move. _Of course she doesn't. I wouldn't._ I reasoned as I imagined what it must be like to live with the Lannisters.

"I belive you will quite like this one better than the last." Tyrion tried as he offered me a smile, before bowing and taking his leave. I gnawed on my lip again as I tried to remember what a hand maiden was supposed to do. _I told Varys I would be horrible at this_. I snapped inwardly as I continued to stand there dumbly.

"Well?" Sansa snapped as my eyes found hers staring holes into my face.

"Forgive me, my lady. I've never actually been a hand maiden before. Perhaps you could tell me what needs doing and I will do it." I commented deciding honesty was the best path. She looked at me with calculating eyes, and I could practically see the wheels turning as she waged war within herself. To trust me, or not to trust me was the question.

"Dinner will be soon. Draw my bath. Then you can help me dress and brush my hair." She instructed before she turned from me again. I kept the sneer at being ordered around from my face, because I knew that showing displeasure would only turn her away from me again, and that was not the mission. So I did as instructed, even going so far as to make sure her bed was made and chamber pot emptied. _This isn't so bad._ I thought as I helped her wash her hair with soaps that smelled like lavender. She was silent the whole time, still not completely trusting me as she allowed me to help her dry, putting on a cream colored robe.

"What do you like to do when you aren't with the king?" I asked to make conversation as I ran a brush through her long hair, the activity making me think of my sister who was safely tucked away in the kitchen with a jolly robust woman named Rosette.

"I quite like sewing. Sometimes I read or visit the gardens." She replied simply with a shrug of her shoulders. "Where did the Lannisters find you? Did the queen put you here?" She asked, her eyes cold and untrusting again, but I wouldn't have caught the change had I not been looking for it.

"The Lannisters did not put me here. Lord Varys found me sneaking into the gardens and decided I would be a good match for you. I have yet to even meet the queen." I answered with a soft smile as I pulled her hair back, braiding two sides. She worried her bottom lip as if trying to decide if she trusted my answer or not.

"What were you doing in the gardens?" She asked I pulled the rest of her hair into a bun, wrapping the braided pieces around it. The hairstyle was simple, but I was not accustomed to intricate hairstyles like my sister was so fond of.

"My sister loves flowers. I wanted to get her one from the garden, so I climbed the wall and plucked a rose. That's when Lord Varys found me." I lied, the words not quite so bitter this time as I smiled at her, smoothing back some flyaway pieces, before turning her so I could put some colored paste on her lips.

"He could have had you punished." She spoke with a small frown. I nodded in agreement as I walked over to her wardrobe to pick out her dress.

"He could have. Lucky for me Lord Varys is a kind man." I selected a deep green dress with heavy gold lace and gold corset with green flowers. She watched me for a moment, before walking over, removing her robe.

"Not all men here are kind." She spoke softly as she helped me understand the workings of the damnable corset, laughing at my failed attempts. She spoke more openly after that, telling of her home in Winterfell and explaining snow to me. Having come from desert country, snow was all but a foreign concept. I liked when she talked of her past, her eyes alighting when she recounted the snowball fights with her brothers and sister, of being scolded by her mother for ruining yet another dress. It was endearing, and I could have killed the maid that came to announce dinner was ready and the king was waiting.


	2. Chapter 4

~Tyrion~

I should have been in the dining hall with my 'family', listening to Joffery speak more nonsense into existence all while tormenting the poor Stark girl, but I found myself wondering the halls with a bottle of wine, washing down sorrow and regret, not prepared to take anymore verbal abuse from my sister or endure the stares of all those that would be there. Normally, I would seek out the company of Bronn, but he was currently investing his gold in women at Littlefinger's brothel, having taken to a certain whore in particular that he visited often. "But can't I stay with you? It's lonely in that room by myself." A soft feminine voice whined as I rounded the corner towards my chambers. I came up short, seeing Elena talking to a younger girl with long coal colored hair. Elena was frowning at the girl, her hands on shapely hips as she shook her head, curls swishing about her face.

"It's not safe Lucia. Anyone could walk into my chambers at any moment, and I can't risk the Lannisters finding out that you're my sister. I can only visit with you now because they are in the dining hall." Elena explained before she knelt and hugged the girl tightly, smoothing down the girl's hair with a trembling hand, before standing and walking with her. I shouldn't have followed them, for their business was not my own, but I found my feet moving of their own regard as I drank deeply.

"How is the kitchen? Is everyone being kind to you?" Elena asked as they walked in the direction of the gardens. I followed as quietly as possible, my heart pounding harder the closer I approached them.

"Yes." Lucia replied happily, nodding her head vigorously. "Rosette is teaching me to cook pigeon pie, which is my favorite, and I help her bake the breads. They have a cat named Potato, which is funny, and he likes to sleep at my feet while I work." Elena laughed at her sister's enthusiasm, a fondness lightening her features.

"Rosette says that Joffery is an evil King." Lucia spoke suddenly as she tugged on her sister's arm, worrying her lip. "Is that true?" Elena looked at a loss for words, looking out into the distance, eyes glistening as she searched for something to reassure her sister.

"Some people are lost in this world. They traveled down a path that leads them to do hurtful things. Joffery has traveled down that path." Elena spoke softly, her frown returning.

"What about Sansa? Rosette says she's a good girl." Lucia asked her expression matching Elena's.

"I'm going to make sure she doesn't go down the wrong path for as long as I can." She reassured before my head picked that moment to knock a low hanging candle from the wall, the clatter echoing against the dimly lit walkway. Elena's head shot up, eyes wide and alert as she pushed her sister forward.

"Go back to the kitchen. Wait there until I send word. Go Lucia." Elena urged her sister who immediately took off at a run while Elena removed something shiny from beneath her dress.

"Who's there?" She called out, her voice cold and hostile. I prided myself on not being a complete coward, but something about her voice had me running away. I could hear her running after me, foreign words spewing from her lips, though by the tone I could tell they were curses as I rounded the corner leading to my chambers. I'd just opened the door when she pounced, sending us to the floor as my wine bottle shattered, spilling precious red liquid on my rugs. Her breathing was ragged with anger as a metal blade kissed my neck, before she seemed to come back to herself.

"Oh my Gods. I'm so sorry my lord. I- I didn't realize." She gasped as she leapt from me, quickly stashing the knife away again. I should have been angry, I mean she put a knife to my throat, but there was such fear in her eyes.

"So, that's your sister?" I asked as I picked myself up off the floor, heart still pounding as I walked over and snatched up my spare bottle of wine. She was silent for a moment as she stood there staring at me.

"Her name is Lucia." Elena spoke with a deep sigh as she walked over slowly, taking a seat at my table. I nodded as I took a deep swig, enjoying the tingling that took ahold of my body.

"So, what are you really doing here?" I asked, not knowing if I honestly cared or not.  
"I can't.. I'm sorry.. Please, don't tell anyone about Lucia. Do what you will with me, but leave her out of this." Her voice wavered and her eyes glistened against the candlelight, as she fiddled with the hem of her dress. I watched her, the wine loosening my inhibitions as I walked over, taking the seat in front of her.

"Take off your dress." I slurred before taking another deep swig. Her eyes grew wide again as she looked at me in disbelief.

"What?" She questioned as fear tinted her eyes.

"Take off your dress. You want me to be silent. I believe payment is due." She hesitated, shifting uncomfortably in her seat before standing, reaching back to unclasp her dress.

"Please." She whispered as she held it to her chest, hesitant to let it fall. _Is she-_

"Have you not been with a man before?" I questioned as she began trembling. Tears glistened in her eyes, trickling down flushed cheeks as she shook her head. _What am I doing?_

"You may leave." I spoke, feeling disgusted with myself. _I am a Lannister. A monster_. Her gasping cry echoed in my head as she ran from my room, footsteps fading in the distance. _How could I?_


	3. Chapter 5

~Elena~

 _I should have killed him. Who would miss an Imp?._ The thoughts licked at my mind like poison as I followed Sansa through the gardens, listening to her stories of past winters. She'd taken to telling me more about Winterfell and snow. Normally, I enjoyed her stories, recounting the tales long into the night, but today, my mind was on revenge. Revenge for making me feel helpless and afraid. _He will rue the day he did this to me._ I thought angrily as I pictured all the ways I could make him pay. During our stroll, a maid came bearing the message that King Joffery wanted to see Sansa in the throne room. Her lips trembled as she wrung her hands nervously.

"He can't possibly want anything good." She whispered as I followed behind her back into the castle, mind split between worry for the Stark girl and hatred for the Imp.

"It will be alright my lady. Perhaps he only wishes to discuss wedding details." I reasoned as we approached the doors leading to the throne room.

"Ah, Sansa, my betrothed! Come here!" Joffery called uproariously as we entered the throne room. I was instantly put on guard as I noticed the attention of all the King's Guards on us and the crossbow clasped firmly in Joffery's hands. She made a soft distressed noise in the back of her throat, before she approached the king. I wanted to call out to her, but I figured that would cause more trouble than its worth.

"My king." She spoke in greeting once she was standing before him, head bowed. I stopped myself from moving as he lifted the bow and pointed it at her as if he meant to put an arrow between her eyes.

"You're here to answer for your brother's latest treason." Joffery announced with a sneer as he closed one eye and took aim. Tears leaked from Sansa's eyes as she collapsed before him.

"Your grace, what my traitor brother has done, I had no part, you know that, I beg of you please-"

"Sir Lancel, tell her of this outrage." Joffery spat, cutting off her plea for mercy. A growl built low in my chest as I clenched my dress tightly, while a rather feminine looking boy stepped from the gathering of nobles.

"Using some vile sorcery, your brother fell on Stafford Lannister with an army of wolves. Thousands of good men were butchered. After the slaughter, the northmen feasted on the flesh of the slain." I scoffed at the very idea. The ridiculousness of such tales ought to have been wasted on those of higher intellect, but it seemed Joffery took great pleasure in the violent story, his bow still aimed at Sansa who looked around for someone to help her, though all that were present turned their noses up at her. _What a horrible place this is. Are all these people monsters?_

"Killing you would send a message to your brother, but mother insist on keeping you alive. Stand." He ordered as he put away his bow, a small smirk pulling at his lips. She stood slowly, a whimper falling from her lips as tears of hatred burned in my eyes. _How could someone treat another like this? Someone as kind as Sansa Stark._

"So, we'll have to send your brother a message some other way." My internal alarms were ringing painfully loud as I watched the scene with wide eyes, unable to move or scream at all those who watched.

"Meryn." Joffery called as a pompous looking man with dark hair and shining gold armor stepped forward, a nasty smile plastered on his face as he made his way towards the trembling girl.

"Leave her face, I like her pretty." Joffery chuckled as he settled in his throne as if he were about to watch some great show. A cry of outrage fell from my lips as the gold knight grabbed Sansa's shoulder and punched her in the gut, a cry of pain whooshing past her lips as she doubled over, tears streaming down her face. _Someone help her!_ I screamed inwardly as I looked at the crowd of nobles who merely watched as the gold knight removed his sword and smacked her with it, knocking her to the ground.

"Sir Meryn, I believe the lady is over dressed. Unburden her." Joffery laughed as he stood, his smile growing wider. _No!_ I cried as he ripped her dress, the shreds being held into place only by her hands as she cried harder.

"If you want Robb Stark to hear us, we're going to have to speak louder!" He shouted as the knight raised his sword high in the air.

"Stop this! What is wrong with you?" I screamed as I rushed to put myself before the gold knight who sneered nastily at me.

"Who do you think you are whore?" Joffery spat as he shook his fist at me.

"Please, you'll only get yourself into trouble." Sansa pleaded as she grabbed ahold on the back of my dress.

"You would do these unspeakable things to someone you are supposed to marry? Look at her? She begs for mercy and you have your goon beat her?" I barked as I shot an accusing look at the gold knight who dared stepped forward. _I will kill him if he does, damn the consequences._ I decided as I to took a step forward.

"I am the king!" Joffery shouted, his face growing red with his tantrum.

"You are a child playing at king. A real king does not have an innocent girl beaten." I growled, voice cold and hostile as my hand inched towards the knife strapped to my thigh.

"Sir Meryn." Joffery snapped before lightning struck my cheek and spots danced before my eyes. I swayed on my feet, but did not fall. I refused to fall.

"Again." Joffery ordered, I dodged the next swipe, trying hard not to let my blood lust run wild, as I danced around the knight, head still singing with the last hit as I tried to get my vision to focus. He growled in outrage before swinging his sword, catching my arm and snapping my arm link. The gold clanging against the floor as I hissed in pain.

"I'll kill you, you stupid whore." He spat as he stepped forward as if he meant to swing again.

"What is the meaning of this?" A voice, familiar in tone, called out. The gold knight dropped his sword to his side as I turned, losing my footing and falling to the ground next to a hysterical Sansa who grasped me tightly, one hand firmly holding onto the remains of her dress.

"It's Lord Tyrion Lannister." Sansa whispered in my ear as my vision swam and the pain in my arm grew worse. I could hear two sets of boots clomping against the stone floor quickly, but I was not focused on them.

"I have.. To get you.. Out of here." I wheezed as I felt blood trickle from my nose and bile rise in my throat. _How hard did he hit me?_ I mused inwardly as I tried to find something to focus on.

"What kind of knight beats helpless girls?" His voice was cold with barely concealed hatred as my eyes found something to focus on. I should have been angry with him, after what he'd done, but I found my heart held to much hatred for Joffery and his gold knight to hate anyone else.

"The kind that serves his king, Imp." The gold knight spat as Tyrion came to stand before us.

"Careful now, you don't want to get blood all over your pretty white cloak." This voice was new, and whoever it belonged to did nothing to hide his sarcasm. I made a note to ask about him as soon as we were out of here.

"Are you alright my lady? Is she?" Tyrion asked as he knelt before us, a hiss of pain leaking from my lips when he caressed my swollen cheek.

"She protected me. They could have killed her." Sansa whispered as I tried to focus on which one of the Tyrion's before me was the real one. I settled for the one in the middle.

"She needs a cloak... She shouldn't be exposed like this." I panted as I tried my best to continue to shield her half dressed body.

"Someone get her something to cover herself with." Tyrion called out, though from what my blurred vision was telling me, no noble moved. I could make out the sound of metal clinking before a hulking figure bent and put his white cloak around Sansa who pulled it around herself gratefully.

"She's to be your queen. Have you no regard for her honor?" Tyrion chastised as he approached the throne, feverish anger leaking over his words.

"I was punishing her." Joffery protested, his voice taking on the whine of a small child being told not to stomp on bugs anymore.

"For what crime?" Tyrion asked outraged. "She does not fight her brother's battles you half wit."

"You can't talk to me like that. The king can do as he likes."

"Spoken like a true child." I whispered as my stomach churned unpleasantly. Sansa shushed me as she cradled my head, no doubt noticing that I was swaying dangerously. I closed my eyes as I listened to her thumping heart, focusing on not spewing as she smoothed down my hair.

"The mad king did as he liked, has your Uncle Jamie ever told you what happened to him?" _What is he doing?_ I thought past the pain as I tried to push myself away and stand. To tell him to stop before something happened to him, but Sansa held me firmly.

"No one threatens his grace in the presence of the king's guard." The voice of the golden knight growled as the clinking of boots signaled he'd stepped forward.

"I am not threatening the king sir, I am educating my nephew." Tyrion spoke, his voice slathered in no nonsense. "Bronn, the next time Sir Meryn speaks, kill him. That was a threat. See the difference?" Then there were softer boots against the floor coming towards us. I struck out blindly, my hand caught by a familiar smaller hand, fingers rubbing small reassuring circles.

"It's only me, my lady." Tyrion voice was soothing, though I knew it should have invoked rage.

"Get her out of here. I can stand on my own." I croaked as I stood, my legs betraying me so that I collapsed back onto the stone.

"Bronn." Tyrion called before strong arms scooped me from the floor.

"Sansa." I cried out softly, not knowing why I sought reassurance that she was there.

"I'm here." She spoke up, taking my hand as I closed my eyes against the spinning world.

"I'm going to be sick I think." I warned as the swinging of the stranger's arms made my stomach perform acrobatics.

"Not on the armor love." The voice, Bronn, chuckled as doors opened and we left the room.

"Tell me what happened Lady Stark." Tyrion voice before the world began to fade.

"She stepped up for me and-" Then there only blissful nothingness.


	4. Chapter 6

~Tyrion~

There was a peaceful etherealness about Elena as she slept. Her breathing soft and unlabored, dark curls a contrast to the white of her pillow. Deep purple bruising had blossomed along her cheek bone, and a cut marred her full lips, but Sansa had assured me she held her own, though the bandage around her left arm did nothing to sooth my worries.

"She'll be alright." Bronn spoke up as he poured us each a cup of wine, his hand clasping my shoulder as he handed me a gauntlet.

"I was horrible to her Bronn. She had shown me kindness and I repayed her with monstrosity. Maybe I am a true Lannister after all." I sighed as I looked up at my sellsword friend. He grunted before downing his glass, taking the time to pour another before speaking again.

"She'll forgive you or she won't. No point worrying about that now until she wakes up. That damn cunt gave her a right walloping the way Sansa tells it. Maybe it knocked the event right out of her." I laughed before I could stop myself, shaking my head at my friend's humor before downing my own cup.

"I got some business to take care of in town. Try not to worry none. She'll pull through alright." Bronn spoke in farewell before he left me alone with the battered girl.

"I'm sorry. I should have never done that to you." I whispered as I pushed a stray curl from her face, a sigh easing past her lips as my hand touched her unhurt cheek. The stirring in my stomach came again as I pictured what Sir Meryn could have done to her. The torture she could have endured because she stood up to my nephew.

"I won't let anyone hurt you again." I added as I forced myself away from her, scared that my emotions would get the best of me as I walked over to the table and sat there, nursing my cup of wine.

I stared at her for hours, skipping meals to watch over her, afraid Joffery would send one of his men to finish the job. My worry grew so much that I spilt my wine when someone knocked softly on the door.

"Come in." I called before they awoke the sleeping beauty. The door opened with a soft shriek, allowing a girl to hurry through with a tray of covered food.

"This is from the kitchen. Rosette says-" The girl paused, quickly setting the tray down before rushing to Elena's bedside. It was only then that I noticed the small girl was Elena's sister.

"What happened to her?" She asked softly, her voice wavering with unshed tears. I set my glass down, walking over to join the small girl who was only a bit taller than I. Her amber eyes wide and glistening with tears.

"She protected Lady Stark. She was very brave." I replied, my heart aching for the girl as she took her sister's hand, placing it against her face.

"You're Elena's sister correct?" I asked. She froze, body rigid as she placed her sister's hand gently back onto the bed.

"No." She lied, her voice trembling as her eyes focused on the door.

"I already know. There's no need to be afraid." I soothed as I held out my hands to her. She watched me for a moment, side stepping my hands and heading over to the table.

"What's your name? I am Tyrion Lannister." I spoke softly so as not to frighten her anymore than she already was.

"Elena says not to trust Lannisters." She spoke with a huff as she crossed her arms over her undeveloped chest. A chuckle fell from my lips at her defiant look.

"She would be right. I'm afraid I haven't been that kind to her as of late." I explained around a sigh as I cast my gaze upon the sleeping girl once more.

"So, you're the one she was so angry with?" The young girl giggled as she fidgeted with an inky lock of hair.

"I suppose I am." I admitted with a heavy heart, watching as the girl looked me over, head cocked to the side.

"Well, if you're alive then she must be about to forgive you. She just doesn't know it yet. I've stayed by her for a long time. She'll be angry for a bit, but she always comes around. Her anger will probably be directed at whoever did that to her now." She explained as she gestured towards the battered state of her sister who was still slumbering peacefully. Hope sparked in my heart at the mention of forgiveness. _If I could only make her see that I am truly sorry._

"I'm Lucia. I probably shouldn't be telling you my name, but if you're here with her, then you can't be all bad." She reasoned as she held out her small hand. I took it gratefully, smiling at her as she reached into the pocket of her simple brown dress, removing a rolled parchment held together with a piece of twine.

"Can you give this to her when she wakes back up? Rosette needs me back in the kitchen." She spoke with a roll of her eyes as she held the letter out to me.

"I would be honored." To which she giggled.

"Until next time." She called softly before walking back out the door with a wave of her hand. I could not stop the smile that spread across my face as I pocketed the letter and settled in for the wait until she awoke.


	5. Chapter 7

~Elena~

Blacksmith hammer's pounded against my skull as I awoke to the taste of something bitter against my dry tongue. My face ached with one thousand needles and my arm stung, but the world was no longer spinning and my stomach remained tamed.

"My lady." A voice called, the words oozing relief as I slowly sat up, feeling a bit light headed for a moment from the movement as I found myself in a room that was not my own.

"You shouldn't move just yet. You've been asleep for a whole day. Here, drink." I turned slowly to find Tyrion handing me a cup, relief etched onto his face as he offered me a small smile. I took the cup carefully, grateful that it contained water instead of wine as I drained it quickly, taking in my lavish surroundings.

"Where am I?" I croaked, frowning as I cleared my throat.

"I had Bronn bring you to my chambers, where I could watch over you." Tyrion shrugged as he took a step away from the bed, eyes cast towards the floor.

"Yes, I seem to remember you wanted more than just a look." A flash of anger set the hammers into motion again.

"Yes. I wanted to apologize for that my lady. What I did was lacking in honor and I give my word that it will never happen again." He apologized as he bowed, hands gripping his pants. He stayed like that for a minute as if waiting for me to speak.

"Stop bowing please, it is unbecoming." I pat the empty spot next to me on the bed. A spark of something shone in his eyes as he pushed a stool over and climbed up, leaning against the headboard, legs crossed as he looked anywhere but at me.

"Did you change me?" I looked down and realized I was no longer in my hand maiden's dress, but now donned a cream night dress that was rather small and hugged my full chest tightly. His cheeks flushed an attractive shade of scarlet as he looked away.

"Lady Sansa helped. There was blood on your dress." He explained bashfully, though something told me he was usually anything but bashful.

"Well, that's a change. How is she?" I remembered the full event, the anger at how Joffery had treated her surging again.

"She is good, a few bruises and a battered dignity, but fine otherwise. She asked me to give you her many thanks for standing up for her. Though she advises you to not do so again in the future." He spoke around a soft chuckle as he leaned his head back. He was unconventionally handsome, I'd decided as I watched him. Blonde hair curling along his forehead, crimson attire suiting him well. Stubble grew along his strong jaw line and his lips were stained red with wine. _How long has he been awake watching over me?_ I mused as I noted the dark circles under his eyes.

"You should sleep." I spoke softly as I took his hand. He jumped, startled, as if he hadn't expected the contact before flashing me a weary smile.

"I have to be awake to protect you." He reasoned, causing a laugh to spill from my lips.

"Come, lay your head down and I will keep guard. I shall wake you if anything stirs." I laughed as I held my arms out to him. He gave me a look of uncertainty before laying his head on my chest, arms circling my waist before sighing deeply.

"Will you tell me a story?" He asked suddenly as I ran my finger through his silky hair. A smile pulled at my lips as I looked down at the small man who looked up at me with shimmering eyes.

"If you'll sleep." I promised thinking of a tale as he nodded and settled once more.

"A lion once fell in love with a beautiful maiden, and proposed marriage to her parents." I began as I took in his smell of leather, musk, and sweet wine. I paused as I looked down at the lion clinging to my waist and smiled once more. "The old people did not know what to say. They did not like to give their daughter away to the Lion, yet they did not wish to enrage the King of Beasts."

"I am the King of Beasts." Tyrion sighed, his voice filled with sadness. I shushed him as I held him close.

"You are no Beast, nor are you a monster. You are lost. Many a weary soul can become lost. Now sleep my lion." I spoke softly as I continued to run my fingers through his hair. Recounting how the people tricked the love struck lion, though Tyrion slumbered peacefully before I reached the end of my short tale.

"I forgive you, for you are lost, and I will guide you back." I promised as I placed a kiss on his forehead, deciding that I could do with a few more hours myself.


	6. Chapter 8

~Tyrion~

I awoke more rested than I'd been in a long while, the smell of something sweet tingling my nose as I felt my head resting against soft fleshy pillows. My brows furrowed as I came to that thought, before I shot up to see that I was still clinging to Elena, who's eyes were still closed, lips parted slightly as she breathed easily. _So it wasn't a dream._ I thought as I looked over her face, still beautiful even in it's battered state.

"It's not polite to stare." She spoke with a soft smile as her eyes fluttered open, revealing the starling icy blue that always managed to captivate me. Heat flooded my cheeks as she laughed at me, hand caressing my face softly.

"You talk in your sleep." She spoke as if in after thought, a small smirk working at her lips as she reached on the bedside table and poured herself a cup of water.

"What did I say?" I asked, hoping nothing horrible or embarrassing managed to sneak past while I slept. Her smile only grew as she refused to tell me, eyes swimming with amusement.

"I will tell you someday perhaps." She spoke wistfully as she tucked a dark curl behind her ear, turning so that she could stretch without the possibility of showing off her breast should her tight night dress rip.

"I have to go sit at the small council, but I'd like to take you to the marketplace today." I spoke suddenly before I could back out of it. She turned, a small smile playing on her lips as she stood. I was once again taken in by her. The snug fitting dress showing even more of her sloping figure and shapely legs.

"You will have to ask Lady Stark." She chuckled with a wink as she slipped on her shoes, going over to the water bowl to splash her face. _That isn't a no_. I thought hopefully as she walked towards the door.

"Until we meet again." She laughed before leaving without another word. _She'll be the death of me._ I thought amused as I tried to wipe the smile from my face. _I can't let Cersei know of her. She'll use Elena against me if she can. Though I'd pay to see that battle._ I thought half afraid and half amused as I pictured Elena fighting Cersei as she fought Sir Meryn.

"Shit. The letter." I thought afterwards as I vowed to find her after the meeting.


	7. Chapter 9

~Elena~

I could not wipe the smile from my face as I quickly made my way to my chambers, face aching for the effort, but a little pain for a moment of happiness was worth it.

"You have to stop smiling so much Elena." I told my reflection as I brushed my hair, tying it in a bun at the nape of my neck as I donned a purple hand maiden's dress with a gold neck clasp. Though even as I warned myself, I couldn't manage it. I didn't bother with any creams for my face, deciding it wouldn't hide the bruising anyways, before I slipped on different shoes and hurried to tend to Sansa.

I entered her room to find her looking less than jovial as she stared out the window, dark circles under her eyes. My smile faltered as I approached her slowly.

"Lady Sansa?" I called softly to announce my presence. She seemed to come back to herself then, eyes wide before she jumped from her seat and grasped me tightly. A laugh built in my chest as I smoothed her hair.

"I was worried." She sighed as she stepped back looking over my bruised face and split lips.

"You really shouldn't have stepped in Elena. Sir Meryn could have killed you." She scolded as she went to sit on the bed as I fixed her bath.

"I have been through and seen a lot in my twenty one years of living. I have come to the conclusion that I am not easily killed." I jested as I busied myself with tidying her room and emptying her chamber pot.

"I'll never forget what you've done for me." She announced with a smile as she began to disrobe, getting ready for her bath. I nodded in acknowledgment as I picked out her dress for today. A crimson and white dress with gold corset.

"Do you love Joffery?" I asked as I recounted the cruelty he'd shown her in front of all those people. She froze for a moment, before stepping into the water gnawing on her lip.

"Joffery is my one true love." She spoke as if it were an automatic response. I frowned deeply as I washed her hair with the lavender soap I'd become fond of, vowing to buy my own should I get to go to the markets.

"You don't have to lie to me, my lady. There are no secret intentions with me." I reassured as I poured soap onto a cloth and washed her back gently. She sighed deeply before turning to look at me, eyes searching my face for signs of untrustworthiness.

"He's a monster." She whispered as if afraid her voice would carry the news to Joffery himself.

"He is lost." I agreed as I rinsed her hair, handing her the rag so she could wash her precious parts.

"Myrcella is being sent to Dorne. I just heard the news. She's to marry Trystane Martell." Sansa spoke off handedly as I handed her a cloth to dry herself, holding up her robe when she was done. "Cersei has been in a mood about it, though I don't know why." She finished as she walked over so that I could brush her hair.

"Something tells me the queen is usually in a mood." I spoke before we broke into a fit of giggles.

"Come, the family will want you to be in the dining hall." I spoke softly as I finished her simple braid. She nodded, sighing once more, before standing and embracing me.

"Thank you for being here with me." She whispered as she turned and looked deep into my eyes, a small smile playing on her lips.

"And do try and have fun at the marketplace." She giggled before she turned so that I could follow her to the dining hall, before leaving to report to Lord Varys.


	8. Chapter 10

~Tyrion~

Nerves caused my hands to shake as I looked at myself in the mirror, sighing at my stumped reflection, a deep frown marring my face. _This was a horrible idea._ I told myself as I pealed off the green jacket and donned the brown with gold stitching. _I'll only embarrass her._ ,When Sansa had given me permission to borrow Elena for the day, my heart had pounded out the tune to a joyful song, but the longer I waited to collect her, the more sure I'd become that she wouldn't want to be seen with the Imp in public. _She should be with someone much more than I._ I reasoned, before a knock at the door drew my attention away from my self pitying and back onto the task at hand.

"Come in." I called, fully expecting Bronn to enter with tales of his latest conquest, but I was surprised to see Elena, looking beautiful as ever with her hair freshly washed, curls a shiny halo around her face and falling into her ever entrancing icy eyes. She'd tried to lighten the bruising with creams, and khole had been traced around her eyes, the effect quite striking.

"Are you alright?" She asked, the smile fading as she came to sit on my bed, removing her brown hooded cloak to reveal a cream and rose dress with a neckline that plunged to rest just above her belly button, exposing her cleavage tastefully. A gold belt held the dress together securing in the back and the straps clasped around her neck, while the bottom reached just below her knees. Gold bracelets dangled from each wrist while gold and pearl earrings twinkled from her ears.

"Do you not like it? I can change if you'd like." She started as she looked down at herself, fidgeting with her dress. I walked over and took her hands, looking up at her as she gnawed on her lip, wincing at the pain of irritating her cut.

"You look absolutely beautiful my dear." I reassured, feeling much better about this idea once I'd realized she'd done this for me.

"Are you ready to go to the marketplace?" I asked as I held out my arm. She donned her cloak once more, much to my dismay, before grasping my arm and following me out into the hall, her smile returning with her excitement.


	9. Chapter 11

~Elena~

The marketplace was alive with frivolous activity. This was a place where both noble and down trod came together to hash out prices and buy things they both needed and desired. It was easy to forget about the harsh reality of life as I gazed at the beautiful trinkets begin traded. I even saw a man selling roasted rat, swinging the poor creature in front of my face, and as tempting as it was to try, I had to decline most graciously. In Dorne, we also had sky markets, the sun shining with an unforgiving harshness as people sold beautiful jewels and fresh fruits, but there was something different about King's Landing's market. It had a certain darker aura, though it could have been that my guide was distracted, his eyes squinting in frustration as a frown overcame him, which was both unnerving and comical as he seemed to be following me instead of my following him.

"Oh Lord Tyrion. Have you come to play?" A woman's voice sent shivers of irrational irritation down my spine as I turned to see a voluptuous woman waving at the small lord. Her long flaming hair barely hiding the fact that her breast were bare for the world to see. She wore a deep red corset and nearly sheer skirt the color of overly ripe tomatoes. Tyrion's head shot up at the sound of his name, a blush hinting at his cheeks as she blew kisses in his direction, raising her skirt to reveal pale shapely legs and bare feet. He cleared his throat as he shook his head at her, though she would not be put off.

"You can bring your friend if you'd like. I won't charge extra. The girls and I have missed you." My eyebrows furrowed as I wondered at the woman's brazenness, before I realized there were women dressed as she all along the road. _Oh Gods. I hadn't realized I'd traveled here._ I thought as I recognized the red district. We'd had many brothels in Dorne, the woman selling their bodies to the highest paying customers.

"How did I lead us over here?" Tyrion mused as he tried very hard to ignore the women calling to him. It shouldn't have bothered me; he'd admitted that he loved wine and women, but for some reason it did.

"Maybe you should have been paying attention." I snapped as I pulled ahead, the women's voices grating against my skull as I went back the way we'd come. Determined to find a stand that sold soaps or necklaces.

"Elena, wait." Tyrion called as he rushed to catch up to me.

"Don't you want to stay? They are calling for their lord." I growled as tears burned in my eyes. _Stop being so pitiful._ I scolded myself as I removed my hood to better look around, spotting an opening that led away from the cooing women.

"Elena please. I came to-" I cut him off with a glare, rolling my eyes at him before I made quick work of getting back to the vendors, sighing with relief when the women's calls turned into vendors trying to sells their wares in great boasting voices.

"Elena-"

"I'd like to buy perfumed soaps please." I interrupted, both because I didn't want to hear his excuses and the further from the women we traveled, then more embarrassed I felt about my reaction to the situation. _He's a man. Of course he'd seek the company of women. Even if it was with many different women._ I sighed inwardly as Tyrion took the lead, dodging hurried people with a skill that spoke he'd come here often. We passed vendors selling everything from onions to birds before he stopped at a table covered in different colored bottles.

"Something to make the beautiful lady smell nice?" A pale man with a great black mustache asked as he waved his hands above his wares.

"Do you have a favorite?" I asked him as Tyrion walked away to look at different tables, stopping to talk to a woman in a flowing peach dress.

"This one. I call it Summer's Lust. It was brought all the way from Dorne." He cooed as he picked up a red bottle the size of my hand, carefully removing the stopper before handing it to me. _Oh Gods._ I moaned inwardly as I breathed in a mixture of citrus fruit and something that hinted at roses with a swirl of something spicy.

"It's wonderful." I spoke softly as I handed it back to him. His smile widened as he took it back, reinserting the stopper before looking at me with knowing eyes.

"Six silver pieces." He spoke. My eyes widened at the price, my mind going over my recently obtained money.

"Three silver pieces." I bartered, the familiarity of the process bringing a smile to my face aching face.

"Five."

"Four, and not a piece more." I finalized as I fixed him with a pointed look. He stared for a moment before blowing out a breath of air that smelled of wine.

"Done. Enjoy my lady." He laughed before he handed me my prize which I stashed in a satchel Sansa had lent me. I left the table in search of Tyrion, my heart pounding painfully as I lost sight of him. _Maybe he went to those women._ I thought discouragingly as I continued walking, stopping at a table of necklaces. _I wish Lucia was here._ I thought sadly as I looked over the beautiful jewels. Rosette decided it would be unsafe to bring her, and assured me that Lucia would get the chance to visit the markets soon enough.

"Looking for something in particular?" A woman with hair the color of ripe wheat spoke as she regarded me with cool green eyes. I forced myself not to gnaw on my lips as I looked the necklaces over.

"I'm looking for something for my sister." I replied as I tried to put myself in Lucia's shoes. She loved things that sparkled, I knew, but that didn't quite help me.

"The gold and sapphire seems to be quite popular." The woman spoke as she gestured towards the necklaces in the middle of the table. _I don't think so_. I thought as I looked past them towards the back of the table where a collar like necklace of shining bronze rested, diamond dust forming swirling patterns. _Lucia would love that._

"How much for that one?" I asked as I pointed it out. She wrinkled her nose at my decision before looking back at me.

"Eight silvers." She announced. I didn't bother trying to barter with the stern woman as I removed the asked for collection from my coin purse, thanking her before carefully storing it away to give Lucia later tonight.

"Elena?" Tyrion called as I walked away in search for more wares. I turned to see him smiling, if a little out of breath. A frown worked at my lips as I walked over to meet him.

"Where were you?" I asked, almost fearing the answer as we past a stall selling something that produced a unpleasant stench.

"I would like to speak with you. Perhaps in the gardens at home?" He suggested as an uneasy feeling settled in my stomach. I nodded before following him again, vowing to come back to the marketplace. Perhaps with Sansa, who I was sure, would make better company than the man before me. _Yes._ I thought as another woman winked at him. _Much better company._


	10. Chapter 12

~Tyrion~

She was distant when we arrived back home, shying away from my touch and refusing to meet my eyes as she followed me through the halls silently. This both upset and excited me. It was upsetting because I could tell she was hurt by the women in the pleasure district. I still wondered how I managed to lead us there, my mind so weighed down with news of Stannis and the discovery of dragon fire. Not to mention the townspeople think I am to blame for the ill fate of the city and have a hand in manipulating Joffery, which was ridiculous. She'd been different since rushing away from the whores who called and laughed. Which excited me because that meant she cared, though whether or not that was still the case had yet to be determined, though I secretly held hope that she still did.

"You never did tell me where you came from." I spoke to make conversation as we neared the gardens. I sent a silent prayer to the Gods that Cersei would not be lurking there.

"You have never asked." She snorted with a shrug of her shoulders as she still refused to meet my eyes, a frown hiding the beauty of her smile. I chuckled lightly at her pouting, finding it almost adorable instead of annoying as I normally would.

"Well, where do you come from? What was home like?" I asked with a small smile. She sighed deeply as we came to the gardens, a sigh of relief falling from my mouth when I noticed it was empty of prying eyes.

"I come from the desert lands of Westeros." She spoke, her eyes losing focus in a memory as I led her to the far wall next to the white roses.

"Tell me about it." I urged, trying to know more about her, almost craving the information. She met my eyes then, icy eyes searching my face before she looked out over the waters.

"The sun does not hide in fear as it seems to do here. It shines with all it's might, turning skin the color of leather and helping to grow the most luscious fruits. The sand is hot on bare feet and the clothes are more revealing that the ones that the noble women wear here. People love more freely it seems, the people kinder. They would definitely not hurt young girls where I am from." She snorted as she placed a gentle hand on her cheek, wincing slightly at the touch.

"And your parents?" I asked as a feeling of familiarity touched at her words. _She's from Dorne?_ I thought curiously as I pictured the place she spoke of in my mind.

"My mother was killed by harsh soldiers from a foreign land. My sister was only in her first year of life then, so my mother's friend took us in and my adoptive uncle raised us as best as he could. Though I stayed away from home as much as possible, taking to visiting the town and hiding away in the desert sands for days on end. I'd often been called a troubled child. The elders blaming my behavior on my mother's death. Though, to be honest. I only craved freedom." A sadness touched her eyes as she looked at me.

"Haven't you ever wanted to be free of a place? To live a life completely your own. One not dictated by the rules of the world, family, or what your last name happened to be?" She asked as she twirled a strand of hair around her finger.

"More than anything." I breathed before a smile touched her lips again, causing my heart to skip a beat. _It's now or never._ I thought determinedly as I reached into my satchel and removed a wrapped gift.

"I found this for you while you were looking at perfumed soaps." I announced as I handed her the gift. She raised an eyebrow at me, her smile growing before she carefully opened the parcel, eyes widening when she spotted what lay inside.

"Oh my Gods. It's beautiful." She awed as she held up the lion pendant with diamond powder mane and garnet eyes hanging from a thin strand of gold.

"Can you help?" She asked as she handed me the necklace and turned, lifting hair from her slender neck so that I could clasp it.

"I will think of you ever time I see it." She whispered as she held the small lion in her hand, tears glistening in her eyes. She stared at me then, a heat growing in her eyes as they traveled towards my lips before she leaned in and captured them. Her lips were soft and warm, her kiss careful as she caressed my cheek with gentle fingers. Most women I kissed wanted to rush it in order to get it over with, but not Elena. A soft moan built in her throat as my tongue explored her mouth, my hands tangling in her hair as my heart threatened to explode, and just when I thought I would die of to much happiness, she pulled away, panting slightly, her eyes hooded as she watched me closely. My thoughts were jumbled as I looked for something to say to her, my mouth opening and closing like a dying fish.

"I could love you forever." She spoke softly as she turned from me again, hands clasped firmly in her lap. My brows furrowed as I scooted closer, taking her hands in my own, causing her to look at me as tears trickled down her flushed cheeks.

"What is it my lady?" I asked as I reached up to wipe away her tears.

"You are a lord, a Lannister. You will marry a lady one day, and I can be no part of that life." She announced with all to knowing eyes.

"No lady will want to marry the Imp." I reassured before a laugh devoid of humor fell from her lips.

"You are not an Imp. You are a man being crushed under the weight of a burdened world, and you will one day marry a beautiful lady." She spoke, her warm hand caressing my cheek. My heart ached for her. _How can she not see that there is no one else for me?_ I thought miserably.

"So, until that moment comes... Let us make the best of the time we have." And her lips were back on mine, more urgent this time, as passion flowed from her into me. _I will love you forever_. I thought determinedly. _If we don't all die in a war first_.


	11. Chapter 13

~Elena~

 _I do not like this. There is something evil lurking here._ I thought as I stood just behind Sansa, watching as Cersei's only daughter was being shipped off to Dorne. Tyrion had told me of his plans last night before he saw me to my chambers, a note from my sister firmly in hand. She'd told me of the kitchen whispers. That there was a 'great unrest' amongst Joffery's people. She urged me to have Sansa talk to him about it, but there was nothing I nor Sansa could do for the pampered king, but pray to the Gods for wisdom and safety, which I did, just as the Great Septon was finishing his prayer over Myrcella. As I tried to concentrate on the tearful farewell of the princess, I kept finding myself focusing on Tyrion who was standing next to the queen, a stern look on his face as the queen spoke words that were no doubt unkind. Whatever she said upset my lion lord greatly, for he turned without looking at me and walked away.

"You sound like a cat mewling for his mom." Joffery sneered as I turned to see the younger prince, Tommen, crying, his tears being wiped away by a maid. "Princes don't cry."

"I saw you cry." Sansa spoke up. My eyes grew wide as I stepped forward, prepared to protect her once more as he turned and gave her an outrageous look.

"Did you say something my lady?" He sneered as his fist curled at his side.

"My little brother cried when I left Winterfell." She backtracked, her voice full of regret having spoken at all.

"So?" He asked, eyes feverish; hands twitching at his sides. _Speak carefully Sansa._ I prayed as my heart thumped painfully.

"It seems a normal thing." She spoke softly, head tilted towards the ground. Joffery turned, amusement dancing with hatred across his face.

"Is your little brother a prince?" He asked stepping closer to her. My hands itched to grasp the knife tucked away beneath my dress, but I reminded myself that pulling it would only put her more in harms way.

"No." She spoke quickly as she leaned away from him, not strong willed enough to completely move.

"Not really of relevance then is it?" He asked haughtily with furrowed brows before he walked away, his gold knight following close behind along with a large man with a burned face they called the Hound.

"You be careful of your words my lady." I warned Sansa as I stepped up to stand beside her, watching the small boat disappear and almost wishing I was on it. _I'll probably never see home again._ I thought sadly as the crowd of royals dispersed.

"He shouldn't be able to speak to people like that." Sansa whispered as she turned and walked behind the group. I took her hand and squeezed it reassuringly before dropping it again.

"Speaking up on it will not keep you safe. You must learn to protect yourself from yourself." I finished as we once again fell into silence, her face showing that she was taking in my words.

 _Something is wrong._ The feeling of dread came back as we walked through the city, the townspeople leering at us.

"Stay close to me." I warned Sansa who wasted no time in clinging to the back of my dress.

"What's wrong?" She asked as she looked about her fearfully.

"Hail Joffery. Hail to the King." Someone shouted nearby.

"Seven blessings on you m'lord." Another called.

"He's a bastard." Someone crowed catching Joffery's attention.

"Please, your grace, we're hungry." A man cried from the top road. _This is going to go very badly. Thank the Gods Rosette made Lucia stay with her._ I thought silently as I looked behind us where Tyrion was being harassed with horrible comments like 'freak' and 'demon'. He turned and said something to a page boy who ran off before something sailed through the air smacking Joffery in the face with a wet sound. _Is that shit?_ I asked myself as the guards drew their swords looking about them. _They're outnumbered. They can't protect us all._ I worried as Joffery began to fall into hysterics, demanding to be brought the man who threw the shit at him.

"When I tell you, run. No matter what you see, or what you hear. Run." I demanded of Sansa who made a distressed noise deep in her throat, eyes wide with panic.

"But-" She started before I cut her off with a stern look, my nerves tingling with the thrill of a fight.

"When I tell you." I hissed. She didn't try to speak again, merely nodded, dress hiked up to allow her feet room. Then hell broke loose.

"Kill them!" Joffery cried out. "Kill them all!" _What is he doing?_ I raged inwardly as I pulled Sansa behind me, pushing her away from a flailing fist before a man went down under a guard's spear.

"Come on." I urged as I dragged her behind me, feeling a since of moral outrage as the guards protected everyone but her.

"Run Sansa!" I called as someone grabbed the back of my dress, nearly knocking me from my feet as I quickly grabbed my knife.

"Let go!" I shouted as my knife struck out completely on instinct, connecting with soft flesh before I surged forward again. _They've gone insane._ I thought, my heart thumping an erratic rhythm as I saw the Septon go down, the heated crowd falling upon him as he screamed. _I can't worry about that now. I have to find Sansa._ I told myself. _I have to focus._ Blood pooled under my feet and my knife lashed out again and again. The screams and cheers echoing painfully in my head as I tried to find a spot of red hair in the chaos. Tears burning in my eyes as I thought the worst. _There._ I spotted her, pushing her way through the crowd, hair a mess and dress spotted with blood and dirt. _She can make it. She can make it_. I chanted as I saw her reaching for the doors that protected the others, before they were closed on her. The crowd forming a barrier before two men blocked her exit.

"No!" I screamed as my knife connected with a throat, blood spraying my face and tinting my vision red. Anger radiated as I fought more vigorously, no longer caring who was in my way as I slashed a bloody path to get to her when I saw several other men dart into an alleyway.

"No! Please, someone help me!" I heard her cry before a hand connected with flesh. Tears of hatred burned in my eyes as I came upon men ripping at her dress and forcing her legs apart.

"Leave her alone!" I shouted as wiped my bloody hands on my dress, gripping my knife tight as they turned to look at me.

"Elena, please." Sansa sobbed as the men stood, leering faces swimming before my red tinted gaze.

"Look at this lads. Another bitch to sink our cocks into." A man chuckled before they pounced. I took two down without a problem, but a third's fist connected with my bruised face, another's boot slamming into my stomach.

"Thought you were going to save her did you?" Someone spat as my ears rang. _You have to protect her. You swore it._ I urged myself as my knife found the back of a man's leg, biting deeply before it lashed out again, causing a high pitched scream to sound from another before it was cut off, my metal blade in his neck.

"You bitch!" Someone snarled before lightening struck my back causing a cry of pain to burst forth from my lips.

"Elena!" Sansa cried out as the boot connected again, causing me to loose a grip on my knife.

"Run Sansa!" I gasped as tears washed away the blood.

"I'll fuck you bloody then feast on your corpse whore." He hissed in my ear as the back of my dress ripped away. Blood pulled in my mouth as I reached out blindly for my knife, spots bursting before my eyes as a grimy fist collided with my cheek, the sound of pants being pulled down more than enough encouragement to hurry. _God's help me._ I prayed before my fingers grasped the blade, cutting into my hand as I turned and sank it deep into the man's eye. He screamed and cursed, trying to pull the blade out, before I slammed my hand into the handle collapsing with a smirk as he fell motionless, pants still around his ankles.

"May you be raped one thousand times and more in the deepest pits of hell." I wheezed as someone fell beside me.

"Oh Gods, Elena. There's so much blood." Sansa's voice was slurred with tears as a shadow fell upon us, great hands scooping me up. I kicked and flailed my fist blindly, blood rushing into my eyes from a cut on my face.

"It's the Hound." Sansa reassured as she touched my hand. I could feel myself fading as the screaming came back, signaling we were back in the fray.

"Sansa... Safe." I muttered before the world turned grey-black and the noise muted.


	12. Chapter 14

~Tyrion~

 _Where are they? Gods, where are they?_ I panicked as I paced the floor of the keep. My mind a whirl with all the horrible things that kept flashing through my head. Rape, torture, murder. I've never been much for praying, but at that moment, I prayed to the Gods harder than I ever had before. Vowing that if they died, Joffery would pay. The sound of the door slamming open, then closing quickly drew my attention as Sir Clegane marched through, Sansa rushing before him and into the arms of waiting nurses who busied themselves with wiping blood from her face.

"No stop." She protested. "You must see to Elena." It was then that the hulking knight gently set a unconscious figure on the ground.

"No." I gasped as I rushed to her side. Her dress was in tatters, blood and dirt coating her skin and matting her hair. Her lip was freshly split, blood pouring from her nose and a cut on her head, her hand sliced while bruises began to blossom along her back, arms, and legs.

"Thank you Sir Clegane." I whispered as the hulking hound looked down on her, a gleam in his eyes as he shook his head.

"I didn't do it for you." He muttered before he walked away, leaving me to look over the broken girl before me.

"What happened?" I asked Sansa as a guard came and gently lifted Elena, following twittering nurses to her chambers. Tears poured from the red haired Stark girl's eyes as she wrung her hands.

"There were men, and they... They were going to... She saved me." Sansa sobbed as we stopped outside the door, waiting until we were free to enter. I took Sansa's hands, rubbing small circles on her palms to help relax her.

"It's alright now. You're both back here and alive." I spoke, portraying more calm than I felt as she looked at me with red rimmed eyes. "She wouldn't want to see you crying. I'll send one of the maids to draw you a bath and tend to your cut. Try not to worry. Prayer is what she needs now, understand?" Sansa took a great shaking breath before she nodded, drying her tears with her dirty dress sleeve before walking away.

"We've stripped the rest of her dress away and washed away the mud and blood. She has many bruises and shallow cuts. There is deep bruising along her back and ribs, and a deep cut on her hand and cheek. As far as we can tell, she wasn't raped. The Maester will have to tend to the rest my lord." A maid spoke quickly after what seemed like hours.

"Thank you. Lady Sansa will need tending to now." I spoke before she nodded quickly and left. After there were no more prying eyes, I entered Elena's chambers, shutting the door behind me as I tried to calm my rapid breathing. _She's going to be okay._ I told myself as I scooted a chair by her bedside, using it as a stool to climb beside her. Her breathing was shallow and her face was pinched with pain even in her sleep.

"You're going to be alright." I spoke aloud, though whether I was talking to her or trying to convince myself, I wasn't certain. My heart ached as I pictured those men hurting her, knowing that I was not there to stop it, knowing I did not keep my promise.

"How can you ever love a weak half man like me?" I asked her quietly as I reached for the rag and bowl of water on the bedside table, using it to carefully clean the blood still oozing from cuts on her face. She gave a whimper of pain when I touched her once again swollen cheek, fist shooting out and almost catching me in the jaw.

"No." She wheezed as I caught her hand, holding it to my chest as her eyes fluttered open.

"Tyrion?" She spoke softly, her eyes coming into focus before they began to fill with tears.

"I'm here now. I'm so sorry I was not there then." I shushed as I pushed hair from her face, being careful of her wounds.

"Sansa?" She asked, trying to sit up before collapsing again with a hiss of pain. A small smile tugged at my lips as I looked at my warrior princess.

"She is fine. You were there to protect her." I reassured. She nodded in acceptance, closing her eyes once more, a deep sigh leaking past her lips.

"I can leave if you want. The Grand Maester will be here soon." I spoke as I made to climb from the bed, stopping when she grabbed ahold of the back of my shirt.

"Please stay." She whispered, eyes pleading as she scoot over with a wince of pain to make room for me. "Come lay beside me. Keep me safe while I rest." My heart soared once more as I did as she asked, settling beside her as she lay her head in my lap, being careful of the bruised cheek.

"Tell me a story. One to take me far away from here." She spoke with a tired sigh as she closed her eyes again, unhurt hand gripping my shirt tightly. I wasn't accustomed to telling stories, having not heard many told to me while growing up, but I didn't have to heart to tell her so.

"Once there was an ugly dwarf who fell in love with a princess, though all the world told him not too."


	13. Chapter 15

Hey Readers, I hope you're enjoying Blood Games so far. As always, I love feedback, so feel free to review and/or send me a message. Also, I do not own Game of Thrones. I only own my OCs and the plot of this story.

~Elena~

I awoke with a mouth full of cotton and pain traveling my body on tiny spiders' feet. Flashes of the day before flooding my mind like poison. There was a moment of distress as I remembered the men forcing themselves on Sansa. Of traveling to a place of death and murder unlike I'd seen in a long time as I cut them down. No sympathy in my heart, no sorrow in my soul. I'd become a monster then, so intent on revenge that I could not see these were battle torn people, pushed to insanity by hunger and cruelty. I had not cared, nor did I care now. _I'd kill millions more if I had to. I'd sacrifice everyone in this city if that's what it took to keep my word and protect her._ I thought, which was frightening in itself, because the longer I stayed in King's Landing, the more I could feel myself changing, the darkness overbearing the light inside me.

I closed my eyes against such cold thoughts, picturing Tyrion's smile before opening them again to see that I was once again alone in my chambers, the pale light streaming through the window saying it was still early morning. _He's gone to bed._ I concluded as I heaved myself out of bed with a silent cry of pain, ribs afire as tears pooled in my eyes. My mind begged me to stop and lay down once more, but my heart demanded I go check on Sansa, so with another groan of pain, I got to my feet and stumbled to the wardrobe, removing a blue dress that fit looser than the others. "It could be worse." I reminded myself as I looked over my reflection. Frowning at the bandages that wrapped around my left arm and hand, and the crude stitching along my cheek. My face was beyond hope as I inspected my busted lip again, wondering how Tyrion could bare to look at the face of such hideousness. _No time to worry about that._ I sighed as I scooped my unmanageable hair into a bun at the nape of my neck, using scented oil to smooth down the flyaway pieces, before I carefully made my way out of the door and down the hall.

 _Something isn't right._ I thought as I approached Sansa's door, a feeling of wrongness raking at my gut as I opened it to find her sobbing, stabbing at her mattress with a knife I'd made her promise to keep by her beside. There was a deep panic in her eyes as the sound of cloth shredding seemed to echo.

"What are you doing?" I wheezed as I hobbled over to her, spotting the blood on her mattress.

"Give me that. It's alright. It's just blood." I reassured as I snatched the knife from her blood coated hand, wondering why becoming a woman would drive her to such madness.

"No, please. You don't understand." She sobbed as she reached for the knife again. I grabbed her, hissing as my ribs became agitated, before holding her at arms length.

"I want to understand my lady. Help me understand. You're a woman now, how can that be so bad?" I asked softly as she shook her head, sobbing still.

"If the queen sees.. I can have Joffery's children now. He'll rape me if he has too." She explained through the tears. I understood then, why she was panicking, especially after having been through such tramatic events. _Help her._ My mind screamed before I looked at her determinedly.

"Help me flip the mattress over before it leaks all the way through." I urged as I positioned myself on the other side, muscles straining with the effort to lift the large thing.

"Oh no." Sansa whispered as she paused, looking towards the doorway with wide eyes, I turned to see a maid staring at us, a surprised look on her face before she turned and hurried off.

"She'll tell the queen." Sansa cried out before instinct gave in and I gave chase, channeling the pain into anger as she forced me to chase her down stairs.

"And where are you going?" I growled once we'd reached the bottom.

"To tell her grace." She responded in a clipped tone, not bothering to turn and look at me, which was her biggest mistake. A gasp of fear ripped past her lips as I grabbed her arm and spun her into the wall behind her, a pained look crossing her face as she smacked her head against the stone wall. _Don't kill her._ I warned myself as I snatched my hidden knife and held it to her throat, wanting more than anything to kiss her pale neck with the metal blade.

"You will say nothing to no one. Do you understand?" I hissed, letting her see the hatred I was beginning to feel for these people in my eyes, while I bared my teeth at her.

"Yes." She whispered as tremors took ahold of her, tears building in her eyes.

"I will find you if you betray me, and no queen can save your life." I spat before I let go of her. _What is happening to me?_ I thought tiredly as the pain came back three fold, my legs protesting as I made my way back to Sansa, that feeling of wrongness rushing back. _Oh no._ I thought disheartened as I looked to see Sansa sobbing beside her bed, the burned knight staring from me to her, a knowing look in his eyes. _He knows what we tried to do._ I thought more frustrated than afraid as I tried to hide the look of being caught from my face.

"The queen wishes to see her. Clean her up." He grunted before he left, shutting the door firmly behind him.

"He's going to tell." Sansa whispered with hitched breath as she looked at me with large watery eyes.

"Yes, I know. It's going to be alright Sansa. She can't very well do anything to you now that you can bear children. Just think of home as she speaks to you, and I will be there once you are through." I reassured before we fell into pregnable silence, our minds filled with to many thoughts. Her tears had dried by the time I'd gotten her cleaned and dressed, the look of jaded sadness replaced by determination as she took my hand.

"You will be there when this is over, right?" She asked as we exited the room, and made our way down the hall. I couldn't tell if she meant after her talk or something more from the hidden look in her eyes.

"Of course." I reassured as I hugged her close, hiding the pain from my face before we fell into silence again.


	14. Chapter 16

~Elena~

The kitchen was alive with gossip and activity as I stepped into the warm room, more at ease than I'd been in a while, even though no one had noticed my arrival yet. A smile tugged at my lips as I spotted my sister at the sink, elbows deep in water as she chatted with a willowy woman who was missing her front teeth, a large brown cat curled at her feet. The time here seemed to have left her untouched by hatred. Her large golden eyes still shone with laughter, her skin still smooth. She'd traded in her pretty dresses for a brown rag, her necklace I'd gotten her from the market clasped around her neck. Rosette had taken Lucia firmly under her wing, teaching her things she'd have never learned in Dorne.

"Can I help-" a woman's voice stopped short as she looked up from her pan of bread, eyes wide as she took in my haggard appearance.

"Elena?" Lucia called, her eyes wide with concern as she jumped away from the sink, rushing to put her wet arms around me. I winced before I could stop myself, smoothing her hair with a trembling hand as Rosette came to stand before me, eyeing me with a frown.

"What happened?"She asked, though from the look in her green eyes, I could tell she already knew.

"I protected my lady." I replied coldly, having had more than enough of those knowing looks to last me a million life times. A smile broke out across her flushed face, before she motioned for me to follow her to a small table near the back.

"Rest, the trouble is far from over." She replied with a heavy sigh before she turned to my sister. "Why don't you get your sister some wine and the bread you helped make?" Lucia squeaked in excitement before she rushed off to do as instructed while Rosette squatted in the seat before me.

"Thank you for looking out for her." I spoke, to tired to keep up my cold charade.

"She's made the kitchen really come alive. It's been a while since we've had someone down here so full of energy and so eager to learn." Rosette spoke with a weary smile that didn't quite reach her eyes.

"Something's coming isn't it? I can feel it in the air. See it in the people." She studied my face then, trying to judge if I was still trust worthy or not, before nodding with a frown.

"There are whispers of a war. The fool King Stannis is rumored to be heading this way with more soldiers and ships than King's Landing can defeat, and with a boy king like Joffery to lead us... Well, we're as good a dead." She replied, a look of sadness crossing her face again.

"How long do you think we have?" I asked as I watched my sister laugh with one of the kitchen women. Rosette sighed, shaking her thick red hair from her face.

"Not long enough. We're sneaking some of the children out of King's Landing. There are some people we trust that will keep them in the cellar away from harms way when the time comes." I knew what she was saying, even though she didn't put a voice to it. She wanted me to send Lucia with the others, and as much as it pained me for her to be anywhere away from me, I knew it couldn't be helped.

"Will you be going with the others?" I asked as a lump of sadness built in my throat. Rosette nodded as she searched my face again.

"Keep her safe. I must remain here, with Sansa, but I cannot ask the same of her." I finished as tears pricked at my eyes.

"You're a good girl Elena. Don't let this place beat you." She whispered as she stood and patted my hand before walking away to be replaced by my sister who brought wine for me and water for herself. Chatting happily about the bread and how Potato, the cat, was really a female who was expecting kittens, and Rosette promised she could keep one. _I won't let this place beat me._ I thought determinedly as I smiled at my younger sister. _I have to stay strong for Lucia and Sansa._


	15. Chapter 17

~Elena~

I found myself alone again as the day drew on, the sun god seeming to race his chariot across the sky faster than normal. I found myself drawn to the library earlier, though I quickly turned and rushed away when I saw Tyrion meeting with Varys and Bronn, trying not to be upset as I wondered why he hadn't wanted my help in trying to find something to stop Stannis. _It would have drawn to much attention_. I reminded myself as I wondered what Sansa was up to. Cersei had decided she wanted Sansa to herself today without any hand maidens to annoy her. I'd wanted to protest at first, not trusting the blonde wench myself, but Sansa promised she'd hidden her knife underneath her dress like I'd taught her and declared she'd be fine without me. A persistent knock at the door took me away from my troubled thoughts and presented me a young man with dark hair and a silly grin on his face. I'd recognized him as Tyrion's squire, Podrick, the troubled boy who barely spoke.

"Come in." I spoke softly as he stood there staring at me, though no doubt I was still quite a sight with the healing bruises and small cut on my face. _Thank the gods I come from a line of quick healers._ I thought mildly amused as he walked to the middle of my room.

"Would you like some wine? Water perhaps?" I offered as I walked over and poured myself a glass of wine. Varys had been kind enough to find wine from Dorne to keep me company as an added payment for keeping Sansa safe, and I found I'd quite missed it.

"No, thank you my lady. I have a letter from Lord Tyrion." He mumbled as his cheeks turned an attractive shade of scarlet, though that could have been seen from the points of loneliness and to much wine.

"Oh do you? And what if I wish not to receive this letter?" I huffed as I took a deep swig from my glass, enjoying the tingling the alcohol offered.

"Um... I don't... I don't know." He stuttered as he looked at the letter in his hand, shuffling from foot to foot uncertainly. _Poor boy._ I thought, feeling guilty at taking my frustrations out on him as I offered my hand.

"It's alright. I'm afraid I'm in a bit of a mood today. Come, let's see the letter." I replied with a smile before I took the rolled parchment from him, heart thumping with anticipation, hoping Tyrion would explain what's kept him from me. **Meet me in my chambers tonight.** Rage brewed just beneath the surface as I fought not to shred the parchment into a million tiny pieces. _He leaves me alone for this long, and still expects me to follow him like a whipped bitch in heat?_ "Do you have a reply my lady?" Podrick asked nervously, as if he could feel my anger radiating.

"Oh yes. Just a moment please." I spoke, portraying more calm than what I was feeling, a storm raging within me as I snatched up my quill, ink, and spare parchment. **As my lord commands.** I scratched, the quill nearly ripping the parchment with my anger before I fanned it dry and handed it to nervous squire.

"Thank you Podrick." I offered as he took the letter, quickly rushing back into the walkway.

"I'll show him. I won't sit here pining after him any longer." I barked at no one, before I decided a trip to the marketplace was what I needed, determined to buy more soaps.

"And to hell with this." I growled as I swiftly removed my necklace, growling at myself as I found I couldn't throw it to the side like I'd wanted, settling for hiding it beneath my wardrobe so that I, at least, wouldn't have to look at it.


	16. Chapter 18

~Tyrion~

 _My sister has gone mad_. I raged as I rushed through the halls, panic dancing with vengeance as I pictured Ros' beaten form in my mind's eyes. The hurt look in her eyes as she stayed silent about having not been the woman I was truly in love with. I'd wanted to strangle my sister with my own bare hands when I'd pictured an already beaten Elena broken worse under Cersei's well versed cruelty. I'd hidden my sigh of relief when it hadn't been Elena, thanking the gods I'd given Ros a lion's necklace while in a drunken stupor, and praying they wouldn't find out Elena had one as well. _I'll see she pays for this._ I growled while my heart pounded an erratic rhythm in my chest as I reached my chamber doors. _Please be here. Please be here._ I prayed as I pushed through the doors.

"Elena? Elena are you here?" I called, tears pricking my eyes as I searched my chambers, panic making my head swim.

"Took you long enough. I've been waiting all night." A gasp of relief fell from my lips as she walked out from behind the curtains hiding my bed, a confused look flashing across her face as she looked at me.

"What is it?" She asked, a frown pulling at her lips, her hands fiddling with a book she'd found.

"You're so beautiful." I breathed, fighting back tears as I looked at her, taking in her pale rose dress with golden neck clasp. She'd washed her hair, the curls reaching farther past her waist than when we'd first met, small gold earrings twinkling in the firelight as she walked towards me, bare feet almost silent against the stone floor. The bruises were almost healed, I'd noted as she grew closer, the cuts healing nicely, though I felt this was more on her part than it was on the pitiful Grand Maester. A certain knowing found it's way into her eyes, as if, even though she wasn't there, she could tell something bad had happened, and she sought to make it better. Her lips were warm, her kiss gentle as she tried to not resplit her lip. Hands tangling in my hair as I took in the spicy citrus scent of the soap she'd become fond of. A moan built in the back of her throat as I felt my knees growing weak, the anger melting to be replaced by love and fear.

"What is upsetting you?" She breathed as she pulled away, leading me over to a bench that she settled herself down onto, hiding the slight wince of pain behind a smile. _She's so brave. So wonderful._ I thought sadly as I pictured all the horrible things Cersei could have done to her. _How much can one woman take before she is to broken to be fixed?_ I wondered as I sank to my knees before her.

"We have to be more cautious. More careful." I explained as I looked up at her. She smiled as if I was jesting before she frowned at me.

"Of what? Incase you haven't noticed, I am more than capable of taking care of myself." She replied as she caressed my cheeks with soft hands.

"No. There are people who want to see me hurt." I tried. She frowned as she nodded.

"I know this. I won't let them. I won't let anyone hurt you. Not even the child king. I will kill them all." She declared softly, eyes bright with a feverish determination that told she spoke the truth, which both scared me, and made me fall deeper in love with her as the tears built again.

"I would kill for you. Do you know that? I expect I might have to before this over with. You're mine." I declared as I gripped her tighter. Something shone in her eyes as a smile found it's way on her lips once more.

"I'm yours." She whispered as she caressed my face once more, trying to soothe me. Irrational panic stabbed at my heart as I sought for more.

"Promise me." I demanded past the lump of fear in my throat, my voice gruff with the effort. The smile disappeared and the stern determination reigned once more.

"I'm yours, and you're mine. Until my last breath." She vowed before she took my face in her hands and kissed me once more, love flowing from her and into me, washing away my worries with pure passion.

"Come." She whispered as she stood and took my hands in hers, leading me towards the bed with a gentle smile.

"On the bed please." She instructed as she pointed to where she'd already had the stool waiting. I climbed onto the bed as instructed, mouth watering and breath hitched as she looked at me with hooded icy blue eyes. _Is she-_ I thought before I wasn't capable as she unhooked the back of her dress, letting in fall to the floor as she stood before me, face flushed with uncertainty.

"Are you certain?" I asked, wondering if I could contain myself should she change her mind.

"I am. Though I don't know what to do. Can you teach me?" She asked softly as she came to join me.

"Oh gods yes." I breathed as I captured her lips once more.


	17. Chapter 19

~ Elena~

I'm not sure what awoke me, perhaps it was intuition, the feeling of some wrongness trickling along my naked skin, but my eyes fluttered open to see that Tyrion was gazing at me, worry dancing in his eyes. I sighed lightly as I offered up a tired smile, my body aching as I scooted closer to him, resting my head on his chest as I took his hand in mine.

"Are you afraid my love?" I asked as I rubbed circles on his palm with my thumb. News of the war had found it's way to me through the kitchen staff, long before Tyrion had hinted at his plans to battle. King Joffery was to lead his troops, and that fact set like a cold stone in the pit of my stomach. He was still a child, an innocent to the blood lust of war frenzied men.

"If the city falls. Stannis will burn every Lannister he can find. Of course I'm afraid." He sighed in response as he looked up at the ceiling. I pictured his small body, burning as his screams echoed into the night sky and rage boiled in my blood. _He is mine._ I growled inwardly as I sat up and looked at him, turning his chin so he was forced to meet my eyes.

"I won't let anyone hurt you. I will kill anyone who tries." I tried to reassure as he shook his head with a small smile.

"I'm a Lannister. I don't have a choice in all this. It's not your war." He spoke as I sat up, determined to make him see reason.

"It is my war now, or have you forgotten so fast? I am yours and you are mine." I spoke firmly, climbing up so that I straddled his legs, bending to capture his lips, moaning lightly as he ran his warm hands along my back.

"I shall go with you to war. I will fight by your side." I spoke between kisses. A chuckle rumbled in his chest as he pushed my hair from my face, being careful of the bruises.

"You must stay with Lady Stark. I fear what might become of her if she is left unguarded." I knew he was right of course, but it didn't make me feel any better.

"You should go and get dressed. I fear the war is not long off now." He whispered before he placed a few light kisses along my shoulder. Tears burned in my eyes, but I knew I had to stay strong for him, so I kissed him once more and stood, the cool breeze caressing my naked skin as I gathered up my discarded dress, sliding it over my head, using the time to compose myself. _I have to stay strong for him._ I told myself as I took a few calming breaths, before walking over and kissing him once more, like it was the last time I would ever get to taste those wine stained lips again.

"You come back to me lion lord. Or I will follow you to the gates of the underworld." I demanded as he looked at me with glistening eyes.

"I will come back to you." He spoke, though the quiver in his voice was not lost on me. He was afraid that he wouldn't come back, but he did not mention it. Instead, he handed me my knife and one of his, before sending me on my way. I rushed to my room then, tears trickling down flushed cheeks as the war bell tolled low and haunting. It would not be long before the war would be at our doorsteps. The thought of a fight was oddly thrilling. The blackness that crept at the edge of my mind eager for more blood to be spilt. Any other time, I might have worried about such lethal thoughts, but it was a comfort now that I would have another life to worry about. I entered my room to find a piece of rolled parchment on my bed. I looked around to make sure I was still alone before carefully rolling it open. It read: **I have taken the children to the safe place. She will be well taken care of. Please stay safe and keep your vow.** I knew it was from Rosette, and a small weight fell from my shoulders as I pictured my sister sheltered somewhere far from here. _It's for the best. I wouldn't be able to protect her._ I reminded myself as I burned the paper, before quickly discarding my dirty dress, replacing it with one of pale grey, making sure to buckle my knife to my thigh, using spare twine to fashion another belt for Tyrion's knife. I decided to braid my hair so that it wouldn't be in my face incase the time came for a fight before rushing off to find Sansa.


	18. Chapter 20

~Elena~

I found her, staring wide eyed out the window, her hands wringing the hem of her dress as unshed tears glistened in her eyes.

"Lady Sansa." I called, raising my voice to be heard above the tolling bells. She jolted, a squeak falling past her lips before she jumped from her stool and rushed into my arms.

"It's starting." She spoke simply, hands gripping my waist tightly as I smoothed her hair.

"Yes. They are at our doorstep. Soon they will be busting down our door. I do not tell you this to frighten you, but I want you to know the dangers. You do not leave my side unless I say so. No matter what anyone tells you, understand?" I spoke as I held her at arms length. She wiped at the few stray tears on her cheeks before nodding.

"Grab your knife, hide it like I showed you. It would be unwise to be unarmed at these times." I explained before she rushed to snatch up her knife, placing it in it's sheath before buckling it to her thigh.

"Dry your tears, we have to hide with the queen tonight. I don't want her to view you as weak. She will be a caged lion, and caged animals are dangerous." I finished before I took her hand and led her down a series of hallways as drums took up rhythm close by.

"Joffery wishes me to see him off. I fear what he might do." She whispered as we passed guards and soldiers yelling orders to each other. The mixture of noise was almost deafening, and did nothing to soothe the darkness at the edge of my mind that craved violence as we entered the main hall. My heart fluttered in my chest at the site of Tyrion, dressed in battle armor, a stern look on his face as he came down to greet us.

"Lady Sansa, and um. Lena." He spoke, stumbling over my name. I cocked my head to the side, wondering at his mispronunciation, deciding it was his way of keeping me safe should people get the wrong idea.

"Elena, my lord." I corrected as he quickly looked up at Sansa once more. There was a fondness in his eyes that I hadn't noticed before, and the darkness crept ever closer. Perhaps he has developed feelings for the young girl while I was not looking. _Don't be ridiculous._ I scolded myself.

"Elena, right. Surely my sister has asked you to join the other highborn ladies in Maegor's Holdfast." Tyrion spoke as he turned his back on me to look at Sansa.

"She has my lord, but King Joffery sent for me to send him off." Sansa explained as I caught sight of the child king, dressed in fine gleaming armor, a smirk on his lips as he was flanked by his golden guards.

"He has been a great romantic my nephew." Tyrion commented as Joffery called for Sansa, his smile more of a sneer as he marched towards us.

"I will pray for your safe return my lord." Sansa commented as she slowly made her way towards Joffery.

"Will you?" Tyrion asked with a grin that turned my blood cold.

"Just as I pray for the king's." She finished before she rushed off to Joffery who was smiling much to widely for a person about to go to war. It was only then that Tyrion acknowledged my presence, speaking low so no one would hear him.

"Stay safe, my lady."

"And you, my lord." Sarcasm dripped from every word before I could catch it, the darkness almost blinding as I turned from him, not caring to look upon him until I could gather myself as I walked to stand just behind Sansa.

"Your king rides off to battle. You should send him off with a kiss." Joffery commented as he unsheathed his sword. It was far to shiny and light weight to be of any real use in battle. The hilt ,gold and jeweled.

"My new blade." He spoke proudly as he presented it to Sansa. "Heart Eater I've named it. Kiss it." Sansa looked at him, face carefully guarded, but she obeyed and bent to place a kiss on it.

"You will kiss it again when I return, and taste my uncle's blood." I wrinkled my nose as his cruelty, a smile touching my lips as I pictured his head on a stake, before I shook the thoughts from my mind, demanding my mind to get a hold of itself.

"Will you kill him yourself?" Sansa asked. _Be careful of your words._ I warned silently, knowing I would not be able to protect her from so many guards should Joffery feel the need to be away with her head.

"If Stannis is fool enough to come near me." Joffery replied haughtily looking at Sansa as if she'd lost her mind.

"So, you'll be fighting outside the gate with the vanguard?" _Where are you going with this?_ I thought as Joffery gave her a look of disdain.

"The king doesn't discuss battle plans with stupid girls." He sneered with a roll of his eyes.

"I'm sorry your grace, you're right, I'm stupid. Of course you'll be in the vanguard. They say my brother, Rob, always goes where the fighting's the thickest, and he's only a pretender." She commented with a smirk. My eyes widened at her boldness, my mind wondering what she thought would happen should he decide to lose his temper. _No one will step up for her against the King._ I thought as he glared at her.

"Your brother's time will come, and you can lick his blood off Heart Eater too." Joffery finished before walking away, cold malice gleaming in his eyes as Sansa came to stand beside me.

"That was stupid, you better hope those boys never come back." I snapped as I gave her a disbelieving look.

"Joffery will come back. The worst ones always do." She announced her I took her hand.

"Come my lady. We must get you to the keep." I spoke with a resigned sigh as we hurried off, my mind to full of dark thoughts to worry about the consequences of Sansa's actions.


	19. Chapter 21

~Elena~

It was to noisy here. I couldn't focus. Babies were crying, women whimpering or gossiping. The noise died only a bit as the queen walked in, followed by her young son and a cold pale man who's look sent chills down my spine.

"I don't know why she wants me here." Sansa spoke as she settled on a bed, hands clasped in her lap. "She's always saying how stupid I am. She hates me."

"More than she hates everyone else? I doubt that very much. Perhaps she's jealous." I mused quietly as I leaned in so as not to be overheard as the queen glared out at all of us.

"Why would she be jealous?" Sansa asked. _Why indeed?_ I thought as the queen called for the red-haired Stark girl. Sansa flashed me a worried look, before standing and walking over with small hurried steps. They spoke softly to each other, the cries of children drowning their words as I watched them. The queen was looking at Sansa thoughtfully, before instructing her cup bearer to pour Sansa a cup of wine. _That's not smart._ I thought as the queen continued to drown her worries. _One must have a clear mind to survive strife and turmoil._ It was something my uncle had taught me as we practiced with swords. _A clouded mind will get you killed_. A guard rushed in then with news of people trying to run with horses and gold cups.

"Send Sir Ilyn Payne after them. Put their heads on stakes and put them above the stables as a warning." _She's just as cruel as her son._ I thought curiously as the guard bowed and rushed off followed by the bald man, who cast one more cold look out at us before leaving. _Something doesn't feel right_. I thought as someone bumped into me.

"I'm sorry." She sniffled as she looked at me with wide green eyes. Her blonde hair tucked under a beaded cap.

"What's your name?" I asked, making sure to keep Sansa in my line of sight. The girl looked a bit younger than I, her skin still smooth with youth.

"Elizabeth. What's yours?" It was the first time anyone of higher rank, beside's Tyrion, had asked my name. Most people just called me 'girl'.

"Elena. I'm Sansa's handmaiden." I replied with a soft smile as she rubbed the tears from her cheeks. I could tell she was not used to violence, the softness around her middle a sign that she was used to the comforts of life.

"Are you not afraid Elena? I've never been in a war before. What if we lose?" She fretted as she rubbed her hands on her pale pink gown. I took her hands firmly in mine to keep them from moving.

"You must not worry about what has not come to past. Think of something happy. What makes you happy?" I asked as shouts echoed outside the small window. She titled her head, forehead wrinkled in thought.

"I love our cook's cakes. She makes the best cakes." She spoke softly, heat flooding her cheeks as she looked up at me sheepishly. No doubt she had been teased about her fondness of sweets before.

"What's your favorite? Tell me about it." I instructed with a reassuring smile. Her eyes lit up with memories of the sweet delicacies.

"She uses chocolates in one, with sweet frosting that simply melts against the tongue. The sugar crystals burst with each bite. Mother doesn't like it when I eat to much. She says I'll never find a suitable husband if I get to round, but I simply can't help it." She admitted with another sheepish smile before something exploded in the distance.

"What was that?" She squeaked as the ladies in the room yelped with surprise, a couple fainting to land in the floor, while Sansa dropped in the corner, head titled in prayer.

"It's alright ladies. No doubt our plan was successful." The queen announced with a drunken smile as she sipped at her wine. Elizabeth looked at me, tears once again trickling down her cheeks.

"It's alright. We're safe here. Come, tell me more about your cook and her sweets." I instructed as I tried to drown out the screams.

"Um.. Sometimes, she makes jam tarts. Mother says she shouldn't feed me more than one, else I'll turn into a pig, but she sneaks me extras to hide in my room. My favorite are blueberry tarts, though they turn my mouth blue if I eat to many." She explained as she focused on me, and the fact that I was rubbing small soothing circles on the palms of her hands.

"Come here little dove." The queen spoke with a drunken smile as she motioned for Sansa to stand as more shouts echoed through the window. Elizabeth stopped talking to look at the queen, a frown playing on her mouth.

"Mother says a lady shouldn't drink." She whispered softly as Sansa went to stand before the queen.

"Perhaps not that much at least." I whispered back with a soft chuckle, deciding I quite liked the plump highborn.

"What are you doing?" The queen asked as she squinted at Sansa.

"Praying." Sansa answered softly. The queen looked at her with a lopsided grin.

"You're perfect, aren't you? Praying. What are you praying for?" The queen asked as Sansa fiddled with her dress, a nervous habit she couldn't seem to break.

"The Gods to have mercy on us all." Sansa answered simply.

"Oh, on all of us?" The queen chuckled as she took another long gulp of wine.

"Yes, your grace." Sansa answered.

"Even me?

"Of course your grace." A sly smile touched the queen's lips then.

"Even Joffery?" Sansa's face went back into default innocent mode.

"Joffery is my-"

"Shut up you little fool." The queen snapped. "Praying for the gods to have mercy on us all." She swayed slightly as she gestured about with her glass.

"The Gods have no mercy, that's why they're Gods. My father taught me that when he caught me praying. My mother had just died you see. I didn't really understand the concept of death, the finality of it. I thought that if I prayed very, very hard, the Gods would return my mother to me. I was a fool." The queen explained, her face stern as Elizabeth quieted to watch the exchange, though she tried to act as if she were working on her stitching that she'd picked up.

"Your father didn't believe in the Gods?" Sansa asked, head tilted.

"He believes in them, he just doesn't like them very much." The queen chuckled taking another sip, before instructing her cup bearer to pour Sansa another glass. _What is she playing at?_ I wondered as that uneasy feeling settled in my gut once more.

"Here. Sit." The queen instructed as she tossed a pillow in the floor. Sansa looked down at it for a moment before obeying. "Drink." The queen ordered, wrinkling her nose as Lady Stark sipped lightly from her cup.

"Not like that." The queen snapped. "Drink girl." Sansa looked confused before taking a large gulp, her eyes watering slightly.

"I should have been born a man. I'd rather face a thousand swords, than be shut inside with a flock of frightened hens." I was slightly offended, though I did not show it. _A hen I most certainly was not._ The darkness in my mind almost demanded I stand up a say so, but I assumed the queen would not be happy with knowing that I was snooping. Elizabeth sighed beside me, as if accepting the fact that she was, in fact, a scared chick who was kicked from the coop to soon.

"They're your guests, under your protection. You asked them here." Sansa reminded, the wine no doubt emboldening her once more. _Watch yourself._ I warned silently as the queen leaned forward.

"It was expected of me, as it will be of you if you, if you ever become Joffery's queen." The queen spat looking down on Sansa with something akin to mocking. "If my wretched brother should somehow prevail, these hens will return to their cocks and crow about how my courage inspired them, lifted their spirits."

"And if he should fall?" Sansa asked, the smile that grew on the queen's face was one that made the hair on the back of my neck stand up.

"You'd like that, wouldn't you?" She sneered, before she sighed and looked about her. "The Red Keep should hold for a time. Long enough for me to go to the walls and yield to Lord Stannis in person. If it were anyone else outside those gates, I might have hoped for a private audience, but this is Stannis Baratheon. I might have a better chance at seducing his horse." Sansa looked at the queen with wide confused eyes.

" I assure to you, little dove, tears aren't a woman's only weapon." The queen chuckled. "The best one is between your legs. Learn how to use it. Drink." _What a thing to say to a young girl_. I thought disgusted as the queen smiled nastily at the shocked Sansa. Elizabeth took in a sharp intake of breath, scarlet traveling along her neck and cheeks, signaling she had heard the queen's advice as well.

"Do you have any idea what happens when a city is sacked?" The queen asked as I wondered where she was going with these, 'words of wisdom'.

"No, you wouldn't, would you?" She cooed. "If the city falls, these fine women, shall be in for a bit of a rape. Half of them will have bastards in their bellies come the morning. Be glad of your red flower there, when a man's blood is up, anything with tits looks good." Elizabeth squeaked, tremors running along her arms and shaking in her hands as she looked at me with wide eyes. I shook my head at her, offering her a smile as I took her hands once more.

"A precious thing like you would look very, very good. A slice of cake just waiting to be eaten." Rage glided along my body as Sansa looked afraid of the Queen's words. My hand gripped my thigh, enjoying the feel of my knife just beneath my dress, the darkness begging for blood as I pictured men coming through that door, their blood sticky sweet against my skin. Sansa drank deeply then, quickly emptying the glass and asking for more.

"You don't think we will really lose do you? That what the queen says will really happen?" Elizabeth whispered as she looked to me for comfort.

"You have nothing to fear here." I answered as the door opened and the bald guard came storming back in, whispering in the queen's ear before sitting along the wall. Watching us like a wolf, waiting for the opportunity to strike. _He will have to die first_. I mused as I wondered at the real reasoning for his presence. He didn't seem like the protector type to me. His eyes were to hungry, his hands inching towards the sword at his side as he stared down all who met his gaze.

"When we were young, Jamie and I looked so much alike that even our father couldn't tell us apart. I couldn't understand why he treated us differently. Jamie was taught to fight with sword, and lance, and mace, and I was taught to smile and sing and please. He was heir to Casterly Rock, and I was sold to some stranger like a horse to be ridden whenever he desired."

"You were Robert's queen." Sansa spoke in confusion. I'd heard of Robert through whispered words. Tale of his death had floated from mouth to gossiping mouth as I flittered about, one of Vary's faithful birds.

"And you will be Joffery's. Enjoy." The queen chuckled as she raised her glass before drinking deeply. Sansa looked down at her hands, mind working to process some hidden bit of information.

"I don't think I know this one." The queen spoke as her eyes finally met mine. Sansa looked at me with wide eyes, wondering at the queen's motives as I stood, head bowed, hand itching to grab my knife as she walked over to me, eyes searching my body.

"Pretty." She sneered. I bowed, as was expected, feeling very vulnerable and exposed as she laughed at me.

"That was the most pitiful excuse for a bow I have ever seen. Here, I'll show you. Straighten your back, and bend." She instructed. I bit back my retort as I copied her, wanting nothing more than to smack that self-righteous look from her face.

"Very good." She chuckled as she waved for me to follow her.

"How long have you been in Sansa's service?" The queen asked as Sansa stood close to my side.

"Almost a month, your grace." I spoke, as I tried to keep a straight face.

"And when did you leave Dorne?" I paused, head tilted to the side as I calculated my answer. The queen smiled at me then.

"I'm quite good with accents. Though, the people I met were quite noble. You're not." She explained. "When did you leave?" I wanted to asked what difference it made, but I could tell she was going to judge whatever came from my mouth next.

"Four years ago your grace. My mother and I came over on a merchant ship. My mother took ill and died leaving me on my own." Sansa cast a sideways glance at me. No doubt wondering why I failed to mention my sister as the queen seemed to stare through my soul.

"From Dorne to the Red Keep, all without learning how to curtsy properly." The queen mused with calculating eyes. "I imagine that's a very interesting story. What's your name?"

"Elena, your grace." I replied softly. _This must be how Tyrion feels_. I had not known then what he'd meant when he told me of how he was quite uncomfortable in his sister's presence. Like a mouse looking into the eyes of a cat.

"Tell us a story Elena." The queen ordered with a sly smile. She was setting a trap for me. I knew it, could see it, but could not figure a way around it.

"When I was eleven, my mother-" My words were cut off then as a soldier burst into the room, long hair clinging to a sweat splattered face.

"Your grace." He panted loudly as he pushed past us.

"What news?" The queen asked as she stood to meet the still panting soldier.

"The Imp has set the river on fire. Hundreds of ships are burning. Maybe more. Stannis' fleets destroyed, but his troops have landed outside the city walls." This last part was whispered as if he didn't mean for the rest of us to hear. My heart stuttered as I thought of Tyrion. Wondering if he was alright.

"Where is Joffery?" The queen asked, only seeming to care about her demon child.

"On the battlements with Lord Tyrion." The guard answered as if it were obvious. The queen licked her lips, brain working over time as she looked the soldier in the eyes.

"Bring him back inside, at once." She commanded, much to my surprise. A king should be outside rallying his troops.

"But your grace-"

"What?" She snapped, a fire in her eyes.

"The king's presence is good for moral."

"Bring him back to his chambers, now." Her voice was cold, demanding obedience. This soldier obviously noticed this as well, because his eyes cast towards the floor once more.

"Not here?" He asked softly.

"With the women and children? Do you want him to be mocked as a coward for the rest of his life?" She sneered. _If she only knew what the people already thought of him._ I thought with a hidden smile, wondering if the child king has pissed himself yet or not.

"No. But I-"

"Now." They stared at each other for a moment, before the soldier dropped his gaze and sped from the room.

"When I told you about Sir Ilyn Payne, I lied." The queen sighed as she sat back down, meeting Sansa's gaze, as she held her glass out for another drink. "Do you want to hear the truth? Do you want to know why he's really here?" If Sansa didn't, I most defiantly did. There was something not right with the pale man.

"He's here for us. Stannis may take the city, he make take the throne, but he will not take us alive." _She's lost her mind._ I raged inwardly as a smirk pulled at the man's lips. She'd rather her servant kill us then give us a chance to fight back. A plan formulated in my mind as I wondered at our chances of overpowering him, but looking out at the women who were huddling together, I knew we didn't really stand a chance, and I believe the queen knew it too. _I have to get Sansa to safety, nothing else matters now but keeping my vow._ I thought, though how exactly I was supposed to do that was beyond me. The only way out of here was through that door, and I had no doubt the guard would get to us, before I could get her out without some sort of distraction.

"They're going to take the city, aren't they?" Sansa asked as she stood close to me, while the queen seemed lost in thought.

"It's possible. I will not spend time and energy on lies." I answered as screams and shouts echoed outside, the fire bright along the river in the distance. _I should be out there._ I thought miserably. _I should be out there by his side._

"What will we do?" Sansa asked as she looked to me for guidance, her eyes searching my face for answers. I took a deep breath, searching my mind for some sort of plan.

"I will not let you die in here." I promised, gnawing on my lip as I looked at the women who seemed to understand what was happening outside as a soldier, once again, bust into the room.

"The battle is lost your grace." He spoke as he bowed before the queen who continued to sip wine.

"Stannis' troops are at the gates. When the gold cloaks saw the king leaving, they lost all heart." He explained. I cursed the queen then, and her coward son. Tyrion was out there alone now, no doubt trying to lead men who would not want to follow one they considered lesser. _I should be out there with him._

"Where is my son?" The queen asked. I wanted to smack her then. Curse her for being so selfish.

"I want to escort him back to the battle." The soldier suggest.

"Why do I care what you want?" The queen asked haughtily as she wrinkled her nose at him.

"Now listen to me-" The queen struck then, like a viper, knocking the soldier to the floor. Women jumped and yelped in surprise as they looked on the scene with wide eyes, before she stormed from the room. The women looked at each other, panicking as they searched for answers.

"Now would be the perfect time to step up. Take your place as their queen." I suggested. Sansa nodded her understanding, pleading with the women to not be afraid, trying to ease their panic as my mind went to getting Sansa to safety. Now that the queen gone, there was nothing to keep her here, where the guard was already sizing up his prey.

"Shall we sing a hymn?" She suggested, before she began singing. It was not long before the women joined in with shaking voices.

"It's time for you to go now." I whispered as I grabbed her hand, spinning her so she was looking at me. "Go to your chamber and bar your door. Don't let anyone in, until I come to get you." I ordered as I pushed her towards the door while the guard was preoccupied with testing the sharpness of his sword.

"Come with me." She plead as she looked to me with wide eyes.

"I can't. I don't have time to explain. Please, go." I urged as I pushed her out of the door. Watching as she rushed down the hall and out of sight.


	20. Chapter 22

~Elena~

 _I will not let this place be taken without a fight._ I promised silently as I allowed the darkness to take over. My hands drawing my knives swiftly as I tore at my dress, ripping it so that it reached above my knees. Red tinted my gaze as the screams grew louder, my feet echoing against the stones, before I reached the open door. Men lay in different states of destruction. Some missing limbs, all staring up with lifeless eyes. A metallic tang clung to my lips as I looked for my lord, knives resting in my hands like familiar friends, striking out at anyone who got to close. _Where is he?_ I panicked as I continued to fight my way forward, blood coating my skin, and matting my hair. _I must look like a demon._ I mused as my knives continued to feed my blood lust. The darkness wanting more lives. More bodies to fall at my feet as I continued to search, keeping careful watch of the bodies I stepped over incase one happened to be his. It was both relieving and disheartening to not see him. Not even a glance as I worked my way through the masses, before cheers reached my ears. I rushed towards them, arriving just in time to see more troops pouring in. _Tyrion._ There he was, fighting with a battle

axe, the troops fighting along side him. _No!_ I gasped inwardly as I sliced at another tender throat, a soldier raising a mace to strike Tyrion down before Podrick tackled him, stabbing the man in the eye. Tyrion looked up at a large man, one of the King's Guard with a smile, before the impossible happened. The guard sliced at Tyrion's face. Tyrion stood there, his face frozen in shock as he bled, before a spear stabbed through the guard's eye, killing him instantly. My heartbeat thundered in my ears as I rushed towards them, side stepping a flailing sword in the process. _Please let him be alive._ I prayed as more troops rode in, slicing down the enemy. In my confusion, I was knocked to the ground. My knife slashing the throat of the body that lay on top of me now. Tears burned in my eyes as I tried to push his weight off of me. Deciding that if he died, I would lay down and die beside him.

"They're retreating!" A soldier shouted triumphantly as others took up in cheer, with renewed effort, I pushed the dead soldier off of me, only to see that Tyrion was no longer there.

 _He must be alive. They've gotten him somewhere safe to tend to him._ I told myself as I pushed my tired body to run back towards the castle as more troops rushed away. _I will find him. He will be alright._ I rushed into the castle, determined to make it to my chambers and wash the gore from my body before someone saw me.


	21. Chapter 23

~Tyrion~

I awoke to a terrible pain in my face, the memory of fire and screams in my mind, before I blinked away the last fogs of what seemed to be a dream to see Maester Pycelle looking down at me with a mocking grin. I did not trust being anywhere near this man while I was not strong enough to defend myself.

"Pod!" I shouted, hoping my quiet squire was close by. "Pod!"

"Yes my lord?" He called as he rushed to my side, eyes wide.

"Find Bronn or Varys. Tell them I am with Maester Pycelle and very much alive." I ordered.

"Yes my lord." He spoke before rushing off quickly as the Grand Maester chuckled.

"Would you like something for the pain?" He asked with a sly smile as he came to stand next to me. I glared at him for a moment, only to find it was rather tiring and quite painful so I gave it up rather quickly.

"What happened?" I asked with a sigh as I lay my head back on a pillow.

"The murderer and traitor, Stannis Baratheon, suffered a stunning defeat at the hands of your father." He explained quite casually, as if I hadn't been involved at all.

"Where am I?" I asked, noticing this room was considerably smaller than my own chambers, and less decorative. The Grand Maester looked about before smiling again.

"These are your new chambers." He explained. "A little cramped perhaps, but you don't need much room, do you?" He thought he was being quite clever, the cheeky bastard.

"You are no longer Hand of the King." He announced before walking away. He paused at the door, picking out a coin from his pocket before turning back to me.

"For your trouble." He laughed as he flicked it at me, finally leaving with a laugh. I looked about me then, taking in the dust covered books and small chest. The bland walls and sour drapes. _It's like they picked the most miserable room in the keep and placed me in it._ I thought with a sigh as I gazed up at the ceiling. Wondering how I'd come this far only to lose it all in a single night, without even the slightest drop of wine.


	22. Chapter 24

~Tyrion~

Hours I waited, staring into the great nothing, wondering where I'd gone wrong. What had I not seen in the grand scheme of things, before the door opened and the familiar face of Lord Varys frown down at me.

"I imagine I look every bit the monster they called me." I chuckled before hissing as pain laced my face. _I should have taken something for the pain._ I thought as he came to sit next to me, Pod standing guard by the door.

"I'm afraid I have news about a great treachery your sister has committed against you. She being the reason you were struck down by one of your own." He spoke with a sigh. My guard instantly went up for Varys has been known to tell quite the colorful tale.

"Why should I believe you?" I asked as I searched his face.

"Why would I lie about it?" He asked, seeming rather at ease.

"To create strife between my sister and me." I stated, not wanting to believe my own sister would try to have me killed while I was out fighting her son's war.

"Well, before, there was nothing but love. Sir Mandon Moore, tried to kill you on your sister's orders. If it weren't for your squire's bravery, you'd be a dead man." Lord Varys spoke as Pod continued to stand, eyes cast towards the floor.

"Pod?" I called with a sigh.

"Yes, my lord?" He answered, quickly walking forward.

"Would it be excessive of me to ask you to save my life twice in a week?" I asked as I looked up at him.

"No my lord." He answered with a small smile.

"You're a good lad. Go get Bronn. Tell him I want four of his most loyal cloaks outside my door at all times." I ordered. He bowed as he turned to do my bidding before Varys stopped him.

"I'm afraid your friend has been relieved of his command of the city watch." Which was news to me, and quiet unsettling. "The gold cloaks are now firmly in the hands of your father, or your sister, it varies from cloak to cloak." Which unsettled me even more.

"Then my hills tribesmen." I announced, as I thought of the rough men I'd grown close to before all this mess.

"Have gone home." Varys announced with a frown. "Your father paid them quite handsomely." Then there was no one. No one I could really trust to keep me safe in my vulnerable state.

"I'm afraid we won't be seeing each other for quite some time my lord." Varys stated with a look that borderlined on regret.

"Wouldn't want to swim to close to a drowning man?" I laughed, wandering at the uselessness of it all. "And I thought we were friends."

"We are." He stated, before turning to look at the waiting squire. "Podrick, would you mind?" Podrick took the hint, flashing me one more look before turning to open the door. I was both relieved and terrified when Elena walked through the door, tears glistening in those icy eyes as she rushed to sit beside me.

"There are many who know this city faced defeat with out you. The king won't give you any honors. The history books won't mention you, but we will not forget." Varys stated with a bow before following Podrick out the door.

"I waited for hours without a word. There was no news, no whispers. I nearly drove myself crazy with the thought that perhaps you'd died." She whispered as she took my hand, wiping at a few stray tears that glistened against flushed cheeks. There were fresh scratches on her neck and bruising on her arms, but she appeared well, long chocolate curls falling across her shoulders, the pale blue of her dress making her eyes really sparkle. _She's to beautiful for a monster like me._ I thought sadly as I looked away from her.

"It was good of you to come see me." I stated softly, not wanting to meet her eyes.

"Why wouldn't I? You're mine, remember? Am I not yours?" She asked as she reached for my face. I slapped her hand away before I could stop myself, knowing a beast lay beyond these rags.

"I want to see." She stated firmly, lip tucked between her teeth as that look of determination crossed her face.

"No, you do not. A monster lays behind these rags." I stated softly. She chuckled then, drawing my attention as she folded her arms across her chest.

"Monsters induce fear. I am not afraid of you, so you must not be a monster." She spoke, recounting what she'd said to me the first time we met. I bit my tongue to keep the tears at bay as she reached for my bandages again, being gentle as she tried not to rip open the scab underneath. She stared at me then, running her eyes over my face, head cocked to the side.

"Well?" I asked, waiting for her to run screaming. She offered me a small smile, reaching out to touch my face again.

"See, I am not afraid. So you are not a monster." She declared as my heart thumped painfully in my chest, tears burning in my eyes once more. Her eyes grew hard then, her fingers curling into fist as she looked away from me.

"I knew it, you can't really look at me can you?" I spoke, feeling more hurt than I cared to admit. She shook her head, standing up, surprising me when she snatched up her knife and stabbed the blade deep into a small wooden table.

"I watched you on the battle field. Watched the guard slice open your face." She spoke in a watery whisper. My eyes widen at the news.

"How is that possible? You were in the keep with Sansa and my sister." I stated as she turned and looked at me, eyes feverish, cheeks flushed.

"I made sure Sansa was safe, then I came to look for you. I had finally made it to you when you were attacked by one of your own." She explained as tears of hatred gathered in those fiery eyes.

"And now to find out your family did this to you. I should kill them. All of them." There was a darkness in her voice that told me she was serious. A look in her eyes that told me she wanted blood.

"Come here." I urged as I held out my hand. The darkness faded as she came to sit by me, taking my hand in hers as she leaned down close.

"Let's leave. Let's go to Dorne. I can grab my sister and we can be away from this place. We can go tonight while everyone is sleeping." She spoke with a smile as she looked longingly out of the window. I chuckled then, wondering at her excitement.

"And what would we do in Dorne?" I asked as I caressed her cheek, running a thumb along her plump lips.

"We could go to the sky markets. Make love under the hot desert sun. We could live together in peace." Her voice told me she thought this was true and that she desperately wanted these things with me.

"I cannot go to Dorne." I spoke softly. Her face fell then, confusion etched into those strange icy eyes.

"Why not? There is no one here who could stop us. Not your sister, your father, the king. No one." _How do I make her understand?_

"I belong here. I'm good at this. The talking, the dealing with these people, out thinking them. This is who I am. I like it. This life. I like it more than anything I have ever done." My heart broke as tears pooled in her eyes. Wondering if she'd go anyways, back to a place that was familiar and safe. Back to her home.

"Are you going to leave?" I asked as the silence grew to smother me. She looked at me then, as if seeing me for the first time, her hand reaching out to caress my cheek, before she leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on my lips.

"You are mine, and I am yours. Until my last breath." She whispered as a single tears fell onto my chest. The tears came then, flooding down my cheeks with me unable to stop them. She kissed the tears away, leaning to lay her head on my chest as I hugged her close. Wondering how the Gods could give a pathetic half man life me, such a gift as she.


	23. Chapter 25

~Elena~

Sansa was greatly changed. Gone was the lively youthful girl and in her place was a quiet subdued lady of ranking plagued with thoughts she would not share with me. I felt slighted at her coldness as well as suspicious. Word had reached me through Lord Varys that she had been cast aside by the child king for a lovely creature called Margaery Tyrell, a windowed innocent that came with Tywin, the new Hand of the King. I thought she'd be happy now that she was no longer claimed by the Lannisters, but she was sinking somewhere that I could not go. I'd followed her closely, almost neglecting my little lion lord, for fear that she may do something rash. Something irreversible. We spent most of our day simply walking in silence as she looked about her with saddened eyes, no smile touching her lips.

"To Dorne. It's going to Dorne." She spoke, shaking me from my thoughts as she looked at a ship sailing away in the distance. A longing expression crossed her face as she watched the sails billow in the wind, listening to the waves lap against the rocks while birds circled overhead, singing out hymns of hunger.

"Dorne?" I asked, as I looked out at them, wondering how much it would cost to get my sister on one of those ships. Lucia had come back with tales of farm creatures and new friends. I hadn't visited with her long, afraid the darkness that still crept at the edge of my mind would taint her. Rosette seemed to notice the wrongness in me as she watched our exchange from the corner, because she warned me to keep a careful mind. To not lose myself to this place.

"It's carrying silk, and it's supposed to bring back wine in exchange." She explained as she turned to look at me, that haunting look in her eyes once more as she noticed the guard at the edge of the pier we were perched upon. I'd been against the man in brass armor, acting more like a jailer than a guard, but I'd had to keep my mouth shut for fear of the consequences.

"But it's not coming back. The captain is tired of wasting his life so lords and ladies of King's Landing can get drunk on better wine than they deserve. He's going to stay in Dorne, wait out the winter with his beautiful amor." It was the only game she allowed herself to play now. Making up stories of people she'd never met. Giving them fanciful lives and dreams.

"Not everyone from Dorne is very beautiful, I can assure you." I laughed as she looked at me, perhaps wondering if I was playing games with her or not.

"You're ruining the game." She commented as she turned to look back out at the water. I sighed lightly shaking my head at her.

"I do apologize my lady. I was only trying to make the facts more realistic." She ignored me, eyes searching the golden sunset horizon.

"What about that one there?" She asked as she pointed to a large ship, signifying it was my turn to come up with some dream story. I looked, taking in the much to large ship with even larger sails. To tell truth, that ship was probably going to Volantis, but I knew the truth was not what she wanted to hear, and I could not much blame her for it.

"That ship is going to Braavos." I declared deciding I would play along for now, seeing as it gave me an opportunity to distract my mind, if only for a moment.

"Why?" Sansa asked as she turned to look at me.

"His lover, an ex-slave, is there waiting for him. She stands watching the sea day and night, praying to the Gods for his safe return." She offered a small smile, nodding her head at my willingness to play along. I could understand her want for a break from reality. The sound of boots against wood drew my attention to a man with dark hair and a face that offered little comfort towards safety. I edged closer to Sansa, hand inching towards my ever present knife as he offered us a smile.

"Lovely day for it." He called, gathering Sansa's attention. "Watching the ships."

"Lord Baelish." Sansa greeted with a simple bow of her head as I watched him circle to stand before us, an uneasy feeling settled in my stomach as he gave Sansa a look that was more than friendly.

"Might I speak with Lady Sansa alone for a moment?" He asked, finally addressing me. I wanted to say no, but it was not my place. So I left with a sigh once Sansa nodded her acceptance of his company. A woman with dark red hair waited at the edge of the pier, watching the duo closely as Lord Baelish sat beside Sansa, leaning in close so they may speak in secret. Whatever they spoke of interested Sansa greatly, her face eager and filled with that longing again.

"You're her handmaiden." The woman spoke as she came to stand beside me, a secret smile on her face. She was dressed rather simply in a blue robe like dress with red and gold trim. I didn't much like the way she looked me over, her eyes lingering far to long.

"You're observant." I replied simply turning away from that look that made me want to step away from her. "And you're his-"

"I help manage his affairs." Which I thought was quite unlikely, though I didn't say so.

"He must be an important person." I reasoned as I took in his fine clothes and sword that hung at his side.

"So is she. I grew up in the shadow of her father's castle. The day she was born they rang the bells from sunrise to sunset." I smiled at the memory of what must have been a joyous day for Winterfell, imagining the smiling faces and celebrations.

"We've both done rather well, you and I." The woman commented.

"Yes?" I asked, having no idea to what she was referring to.

"Given where we started." I turned then with a raised brow, wondering where she was going with this.

"And where is that?" She gave me that lingering look once more, making me feel unclothed and vulnerable.

"It's just easier for girls like us to dig our way out." She spoke ignoring my question with a slight smirk. I rolled my eyes, turning to see that the duo had finished their conversation, Lord Baelish turning with a smile plastered on his face, leaving Sansa to look out over the waters.

"Watch out for her." The woman spoke softly.

"I always do."

"Watch out for her with him." She finished before Lord Baelish reached us, inclining his head to me before walking off. I watched as Sansa continued to stand there, that uneasy feeling coming back full force.

"I believe I'd like to go back to the keep now. I have needlework that has been calling to me to finish it." Sansa spoke up quite suddenly as she turned and walked quickly away. I hurried to keep up with her quick strides, wondering at her impatients.

"Shall I stay with you my lady?" I asked. She paused, turning to look at me as if for the first time, her blue eyes searching.

"I think I shall be quite fine on my own. Once in the keep, I give you leave to do as you wish for the night. I shall be taking my supper in my room, so I won't be needing any help." It felt as if I'd been dealt a stinging blow. Sansa had never before seemed so intent on my not being near her. _Does she since the wrongness as well I wonder?_


	24. Chapter 26

~Elena~

I was alone again, as I found happening to me more and more. Normally, I might have taken enjoyment at a bit of alone time, but my mind would not be put at ease with the words of the dark haired lady ringing in my ears and the fact that I hadn't heard from Tyrion in days. Lady Sansa had decided to take the day for herself, telling me I could return to help her get ready for her lunch date with Lady Margaery and her mother. I'd decided to take the time to do a bit of investigating myself. _Lord Varys had sent for me to be a useful little bird. Might as well be of use._ I thought as I slipped on a dress of pale green, taking the time to braid my hair from my face and belting my knife to my thigh before rushing from my room, brown traveling cloak in hand.

I'd found that the market place was a wonderful source of gossip. Amongst the vendors' loud boasting voices, one could pick up quick snatches of conversation. It appeared, from what pieces I could gather, that Lady Margaery had visited the orphanage, passing out toys and food to the children. The people of King's Landing were in better spirit, speaking highly of their new queen to be, though they still spit on Joffery's names, which was really no surprise. I walked steadily deeper in the market, wondering if I should buy something to keep up appearances or not.

"Elena? Is that you?" My heart stuttered and my breath hitched as I slowly turned to see a familiar face. Elizabeth was waving at me, her face flushed with excitement as she rushed over to me, flocked by two handmaidens dressed in pale pink.

"Hello Lady Elizabeth." I greeted with a slight curtsy as was expected.

"No need for that Elena. We're friends after all. Oh I have the most exciting news. Do walk with me will you?" She offered as she turned and presented her arm. I took it, walking with her as if we'd been friends for a long time.

"What news do you have Lady Elizabeth?" I asked as I focused both on her and the people around me. She giggled, face flushing pink again and she pushed back a stray blonde hair from her face.

"I am engaged to be married. I haven't met him yet mind you, for he's a merchant and constantly traveling, but we write letters constantly. He comes from a long line of well to do family." She spoke, her voice light with awe.

"That is exciting news indeed. I hope their cook makes cakes as good as yours." I teased. She smiled brightly, her eyes twinkling with amusement.

"I doubt that very much." _I might can use this new found friendship to my advantage._ I thought as she stopped to look at an assortment of necklaces.

"Lady Elizabeth. I was wondering if perhaps you've heard news of any interesting happenings after the war?" She selected one of sapphire and diamonds, paying the asked for coins before walking with me again, her brow wrinkled with concentration.

"There have been rumors amongst the commoners that Tyrion Lannister helped defeat the army of Stannis Baratheon. Though most of the nobles say it was really Tywin Lannister. I'm not sure which is actually true. Apparently Tywin came with the aid of the house of Tyrell from High Garden, bringing with him a very beautiful woman by the name of Margaery Tyrell." She looked at me then with wide eyes. "Poor Lady Sansa. To think of the embarrassment she must have felt to be cast aside so effortlessly. It's quite a scandal really. Lady Margaery was married once before. A widower I hear it told. Her husband killed by one of his own, in his own camps." I didn't ask how it was she knew this information. As a bird, my job was to collect as much information as possible, not to ask pointless questions of my informants.

"Surely, if she'd been married before, then she is not as innocent as she claimed to be?" I asked. Elizabeth frowned for a moment, mulling over my question as we stopped by a vendor boasting hair accessories.

"No, I imagine she wouldn't be innocent if she'd actually consummated her marriage. I mean, marriage isn't exactly final until then I hear." Her face flushed again at this moment, and I realized she must be thinking of her own upcoming marriage.

"Have you ever laid with a man before?" She asked softly as we continued walking, her eyes wide with curiosity.

"It is not so bad. It only hurts a little at first." I answered, trying to ease her worries. She nodded her acceptance before her hand maidens stepped up beside her.

"It's time to go my lady. Your mother is expecting you back soon." One of them spoke softly, eyeing me with displeasure. I smiled at her, not bothered by her judgment.

"Yes of course. I hope we meet again soon Elena. It was wonderful speaking to you." Elizabeth spoke in farewell before she kissed my cheek and hurried off. _Nice speaking to you too._ I thought with a sly smile before I hurried back to the Keep.


	25. Chapter 27

~Elena~

Sansa was quiet again as I helped her wash up, walking around to tidy her room as I waited for her hair to dry.

"My Lady, what did Lord Baelish and you talk about that day at the pier?" I asked suddenly, tired of being kept in the dark. She flashed me a look through the mirror of her vanity a curious expression on her face.

"Why do you ask?" She spoke, her arched eyebrow raised in suspicion.

"I am merely curious. I want to keep you safe. I feel I can only do that if I know all there is to know." She smiled as she readjusted the corset of her purple dress, draping a sheer purple cloth around her neck.

"It was nothing really." She answered as I came over to brush her hair. It was my turn to raise an eyebrow then.

"I don't believe it." I spoke with a small smile as she looked at me again.

"He didn't want anything. He didn't. He just takes an interest because he loved my mother." She explained, which was news I chose to file away for future use should I deem it useful. I went over in my head, the look Lord Baelish had given her, as if he were already picturing her naked.

"Men only want one thing from a pretty girl." I warned as I began braiding her hair. She smiled shyly, shaking her head.

"Little finger is not in love with me." She stated as she stood, allowing me to help her slip on her long evening jacket.

"Love is not what he is after." I announced, knowing only to well what that look was, having received it on many occasions myself.

"He's to old." Sansa reasoned with a slightly disgusted look on her face as if she could never see herself with anyone that far along in age.

"They never see it that way." I spoke, deciding to put my little bird's skill back to use. I came to stand in front of her, tieing up the string on her jacket, smoothing out the wrinkles.

"He didn't ask you to do anything or spy on anyone?" I asked nonchalantly trying to coax some sort of information out of her.

"No, of course not." She spoke, though her voice shook slightly. I sighed heavily, wondering when the time came that she stopped sharing things with me.

"Should he ask you to do anything, try anything, or touch you without your consent. I want you to tell me okay? No excuses." I spoke as I fashion a pin to jacket. She smiled as if it was a joke.

"What will you do?" She asked as she looked at me, eyes filled with amusement.

"I will make it end." I stated, the darkness rubbing against my mind like a cat who craved attention. A knock came at the door before she could speak, stealing away her attention.

"Sir Loras Tyrell, my lady." Her ever present guard shouted at the closed door. Sansa's eyes grew wide with excitement as a smile stretched across her pretty face.

"Send him in." She squeaked before she began fussing with her hair. I shook my head, smiling at her childish excitement before going to open the door.

"Lady Sansa." Loras Tyrell greeted with a smile. He was boyishly handsome with curled locks the color of caramelized honey and eyes like the blue seas. His smile widened upon seeing Sansa and I could see the appeal.

"Sir Loras." Sansa greeted in return, her cheeks flushing a deep shade of scarlet.

"My sister, Margaery, and my grandmother, Olenna, invite you to take air with them in the gardens. May I escort you to them?" He asked as he offered her his hand. The happiness in Sansa's eyes warmed my heart, but I was still cautious, as I always seemed to be when confronted with people in high places. She wasted just enough time to spare me a hopeful glance before rushing over to take his hand. _Please keep her safe._ I prayed to the Gods as I watched them walk away together, before moving on to the next problem at hand.


	26. Chapter 28

~Elena~

I took my time walking through the quiet halls, trying to calm my nerves as I made my way to Tyrion's chambers. Making sure that no one saw me before I slipped through the door. He'd had someone come clean up a bit. The dust was gone and the grime on the windows cleaned. There were books from the library and new blankets on the bed. I poured myself a glass of wine while I waited, nearly spilling it on myself as my hand shook. _Why am I so nervous?_ I questioned silently as I gave up on the drink venture and merely waited patiently. He arrived not long after, a worried look on his face as he removed his gloves and threw them on the nearby table.

"Hello, my lord." I greeted with a small smile. The worried look increased, his eyes growing wide, as he rushed over, taking my shaking hands in his.

"It is dangerous for you to be here." He stated before he placed a gentle kiss to my lips. I frowned, that nervous flighty feeling returning.

"I think we may have a problem involving a mutual interest." I replied, wondering if it was a bad idea coming to him. _Maybe I should have gone to Lord Varys._

"Did anyone see you?" He asked as his eyes started shifting towards the door nervously.

"No." I spoke, looking at the door as well, wondering what or who he was waiting for.

"Are you sure? My father... Having you killed would be the high point of his week. You have to be absolutely certain." I remember hearing something like that. Tywin threatening to kill any 'whore' Tyrion brought to his bed, but I was no whore, and I had no intentions of being killed. I kissed him again, trying to take away his worry as I trailed my hand along his scarred cheek. He sighed contentedly before looking up at me, taking my hands in his.

"Alright." He spoke with a small smile. "What is this problem?"

"Sansa spoke with Lord Baelish, and I'm not entirely sure of his intentions. His friend warned me about him." He looked at me, face etched with confusion.

"Baelish doesn't have friends." He stated as he searched my face.

"I don't know her name." I admitted sheepishly.

"Oh Ros, the red head?" I looked at him then, wondering if I should even ask.

"Do I even want to know how you know her?" I asked looked down at our hands.

"I try to know as many people as I can. You never know which ones you might need." He reasoned with a sheepish smile.

"How many times?" I asked before I meant to. He sighed deeply, knowing exactly what I meant.

"Once. Well, twice. But I have slept with no one else since I met you. On that you have my word." I laughed, shaking my head at him as he ran his hand up my thigh. I smacked it away playfully.

"Back to the problem at hand."

"Alright." He sighed, though he was smiling lightly. "What did she say about Littlefinger?"

"That Sansa shouldn't trust him." He looked at me with raised eyebrow before chuckling.

"Is there an idiot in any village who trust Littlefinger?" I rolled my eyes at how he wasn't taking this seriously.

"I took a vow to protect her. I assumed you'd want the same."

"Now that the Lannisters have discarded her, Sansa will have many suitors. She's a great beauty with a very old name." I shouldn't have been jealous, but I couldn't fight the feeling. Tyrion had been acting more distant, perhaps it was because he'd developed affections elsewhere.

"A great beauty is she?" I spoke only half playing as I shoved him lightly.

"Yes. Well, I mean objectively, she is a great beauty. Her face is quite pleasing..To other men and women. People in general. But not to me of course. I only have eyes for you." He stammered as he grabbed my hands again. I admit, I got a little pleasure from seeing him struggle and at a loss for words.

"Would you rather have her? She is a child." I spoke curiously. He sighed deeply before walking over to sit on the bed.

"I don't even want to talk about her."

"But you are."

"Only because you're making me." _Well I never._ I walked over then, leaning down so he'd have to look me in the eyes.

"I didn't open your mouth and force those words to come tumbling out." I snapped as I grabbed his cheeks to prove a point.

"This is cruel and unfair. This is cruelly unfair."

"Oh so cruel. Elena is so cruel to me." I teased as he looked up at me with large eyes.

"Oh yes." He hummed before he captured my lips.

"Am I cruel now?" I asked, voice breathy as I unbuckled his jacket. He chuckled as he ran his hand down my cheek, fingers lingering on my neck.

"Only if you stop." He whispered. "But please, you musn't come here again. It's not safe." Then he was kissing me again. It was so hard to concentrate when my mind was awhirl with emotion. The lingering taste of wine on his lips sweet against my tongue.

"Do you hear me?" He asked as he broke away, but I wasn't listening. My body filled with to much need. "You've come to a dangerous place, full of dangerous people." He breathed as I trailed kisses down his neck, hands quickly sliding his jacket down his arms.

"I am a dangerous woman too." I finished, before no more words were spoken.


	27. Chapter 29

~Elena~

"How do you know when you're in love?" I paused in my mission to wrestle Sansa's hair into a fashion that was really beyond my skill level. There were entirely to many braids and knots. It was a fashion I'd seen on Lady Tyrell one to many times. Sansa had become quite taken with the new queen to be. Following her around and keeping her company enough that I was little more than an afterthought in Sansa's mind. I'd felt slighted at first, before I realized it was quite a relief to be away from the Highborns for a while. I'd taken the time to visit the kitchen, often lending a hand with supper while listening to my sister tell jokes and stories. I also found myself becoming homesick, staring out the window with a glass of wine, longing to set sail across the ocean to my desert home.

"Why do you ask my lady?" I asked as I refocused on the task at hand, pleased with myself when I'd finished half of it without it looking to terrible, smoothing a few fiery stray pieces down with scented oil. She sighed lightly looking at me through the mirror, cheeks flushing as a smile stretched across her lips.

"I am merely curious." She answered simply. I knew better, though I didn't say so. I tried to think on how I felt the first time I realized I'd fallen in love, the fluttering of my heart and the agony at the realization that there would never be enough time between us.

"I suppose you know you're in love when that person is all you think about from the time you wake up to the time you go to sleep. When you feel like your heart is hovering on humming bird wings whenever they are near. When the thought of them disappearing nearly rips you in two." I answered, wondering what Tyrion was doing now. It had been so long since I'd seen him and I found myself craving his touch, his voice whispering in my ear. Tears burned in my eyes, but I blinked them away as Sansa nodded.

"I'm to be engaged." Sansa spoke suddenly, her voice hitched with excitement. I tilted my head, lips tucked between my teeth as I processed this, since it was the first I'd heard of it.

"To whom my lady?" I asked and I worked another rather complicated braid.

"Sir Loras Tyrell." Her voice took on a breathy quality that was slightly comical though I didn't comment. _Sir Loras?_ I filed this away to ask Lord Varys about the next time I saw him slinking about. "And when was this announced?" She frowned then, looking down in her lap at her clasped hands.

"It hasn't been officially announced yet. Lady Margaery will announce it after the royal wedding. I am to marry Sir Loras Tyrell and move to High Garden. I'm so excited I can barely breathe." She giggled, a glisten of the old Sansa shining through her bright blue eyes. Something inside of me knew this was going to end in disaster, but I hadn't been much of an optimist lately, so I pushed the feeling down.

"I am so happy for you Sansa. This is excellent news. You deserve all the happiness I know you'll find there." I spoke up with a smile I knew didn't reach my eyes.

"What will happen to you? Will you be safe here without me?" She asked. I choked down laughter at her concern. The darkness had yet to go away since the battle, nudging me to fight, kill. Eat the heart of my enemies. It made me feel powerful and dangerous. Lethal.

"I will be fine my lady. Though I am touched by your concern." She smiled at me then as I finished up, stopping myself from being to critical of my work. I had, after all, warned Sansa that I was not skilled when it came to fixing hair. I always believed simple was best.

"I might could arrange for you to come with me to High Garden. I hear it's very beautiful there." My mouth went dry as I thought of being taken away from my sister. I refused to simply leave her anywhere in this cease-pool kingdom, but I couldn't tell Sansa about Lucia.

"You shouldn't worry yourself about that my lady. Just focus on enjoying your time with your betrothed. Now, we should probably get you going. Your guard has proved to be very slow and you don't want to keep Lady Margaery waiting." I replied with a smile as I dabbed sweet oils on Sansa's neck before sending her off. More determined to find Lord Varys now that I knew there was a threat of my being sent off to another foreign land.


	28. Chapter 30

~Elena~

I found Lord Varys hiding amongst the books in the library, a young child by his side, who was waiting patiently to receive whatever Varys was scribbling hurriedly.

"Lord Varys, I need to speak with you. It's about a mutual interest." I spoke softly as the child eyed me curiously. He'd been picked off the streets. I could tell not by his skin, which had been scrubbed raw, or his clothes which were made of fine silk and probably borrowed for the occasion. It was by the slump of his shoulders, the alertness in his young eyes. He was accustomed to the harsh life. He, like me, had been plucked by Lord Varys' careful fingers to play as a pawn in his game.

"Just a moment dear." He acknowledged as he signed the letter, fanning the ink dry before he handed it to the boy.

"No one else but our agreed party sees this, understand?" Lord Varys spoke, his voice stern as he gazed at the boy.

"Yes m'lord." The child declared before snatching up the letter and running from the room.

"He's very young." I commented as I took a seat beside the plump noble.

"Only six. He'll ditch the clothes as soon as he leaves the castle, probably sell them for food, then he'll be a dirty child again, and who pays attention to children?" He sighed before he clasped his hands in his lap.

"What did you need to speak about little bird?" _Right._ I gulped a deep calming breath before I confessed everything I knew of Sansa's upcoming engagement and my fears of being sent away. _I will not leave my sister, and I dare someone to try and make me._ Lord Varys frowned deeply, running thick ringed fingers over his bald head.

"I'd heard whispers of such an engagement. She is living a fool's dream. Now that Tywin is back, no one will have their own say. As to your fear, if Sansa should marry, she will, most likely, take on a different handmaiden from High Garden. So rest assured you will not be shipped away." I frowned as I thought of Tyrion's father, Tywin. Predator eyes forever calculating, face always crumpled in a frown. I'd had the fortune of staying out of his way thus far, but I feared it wouldn't be that way forever.

"So you believe Sir Loras actually wishes to marry Sansa, or is this a Tyrell ruse to gain the Stark girl's trust?" It was something I'd often thought of as I listened to Sansa recount tales of Sir Loras' gloriousness. I'd often watched the boy myself, wondering what it was he was after. _A secret lies within that boy, and I'll be damned if I let him drag Sansa into something dark and_ _unforgiving._

"I believe he genuinely cares for her. Perhaps not as a wife, but as a friend. I admit, I haven't had much time to gather whispers of the Tyrell boy. I am quite astonished that you haven't gone hunting for answers yourself." A smile pulled at my lips as he chuckled, no doubt recounting our previous work together. I had been young then, only thirteen, and so full of questions. I'd been living as quite a skilled pick pocket when Lord Varys found me, afraid he would call the guards that constantly patrolled the streets, but he'd offered me sweet cakes, and later a job as his spy. I'd sworn to never reveal the work I was doing, and should I be caught, I'd taken a blood oath not to give away that I was working with Lord Varys.

"Everyone seems to be leaving me behind. When I actually see Sansa, I can barely get a sensible word out of her. Tyrion keeps to himself, so wrapped up in his own fear that I'm little more than a thought. Lucia is still so young and innocent, I simply can't get her involved more than she already is. Then there's the darkness." Lord Vary's looked at me closely, eyes searching every detail of my face as I fought not to squirm under his gaze.

"Darkness?" He asked as he leaned back, his eyes still focused with hawk like intensity. I nibbled my lower lip, wondering how much I should tell him. _If I don't tell someone, I'll go insane._

"It started during the riot, when Sansa was snatched on the streets. Twenty men must have fell by my blade in my attempt to get to her, and more still in order to save her. Then it showed again during the Battle of the Black Water, both when I thought I'd have to kill the Queen's guard and when I went into the fray to find Tyrion." His mouth formed a perfect circle, his fist clenching as his neck flushed scarlet.

"You were in the battle? Have you lost your mind Elena? You could have been killed." He admonished as he unclenched his hand long enough to grab mine.

"I had to know he was alright. There's no need to worry, I made sure Sansa was safe before I went out." I explained softly, wondering if maybe I should have kept that last detail to myself.

"Sansa is not who I am worried about. I worry about you Elena. This darkness, it's like when you were younger isn't it?" He's voice took on a soothing tone as he rubbed small circles on my palms. I shook my head. This was different than the small brawls and arguments I used to get into as a kid. Never before had I actually craved violence.

"No, it's not the same. It's darker, more blinding." I confessed as I flexed my fingers to keep from caressing the blade that was strapped to my thigh.

"Perhaps I should send you and your sister back to Dorne?" He mused as he tapped his chin, mouth pulled in a frown.

"What will happen to Sansa if I leave?" I asked as I let the thought of home settle in my mind. The burning desert sand under my feet. The sun hot on my skin as I taste the fruits that grow in my uncle's personal garden.

"If you leave, she will no longer be your concern." He stated simply before he leaned back and waited for my decision. _I won't be able to protect Sansa from Dorne, and Tyrion-_

"I'm fine. There's no need to worry. Sansa is the mission, and I always complete my missions." I decided as I stood from my seat, bowing slightly.

"Thank you for your time Lord Varys." I finished as I made to walk away.

"Perhaps you should distance yourself from the little lord Elena. Until this darkness passes." I paused, studying him as he studied me. He was hiding something, of that much I was certain, but what it had to do with Tyrion was not yet clear.

"I'll be careful. It was nice seeing you Lord Varys. We should do it again sometime." I left with his chuckle following me.


	29. Chapter 31

~Elena~

"Do you think people will like it?" Sansa's voice was full of doubt as I worked on tieing a sash around her waist without cursing aloud. Unlike normals sashes, this one had three strands that intricately braided together. Quite like her favorite hair style these days, the task was way out of my creativity range.

"I doubt anyone will even notice." I sighed giving up on the damnable thing, deciding to simply hold the strands together so that Sansa could get the feel of her wedding reception dress. It was a bit much, in my opinion. The entire outfit consisting of an under-corset, a skirt, a dress, a jacket, and a sash. The sleeves were to long, not optimal should the need to fight arise. _It's a wedding. There will be no fighting._ I told myself as Sansa sighed contentedly.

"You're right. It's not my wedding. Anyway, from what I can tell, the dressers in High Garden will be far superior to the ones they use in King's Landing. They'd never make me anything as dull as this for my wedding." She surmised as I busied myself with taking the outfit off again. Frowning at the sash as if it had offended my honor. A look I hadn't realized Sansa had noticed until her cheeks flushed scarlet.

"Sir Loras likes green and gold brocade." A smile pulled at my lips as I took in her excitement, carefully putting the damn sash down, denying myself the satisfaction of tossing it into the fireplace so I wouldn't have to deal with it again.

"Of that, I have no doubt." I chuckled, going to undo the strings of her jacket. She got a distant look in her eyes, her face falling slightly.

"Do you think they'll let me invite my family?" I tilted my head, shrugging gently as I carefully removed her pin.

"They haven't asked me, and I hadn't thought to ask them my lady." Though I had a sneaky suspicion her family would not be sitting front row on her wedding day.

"But do you think they will?"

"Anything is possible." I concluded as I removed her jacket. There was a knock at the door before it was opened by a smiling maid in green.

"Lady Stark, Sir Tyrion wishes to see you, should I-"

"I beg your pardon my lady." _What in the name of the Gods?_ I quickly threw Sansa's jacket back onto her shoulders, appalled at Tyrion 's behavior. It was very rude to enter a lady's room without her permission.

"Good afternoon Lord Tyrion. I was just trying on a gown for Prince Joffery's wedding." Sansa greeted with an embarrassed smile as Tyrion realized his faux pas and turned his head.

"Yes, it should be quite a wedding." Tyrion commented slowly, face contorting with a frown as he waged a war within himself. _What's going on with him?_ I thought as he seemed to come to a conclusion.

"I need to speak with you Lady Sansa."

"Of course."

"Alone if I may." The darkness came back, rubbing at the back of my mind.

"She can't be alone with you. It isn't proper." I snapped before I could really stop myself.

"Elena it's alright. I'm sorry about her Lord Tyrion. She's not really from here, but I do trust her. She won't repeat whatever's said." His frown grew deeper as his eyes landed on me for a mere moment.

"Sometimes, we think we want to hear something, but it's only afterwards, when it's to late, you realize, you wished you'd heard it under entirely different circumstances." _Is he talking about me?_

"It's alright. What is it you wished to see me about?"

"Where to begin?" Tyrion tucked his lips firmly between his teeth as he shut the door carefully, that war waging once more.

"This is.. This is quiet awkward." He stammered as he continued to stand at the far side of the room.

"Has something happened?" Sansa's voice was tinted with worry, while I grew more impatient. Tyrion cleared his throat before his eyes grew determined. _Finally._

"It has been called to my attention that we are to be married." _What?_ Sansa chuckled as if Tyrion were telling a joke, only to find he wasn't laughing with her.

"You can't be serious? I would have been made aware of the fact." Her voice was high pitched, and I knew she wasn't far from falling into hysterics.

"I've only just been told. I realize this isn't exactly favorable, but-"

"I'd like you to leave please." Sansa whispered as her cheeks flushed, her blue eyes watering.

"Sansa if I -"

"She said leave Lord Tyrion." I growled, stamping out the pain with anger. He stared at me, face

awash in grief before he nodded and left.

"How could this have happened?" Sansa sobbed as she sank to the floor, not caring that she was getting her dress dirty. I sank to the floor with her, holding her tightly as she showered my dress with tears.

"It's going to be alright." I cooed as I rocked her gently, smoothing her hair away from her face.

"How? I was going to move to High Garden and marry Sir Loras. I was finally going to be away from this place." Her chest heaved with her sobs as I tried to gather my own emotions. I was a storm inside. Lighting, thunder, and a raging sea as I fought the urge to hurt something, or maybe someone. _I should have killed him while I had the chance._ Sansa's sobs cut off with a hitched breath as she hopped up, taking off at a run out the door.

"Sansa, wait a moment. Where are you going?" I called as I gave chase.

"Please haven't left yet. Please haven't left yet." She chanted as she raced for the balcony. _Surely she's won't_. If she tried to jump, I would have to use whatever force necessary to make sure she didn't, and I was so tired. Her sobs returned as she looked out at a ship sailing away. She reached her hand out as if she could make the ship return by sheer willpower.

"What's on that ship?" I asked as she wrapped her arms about herself.

"My last chance at freedom." She turned and clung to me tightly, showering me once more in tears. _I should have known. Never trust a Lannister._


	30. Chapter 32

~Elena~

Sweat rolled down my neck and face as I took another swipe at empty air. My muscles protested and lungs heaved with the need for more oxygen, but the vigorous exercises, my uncle had taught me, kept my mind busy. Kept the darkness at bay. I needed to keep my mind clear if I was to continue my mission. If I was going to keep Sansa safe from the Lannisters.

"My lady?" My knife came around to gently kiss the throat of a very shaken Podrick, who stared with wide eyes, a letter shaking in his tight grip.

"I do apologize Pod. I was merely practicing. How may I be of service?" He opened his mouth, but no words came out as he thrust the letter at me. I took it with a quirked brow, rage returning like a familiar friend as I took in the handwriting of one Tyrion Lannister. **Please meet me in my chamber in an hour. I must speak with you.** My hands trembled as I ripped the letter into tiny pieces, casting them out into the waters below.

"What do I tell him my lady?" Podrick asked as he shuffled from foot to foot.

"Whatever you wish Pod. I hope you have a wonderful afternoon." I commented as I turned, getting back into stance before my knives sliced at empty air once more, hating myself as Pod walked away, because I knew I'd meet with Tyrion, and the thought settled like a stone in the pit of my stomach.


	31. Chapter 33

~Elena~

"Chains?" I scoffed as I picked up the heavy golden chains with two trembling fingers. My body was tired and my emotions drained from practice. Tyrion had been waiting for me when I arrived, face open with a box in his hand.

"Solid gold from the mines outside Lannisburg. Smithed in Casterly Rock." He declared as he looked down at them with a soft smile. I wanted to smack him.

"Golden chains?" I resisted the urge to strangle him with said golden chains.

"You could buy a ship with those." A frown pulled at my lips as I crossed my arms, fixing him with a cool gaze.

"And I need a ship? Am I taking a trip that I am not aware of?" I would kill him if he tried to have me sent away. I wouldn't have a choice.

"Of course not. You're not going anywhere." He assured as he made to touch my arm, but decided against it.

"What is this about? Your marriage to the Stark girl? Have I forgotten to say my well wishes?" I laughed coldly, unable to stop the ice that froze every word.

"I didn't ask for this marriage. I didn't want it." I rolled my eyes, tired of everyone always lying to me.

"You don't want to marry a beautiful girl? A fact that you've noted yourself."

"That doesn't mean anything. This is duty. Not desire." I knew he was trying to make me see reason, but I was not feeling reasonable.

"Is that what you'll tell yourself when you finally take her?" I'd gone to far. I knew that when the tears burned my eyes and I couldn't stand to look at him anymore.

"I don't have a choice. My father-" Broken laughter fell from my lips as I turned walking away from him.

"Your father does not rule the world, and he most certainly does not rule you. We could still go away together to Dorne." His hands slapped the back of a chair, gripping the wood tightly as he looked at me, face filled with frustration.

"And what would I do there? Juggle? I am a Lannister of Casterly Rock." The finality of it hit then, and somewhere between overwhelming grief and rage, I'd become blissfully numb.

"And I am Elena. Whore and Sansa's handmaid."

"My feelings for you have not changed, but I will marry Sansa Stark and do my duty by her."

"While I what? Empty her chamber pot, bathe her, and warm your bed when you're bored?"

"I swear to you it will not be like that."

"Please, my lord, tell me how it will be?" He looked at me with pleading eyes, but I had no mercy left for him.

"I will buy you a good home in the city. You will have fine clothes. Guards to keep you safe. Servants. Your sister will have the best tutor, and any children we might have, will be well provided for." My mouth fell at the audacity of this would-be man.

"Children? You think I want children who will grow up bastards? Not knowing who their father is, like I did? Children who may be killed in their sleep if your father, sister, or anyone found out about them?" The very idea had bile churning in my throat.

"Yes. Yes I do my lady." His voice was soft as he took my hands. I wanted to fall into his arms and beg for him to make it right. _I have never been weak. I will not start now_.

"I am not your lady, you-"

"You are. You will always be my lady." The tears came back as I recalled sitting near the gardens; our first kiss.

"I told you once that this would happen. I said you will marry a beautiful lady, and there would be no room for me. Please, just let me disappear." I whispered as I withdrew my hands and marched from the room without another word, heart shattering.


	32. Chapter 34

~Elena~

 _If I left, would anyone even know I was missing?_ It was a thought that struck as I was helping prepare Sansa for her wedding. Luckily, Lady Margaery must have realized the hairstyle Sansa wanted was much to complicated for me, and sent two of her own handmaidens to assist. Sansa's wedding creation had turned out quite beautiful. She appeared older, somehow. Eyes determined, or perhaps the shock of actually getting married had not quite past. A knock on the door took me away from patting scented oil on her skin and put me directly in front of a vision I wished I'd stop having. I cast my eyes to the floor as I allowed him entry, the handmaidens quickly leaving as I took my place by Sansa's side.

"Lady Sansa." Tyrion greeted as he flashed a weak smile.

"You look very handsome my lord." Sansa returned as she looked him over. His smile widened as he looked down at himself. His suit was one of deep crimson and gold, and fit wonderfully.

"Oh yes, the husband of your dreams." I bit my lips to keep from speaking as I wished to be anywhere else. "But you do look glorious." Sansa looked down with a sheepish girn, cheeks flushing prettily.

"Perhaps we could have a moment alone. Do you mind?" Tyrion asked, looking at me for the first time since he'd entered the room.

"Podrick, could you escort Lady Sansa's handmaiden?" It was as if I'd been slapped. I was a lot of things, but I was most certainly not a misbehaving child to be escorted away. I didn't speak as I walked from the room, but I couldn't help but take one last lingering look at him.

"Where do you wish to go my lady?" Pod asked as he held out his arm for me, a silly grin plastered on his face. _Sweet Podrick. Why couldn't I have met you instead?_ I thought miserably as my heart throbbed painfully.

"Somewhere I can get a drink." I announced before his smile widened.

"I know just the place."


	33. Chapter 35

~Elena~

I awoke with a splitting headache and the feel of someone's warm breath on the back of my neck. _Tyrion?_ Only it couldn't have been. Tyrion had gotten married. A wedding I was supposed to have attended, but had instead opted to get blindingly drunk in some no name tavern with a squire, who flushed mightily if spoken to with the right amount of sweetness. I slowly sat up, realizing I was naked as the stranger made a distressed noise in the back of his throat. I turned quickly to see Podrick, chest naked, slumbering peacefully beside me. _Oh no. Tell me I didn't._ I lifted the blanket, breathing a sigh of relief when I saw he still had his pants firmly around his waist.

"Pod?" I shook him gently, smiling as he whined before opening his eyes and taking me in. I tried to recall how we'd ended up in bed together, but the day seemed to blend in a swirl of colors and emotions, no details really making themselves clear.

"What happened?" I asked as he sat up, pressing his arm against mine as he tried to wake up.

"You drank a lot. We both did really. You said something about leaving on a ship. Then we kissed." He recounted as his eyes squinted with recollection. "We kissed a lot." I nodded, the numbness washing over me again.

"There will be a celebration for the wedding. Are you attending?" Pod asked as he reached over and snatched his discarded shirt from the floor.

"I don't really have a choice. Someone has to watch Sansa." Even though the thought of drinking anymore made my stomach churn unpleasantly.

"I'll see you there then?" I knew that hopeful look, and I should have let him down then, but I was lonely. _Don't I deserve someone to?_

"You should get back to his royal pain before he begins to worry." I instructed as I stepped from the covers, unabashed by my nudity while I walked to retrieve a new dress. _If only I had one in black. It would suit how I feel._ I thought darkly as I snatched up one of deep violet.

"So, I won't be seeing you there?" He asked, confusion painted across his face as he stood and merely stared at me.

"Until we meet again Pod." I laughed with a wink, before he rushed from my room. Leaving me to get ready for the grand celebration. _I know I said I wouldn't drink anymore, but maybe I'll just have one._


	34. Chapter 36

~Elena~

There were to many people. Their chatter smothering me as my face flushed with to much heat. My body felt weightless under the influence of to much wine. My movements sluggish as I tried to stay near the wall. Sansa was seated at the high table next to a very intoxicated Tyrion, so it wasn't hard to keep an eye on her.

"Elena? I'm glad I found you." Pod's voice buzzed in my ear as I turned to see him grinning at me. He'd washed and brushed his hair, his suit freshly cleaned. I wondered how much of this display was for me, and sighed at the thought.

"Good evening Pod. I'm glad you found me to." I chuckled leaning harder against the wall as the world shifted before my hazy eyes.

"Are you alright?" He asked as he took my arm gently. I leaned against him. Taking in the scent of sweat and sweet wine. My chest ached at the familiarity, but I pushed it down.

"I'm fine, thank you. Did you need something?" I steadied myself, taking deep calming breaths to keep his blurred face in focus.

"There was a kitchen girl looking for you. I am afraid I did not get her name. She said you would know who she was." _Lucia._ I quickly sobered with the thought of my sister, standing up to feel eyes on me. I looked up to see Tyrion gazing at me, a drunken slob on the night of his wedding. _The night he would-_ I stopped that thought before any lasting damage could be done.

"Yes, thank you. I simply must-" Sansa stood, a frustrated looked painted on her pretty pinched face, as she walked off hurriedly. A deep frown and a bad feeling at the pit of my stomach followed as Joffery excused himself to go after her.

"I'll speak to you later Pod, I promise. I have to follow Sansa." I rushed, placing a quick kiss on his cheek. It was only after I'd finally caught up with her that I thought on my actions and wondered at myself. _I really need to stop doing this_. Joffery arrived just as we'd rounded the corner away from the onlooking crowd. His eyes glaring at me.

"It's alright." Sansa whispered as I stepped forward, looking for any reason to finally be rid of the spoiled child king. "Give us a moment please Elena." I returned an icy look of my own before walking off, just far enough that I couldn't make out the words coming out of the smug bastard's mouth, but I could see the default emotionless look on Sansa's face. _One day, that bastard will die, and I hope I'm around to see it._ I was mere seconds from intervening their little talk, before he spun around and walked out onto the balcony.

"It's time for the bedding ceremony." He announced as he clapped to get everyone's attention. I was unfamiliar with this concept, but judging from the look on Sansa's face, it was no doubt something that would cause her great distress.

"There will be no bedding ceremony." Tyrion called out as I walked up and took Sansa's hand, gripping it tightly to offer her some reassurance. She gave me one last hopeless look before she followed him down the stairs.

"Where's your respect for tradition uncle? Come everyone, pick her up and carry her to her wedding bed. Get rid of her gown, she won't be needing it any longer. Ladies, attend to my uncle. He's not heavy." There was a round of laughter as I looked on, not knowing where my place was any longer.

"There will be no bedding ceremony." Tyrion's voice had taken on a dangerous edge while Joffery continued to laugh at his expense.

"There will be a bedding ceremony, if I command it." _Don't do anything stupid._ I prayed as Tyrion examined the knife in his hand before sinking it into the wooden table.

"Then you'll be fucking your own bride with a wooden cock." _You idiot._ The crowd grew hush as Tywin stood, a fire burning in his eyes as he looked at his youngest son. Joffery turned, face red with rage, veins bulging in his neck.

"What did you say?" He spat as I took a step closer to Sansa, it would only take a heartbeat for that fury to lash out at the closest vulnerable victim.

"I believe we can dispense with the bedding, Your Grace. I'm sure Tyrion did not mean to threaten the king." Tywin piped in as he came to stand between the two. Tyrion laughed, his face taking on the expression of a drunkard.

"A bad joke." Tyrion explained with a shrug. "I'm quite envious of your royal manhood. Mine is quite small. I'm afraid my poor wife won't even know I'm there."

"Your uncle is clearly quite drunk, Your Grace." Tywin explained as a smirk pulled at his lips.

"I am. Guilty." Tyrion slurred as he took another long sip of wine. "But, it is my wedding night. My tiny junk cock and I have a job to do." He slammed into a table while attempting to step down from the high table. Stumbling over to a very flustered Sansa.

"Come wife." He ordered as he took her hand. "I vomited on a girl once, during the act, not proud of it. But I think honesty is important between a man and his wife, don't you agree? Come, I'll tell you all about it. Put you in the mood." She walked away with him, leaving me as nothing more than a fading thought as I disappeared into the crowd once more. I should have been there, offering words of encouragement and wisdom, but my feet refused to move closer.

"Elena?" Pod's voice was a welcome change as I took in his worried look.

"I'm sorry. She needed me." _Like she needs me now. Maybe, Lord Varys was right. Maybe I should take Lucia and leave._ "You were saying about the kitchen girl?" He frowned lightly before nodding, taking my hand in his as he led me through the crowd.

"I'll take you to her. A beautiful girl shouldn't walk these halls alone with so many drunk men about." My cheeks warmed at his thoughtfulness, even though with the darkness so close to the surface, I almost welcomed a fight.

"Thank you Pod. You're really very sweet." He smiled sheepishly, though I noticed his grip on my hand tightened with his confidence.


	35. Chapter 37

~Elena~

The sun was warm against my skin, something that should have brightened my spirits as I followed behind Tyrion and Sansa. I wanted to be happy for them. Knew that the only way for me to survive would be to put him behind me. He wasn't the real reason I was brought here anyways. _The mission is Sansa._ I sighed as they continued their light banter, trying not to meet Tyrion's eyes when he'd spare a glance in my direction. _I will be happy for them._ I told myself. _I will stop acting like a child. King's Landing is no place for children._

"My sister used to do that when she was angry with me. And she was always angry with me." I came back to reality then, watching as Tyrion looked at her with confusion.

"Why sheep shift?" He asked as a smile pulled at the corner of his mouth.

"It's the vulgar word for sheep dung." I bit my laugh back as Tyrion face fell with shock.

"My lady-"

"You asked." She protested as I spotted Pod running full speed towards us, face flushed, hair wind swept as if he'd run a great distance.

"My lord, the king wishes to see you at the small council meeting." He panted before his eyes met mine. I smiled at him, offering a small wave when no one was noticing.

"Yes of course. Please excuse me my lady. Duty calls." I scoffed before I could stop myself, hiding it behind a cough before I came to stand beside the young girl.

"Good-bye Elena." Podrick called in farewell before he followed a silent Tyrion back to the keep.

"What do you think has happened?" Sansa asked as she looked after them, a worried look on her face.

"The king is probably throwing another tantrum. I wouldn't worry about it." I commented as I continued walking, not waiting for her to follow. I suppose, if I was being honest, I didn't actually care if she joined me or not.

"I think it's more than a tantrum. Surely you know someone who'll have answers." I turned to stare at her with hard eyes, mouth tight as she stopped short.

"And just what makes you think I know anyone like that?" Her eyes fluttered like humming bird wings as she tried to get past the shock of my snapping at her.

"Well. You seem to simply know things sometimes. I figured, maybe you know someone who might know something." I did, but that was not information I was willing to share with her. I sighed deeply, shaking my head as I found myself once again at her mercy.

"If you promise you'll go straight to your room, I'll see what I can find out." I declared softly as I pinched the bridge of my nose. A pounding taking up place behind my eyes.

"I promise. Thank you Elena."


	36. Chapter 38

~Elena~

Lord Varys was pacing the library when I found him. Hands tucked into the sleeves of his tunic as he muttered to himself. It was an odd sight, seeing him with his feathers ruffled, and it made him seem more human somehow.

"Lord Varys." I called softly to gather his attention, he jumped, turning to me with a weak smile.

"I was hoping you would find me. We have a serious problem." He muttered as he motioned for me to take a chair across from him at the far table.

"What's happened Lord Varys? Podrick rushed Tyrion off to a meeting, and now everyone is in somber spirits. Something is wrong, I can feel it." He nodded, fishing out a rolled piece of parchment from his sleeve pocket. I unrolled it, taking in the nonsense words, before handing it back.

"Is that supposed to mean something to me?" I asked, wondering what a poem had to do with anything. Lord Varys sighed deeply, resting his head in his hands as he regarded me closely. I knew he was looking for cracks in my armor. Trying to see if I was still his little bird or not.

"If it's something bad. I have to get to her first." I declared firmly.

"Robb Stark and his company were killed. There hasn't been word yet, but we should assume that Sansa is now the only surviving Stark." My heart stuttered and my breath hitched painfully.

"Lannisters?" I asked as I tried to let the information soak in. _How was I to explain to Sansa that she would never see her family again?_

"It should be assumed Tywin Lannister and the king had a hand in this, yes. Neither seemed surprised. Joffery even offered to grant Walder Frey a reward for his services." I was blind emotion. The darkness surging full force as I stood, fully intent of killing the bastard king slowly.

"It's taking you over Elena. I can see it in you. You were always a free bird. Wanting nothing more than to spread your wings and fly. King's Landing is a cage, and it's breaking you." His observation only strengthened my resolve to grow stronger, even if it meant my heart had to become colder. _Tomorrow. I will work on my resolve tomorrow, for now._ Now I had to deliver life changing news to a girl who was still to young to deal with all of this.

"I'm fine Lord Varys. Thank you for the information. I'll be in touch." I finished as I walked away with the feel of his eyes on the back of my head.


	37. Chapter 39

~Elena~

"You can do this. You have to do this." I chanted as I paced in front of Sansa's door, trying to calm my erratically beating heart. My palms were sweating, and my mouth was dry, but I knew I had to be the one to tell her. _Open the door and tell her._ I demanded myself before I pushed open her door with a creak of hinges.

"Elena? I was starting to worry? Did you find out anything? Do you know what's happening?" Sansa asked as she jumped up and rushed to meet me, words flying from her lips as fast as she could think them.

"Come sit with me." I instructed as I walked her over to her widow seat, hoping the air flowing through the open window would help, though I knew it wouldn't. She sat next to me, hands folded in her lap.

"I need to tell you something. I need to but my mouth won't form the words." I explained as I tried to force the news from my tongue.

"You can tell me anything Elena. Please, don't leave me in the dark." Tears burned in my eyes as I took her hands in mine.

"It's about your brother, and his traveling party." Time seemed to stop as the realization of what I was about to tell her sank in.

"What about them?" She whispered. I wanted to take a step back in time. Take back the words and pretend I didn't know about the Starks.

"He's gone to the other place where humans can walk with the gods. Your mother followed." Tears trickled down her cheeks as she stared at me, her brain trying to absorb what I was telling her.

"My... My brother and mother... They're dead?" She questioned, though her voice was detached. In a few seconds, the storm will let loose within her.

"Yes my lady." She collapsed without warning, silent tears streaming down her face as I sank to sit next to her gathering up the hysterical girl, holding her tightly.

"This can't be. They can't be dead. Please. Please tell me it isn't true." She cried as I rocked her gently. I kept the part about the Lannister's involvement out of it. She had just been married into the family. The last thing I needed was for her to do something drastic out of revenge or anguish.

"I felt I needed to be the one to tell you. I'm so very sorry." She continued to hold me and sob, for hours it seemed, before those hysterical sobs turned to watery sniffles.

"I'd like to be alone for a while please." She whispered softly as she stood and walked back to sit in the window.

"Sansa I-"

"Please Elena. Just for a little while." I nodded, worrying about her even as I backed out of the door.


	38. Chapter 40

~Elena~

The salty breeze was refreshing as I watched the ships in the distance, taking comfort in the hungry call of gulls and the lap of the water against the port.

"When I first called you here, I'd never thought he would have this hold on you. I figured maybe it was simply physical, but I can see the changes in both of you. He used to gamble away his father's money, spend all his time in brothels, and drink. Now, it's just the drinking, and you. You've become a woman." Lord Varys was an odd change of persons as he stood, hands tucked into the sleeves of his robes. A smile pulled at my lips at the statement, before I sighed heavily.

"I've become his wife's handmaiden. I empty her chamber pots and make her bed."

"She is a sweet young thing, none of this is her fault." I turned, wondering at accusing tone.

"I have fought and killed for that girl. Taken beatings and almost died. I love that girl, and there is nothing I wouldn't do for her, but do you think it's easy watching them?" My heart hurt, but anger is what flowed through my veins.

"No. I expect not." He stated simply. A man like him wouldn't understand.

"She's beautiful and so full of life for a highborn."

"We break bread with them, but that doesn't make us family. We've learned the language, but we will never be their countrymen. If you let yourself believe, that a foreign spy bearing the bastard name Sand, will spend her life with the son of Tywin Lannister, you are fooling yourself. Here, only the Lannister name matters and you will never be one." It felt as if the air had been knocked from my chest, and vengeful tears burned in my eyes.

"What do you want Varys?" I growled as I took a step back from him, afraid of what I might do if I stood to close. He removed his hand and presented a pregnant velvet pouch.

"Diamonds. I'd tell you to be careful carrying so much at once, but I know you can protect yourself. Get you and your sister on one of those ships and sail to Dorne. You can buy a very nice house for you and Lucia. Pretend you'd never even come here. A beautiful mysterious woman such as yourself, will have the suitors lining up." I let the heavy bag weigh in my hand as I fixed him with a searching look.

"Why should I leave?"

"Tyrion Lannister is one of the few people alive who could make this country a better place. He has the mind for it, the will, the right last name, and you have become a complication. I know you love him, and I know it's true love, not some illusion, and I'm not asking you to leave here for money. I'm asking you to leave, because your presence in the capital endangers him. This will never be your home Elena. You have a home. I suggest you go back while there's still time." He turned to leave, as if everything he said should be counted as law. A sneer contorted my face as my fist clenched.

"Keep your diamonds." I snapped as I threw the bag to the ground. "You and Tyrion may not want me here, but Sansa needs me and until the day comes when she no longer needs my protection, you two can eat shit." I stormed past him, mind a black cloud as I pictured the blood that would be spilt should someone try this again.


	39. Chapter 41

~Podrick~

My stomach ached and my head felt heavy as Lord Tyrion drained his third glass of wine, picking up the bottle to pour more.

"Keep up!" He barked as he refilled my glass. Bile churned in my throat as I looked down at the deep red liquid with distaste.

"I don't think I can my lord." I admitted as I thought on the last time I'd gotten drunk. The way it seemed to heighten my senses. _Elena._ She'd been so beautiful in her carelessness. Silky curls running through my fingers as our tongues fought a fierce battle. My cheeks grew warm with the memory.

"It's not easy being drunk all the time. Everyone would do it if it were easy." He slurred before his door flew open to reveal his sister. The sight of her made the hair on the back of my neck raise, and I quickly drained my glass to get rid of the feeling.

"Get out." She ordered as she glared in my direction. I looked to my lord for instruction, heaving my wine filled body out of the chair when he gave me a nod. I closed the door firmly behind me, vision blurred as I tried to remain upright.

"Podrick, are you alright?" Elena's voice was a sweet melody against my ear as I turned to see her observing me with a tilted head. A laugh bubbled in my throat as my neck flushed with embarrassment.

"Of course my lady. I am simply enjoying the warm night air." My voice was slurred slightly, and I knew I'd been caught when she laughed.

"Of course you are. Come, let's enjoy the air together. I could use the company." She announced as she came and hooked her arm with mine, seemingly unbothered by my weight as I leaned against her for stability. She smelled of citrus fruit and something spicy. A scent that lingered on my skin when I'd left her room. It was intoxicating. Ensnaring my senses as we walked down the hall together, heading in the direction of the gardens. I'd found her staring out at the flowers with an expression of longing on more than one occasion. She'd seemed haunted and lonely.

"I wanted to both thank you and apologize for the other night. I didn't mean to drink that much, and taking advantage of you was not right." She sighed as we came to the open corridor. _The garden isn't far now. I can make it that far. I hope._ I thought as I looked down at her.

"There's nothing to apologize for my lady. I quite enjoyed our time together." I answered. She flashed me a weak smile before she leaned her head against my shoulder.

"I also wanted to thank you for putting up with my moods. I know I can be hard to handle sometimes." She was definitely not like other girls. There was a fire in her that burned bright and fierce. Perhaps that's what attracted me to her at first, but she'd been with Lord Tyrion then. _Is she still in love with him?_ I wondered as we arrived at the gardens.

"Like I said, I enjoy our time together." She nodded as she led me to the far side, out of eye's view in the darkness, before she lay down on the grass, staring up at the stars.

"You're not afraid of getting dirty are you?" She questioned as I wondered at what she was doing. I wasted no time in lying down next to her. Our shoulders pressed together, fingers a breath from touching.

"They're beautiful aren't they? I used to lay outside my house and stare up at them when I was upset." Elena whispered as if afraid to much noise would break the spell of silence that had fallen over around us.

"Are you upset my lady?" I asked as I turned to look at her, noticing the small scar on her cheek and wondering where it came from.

"Some people want me to leave King's Landing." She stated simply as she continued to stare heavenward. My heart twinged at the thought of not being able to see her again. _Is it Lord Tyrion that wishes her to leave?_ I wondered silently.

"Are you going to? Leave I mean?" I asked, holding my breath in anticipation of her answer.

"No. There's to much to keep me here. I can't abandon everything simply because someone wishes it." I nodded though I knew she couldn't see it.

"When I was a child, I found an emerald ring. It was beautiful. The stone glistening in the sunlight. I'd carried it in secret, looking at it long into the night. I'd often tell myself stories about who the ring belonged to. Taking comfort in them." She started as her fingers intertwined with mine, gripping tightly. "My mother found it while I was bathing one evening. She'd insisted I return it to wherever I found it, but I'd refused. I found the ring first. I told her. It belongs to me. Only it didn't. She took it while I was asleep. I don't know what she did with it. She'd carried that secret to her grave. I was so angry at her. The one thing in the world I had found to love and she'd stolen it. It took me a long time to forgive her." I wasn't sure why she told me this. Maybe it was from the simple fact that she needed to speak, so I let her.

"It's so easy to forget though. Forget how much betrayal can hurt." Her voice was barely a whisper as a tear slid along her cheek. I reached over and brushed it away with gentle fingers, wishing there was something I could do to make it better.

"I won't betray you Elena." She looked at me then, easy watering.

"You really are very sweet."


	40. Chapter 42

~Elena~

Sansa was starving herself. She'd refused to eat yesterday, and now here she was again, refusing food that the hungry would kill for.

"You need to eat something." I declared as she continued to sit in sullen silence. I tried to be understanding. The death of her brother and mother had beaten her down, but if she dies that means I failed her, and that was not something I planned on doing.

"Pigeon pie?" I offered as I tried to ignore the maid who'd come with the food and forgotten to leave. No doubt she was extra security should I get any ideas. The only thing I didn't know was who sent her.

"No thank-you." Sansa's voice was monotone, her eyes still red and swollen from to many spent tears.

"Lemon cakes?" I tried instead, hoping she would at least take a bite of her favorite cake.

"No thank-you." My hand gripped the tray tightly, forcing me to set it down before I dropped the tiny cakes all over the stone floor.

"I thought you loved lemon cakes." Tyrion's form filled my vision as he approached, a small smile pulling at his lips. _This is on the Lannisters. They did this to her._

"She needs to eat something." I snapped as he tried not to look at me.

"My lady, you do need to eat." He agreed as Sansa refused to meet his eyes.

"I don't want to eat." She answered softly.

"If I may have a moment alone with my wife." Tyrion spoke, finally looking at me. The extra maid left without a sound, but I was reluctant. His look begged for obedience.

"I'll not go far my lady. You need only shout if you need me." I spoke softly. "And you. She needs to eat." I walked away then, knowing if I stayed I would do something regrettable and that would not have been fair to Sansa.

"What now?" I asked a loud. I don't know what I expected. Maybe some divine answer, but I only received silence.

I sat, staring up at the sky for an eternity it seemed, but was probably only minutes, before I heard Sansa's gentle sniffles and racing footsteps on the cobbled path. Tear stained cheeks were paired with puffy red eyes as her mouth formed a tight line. _What did he do?_ I thought darkly as I pushed myself up, running to catch up with her.

"Sansa, please slow down. Talk to me." I called as I reached out for her hand.

"I'm going to the godswood." She snapped as she snatched her hand from mine. I paused, wondering what had gotten into her.

"I can come with you if you'd like." I tried as I walked with quick strides to catch up with her again. She paused, turning to look at me with cold eyes.

"I'd rather you didn't." I bit my bottom lip to keep from speaking as she turned and stormed away again. _She's still just a child._ I reminded myself as my brain wondered what happened while I was gone. _Only one way to get answers._


	41. Chapter 43

My hands shook and my palms were moist with sweat as I sat on his bed, looking about a room that was to familiar. He arrived with a shriek of rusting hinges, his face pulled in a deep frown.

"My lord." I greeted. His face fell as his eyes grew hard. Mouth pulling in a tight line as he walked over.

"What are you doing here? How many times do I have to tell you not to meet me here?" He demanded as I stood to meet him. My heart thumped painfully in my chest as my mind battled with what to feel.

"Right. It's a dangerous place and what have you. You seem tense." I noted as I side stepped him, going over to pour myself a glass of wine. _Perhaps it was a mistake coming here._

"If I seem tense, it's because my nephew, the king, wants to murder me. My wife hates me because my father murdered her family, Oberyn Martell wants to murder everyone who's last is Lannister." He growled, counting the reasons on his fingers. _Oberyn Martell? Surely-_

"Did you say Oberyn Martell?" I asked as a spark ignited in my heart for the first time in a long time. He stopped talking, eyes searching my face.

"Yes. Why, do you know him?" _Remember he's a Lannister._ I told myself as he continued to stare.

"I've never met him. I only know what I heard through rumors." The lie sat heavy on my tongue as his eyes grew hard again.

"Now is not a good time for you to be here."

"Is that why you wanted to ship me away?" The words were in the air before I could catch them, my emotions getting the better of me yet again.

"Ship you away?" I scoffed at the fool's act. Lying seems to come naturally to some.

"The diamonds. You thought they'd make me disappear." I explained incase his small mind forgot.

"Diamonds, what are you talking about?" I closed my eyes, counting ten heartbeats before I could look at him again.

"You should have told me to leave yourself, if you'd wanted me gone so badly." Not that I would have left, but it would have helped me to forgive him. Instead, he sends Lord Varys as if I'm not even worth the effort.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I wanted to scream at him, to hurt him so I wouldn't be alone in my suffering. The darkness seemed to smother me as my hand reached for my blade, the metal solid beneath my dress.

"If you ever try to have me sent away again. I'll carve out your heart." I hissed before I stormed out, not obtaining one answer I'd come to collect. _Oberyn Martell_. His name echoed at the far corner of my mind. _Why would he be in King's Landing?_ I wondered as I walked to my chambers. Wanting nothing more than to drown my pain in as much wine as possible, but I needed answers.


	42. Chapter 44

~Elena~

Lord Varys was having wine in the library, pouring over a stack of letters, mouth moving with silent words, seeming at ease. I never disliked him more in my life.

"Is it true?" I asked as I approached him, keeping a careful eye out for any nosey listeners.

"Is what true my dear?" He asked, voice bored. I smacked my hand on the table, his eyes jumping to my face as he set his cup down.

"Oberyn Martell is here in King's Landing?" I asked. He eyed me, no doubt wondering if he could get away with having yet another secret.

"Yes. He arrived just this morning with his paramour." He'd brought Ellaria, though I wasn't surprised. When she wasn't with her daughters, she was by his side.

"Why wasn't I informed?" My voice was pitched low as I contemplated stabbing him with that quill he'd picked up again.

"Now you know." He stated with a shrug, refusing to look at me. _One day Varys, you will get what's coming to you._ I vowed before I walked away, wondering if news of our uncle and his lover had reached my sister yet. My spirits lifted at the thought of seeing my uncle again. Hear his laughter as he joked about the Lannisters. _It will be good for Lucia to see him. Good for me to I suppose._


	43. Chapter 45

~Elena~

I could feel their eyes on me. The royals at their high table, looking down on all the poor souls. My skin crawled as I quickly set a tray of vegetables in front of Sansa, hoping she would eat something, only to see she had her hands clasped firmly in her lap. _Stubborn fool_. I thought angrily as Lady Margaery's eccentric father presented a beautiful cup to King Joffery, his face full of open excitement. _If only he knew the monster his daughter was about to marry. Maybe then he wouldn't have so much to smile about._ Pod presented Tyrion's gift next; a book on the past kings. A wonderful gift that was wasted on the child king who eyed it with disinterest. Tywin shot him a look before Joffery thanked him, surprising everyone close enough to hear. The next wedding gift was a sword, brought up to the table by a mountainous guard in shining armor, his face completely hidden beneath his helmet.

"One of only two Valyrian steel swords in the capital your grace. Freshly forged in your honor." Tywin announced proudly as Joffery's eyes grew wide, shooting up from his chair with glee. He took the sword up proudly, swinging it around with child like abandon.

"Careful your grace, nothing cuts like Valyrian steel." The Grand Maester warned. _They gave a sword to a lunatic._ I thought worriedly as I eyed Sansa, wondering if I'd be able to get to her before he could strike her down. With that thought loud in my mind, I edged closer to her table.

"So they say." Joffery chuckled. Gasps rippled through out the party as Joffery swung the great sword and began chopping at the book. Leather binding and pages flying. A whimper fell from my lips as I looked at the now destroyed literature.

"Such a great sword should have a name." Joffery announced as he held it up for the onlookers to see. "What shall I call her?"

"Storm Bringer."

"Widow's Wail."

"Wolf's Bane." Names fell from eager lips as Joffery's smile widened.

"Widow's Wail. I like that." He turned to spared a glance at Sansa before giving it another swing. "Every time I use it. It'll be like cutting off Ned Stark's head all over again." _Smug bastard._ I growled as he sheathed the sword once more, a grave look falling over Sansa's face.

"My lady?" My attention was stolen by Pod, who was dressed nicely in crimson and gold. His cloak rippling behind him as he walked.

"Hello Pod. It's good to see you." I spoke with a smile. "You look very handsome." His cheeks flushed a deep scarlet as he returned my smile.

"Well, I was told I should dress up for the occasion." I nodded as his brows furrowed.

"Lord Tyrion wishes to have a word with you after the diner."

"About?" Pod shook his head, not knowing or not saying. It didn't matter which.

"Tell him I will be there." A frown pulled at his lips as he nodded. "To talk. I'll be there to talk." I'm not sure why I felt the need to defend our situation, but it felt good to see his smile return.

"Until we meet again Pod." I spoke before placing a kiss on his cheek, turning to go help serve Sansa dessert I knew she wouldn't eat.


	44. Chapter 46

~Elena~

Tyrion was staring hard out the window when I snuck into his room, making sure no one saw me before shutting the door.

"You sent for me?" I asked as I walked closer, hands clasped behind my back.

"I'm afraid our friendship can't last any longer."

"Our friendship?" I asked as he gave me a stern look, as if I'd angered or offended him somehow.

"There is a ship waiting in the harbor bound for Dorne. You'll have your own cabin of course, and across the waters, you'll have a house. Servants." Confusion and rage battled for dominance as I looked at him.

"What is this about?" I asked, considering I'd already given my opinion on the matter.

"I am a married man. My wife has suffered a great deal, as you well know. I don't want her to suffer anymore on my account. I need you to leave to uphold my vows." A dark chuckled slipped past painted lips as I made my way closer to him, a predator's smile on my lips.

"She doesn't want you, and you don't want her."

"I need to do right by her. By our children." I laughed out loud then, seeing the real fear that hid behind his eyes.

"What are you afraid of?"

"I'm not afraid." Yet he couldn't say it and look me in the eyes.

"You are afraid. Afraid of your father and sister. You are a coward."

"I need you to leave." He hissed as he turned from me, as if that made things final.

"I am Sansa's handmaiden-"

"You're a whore." My head reeled as if I'd been slapped repeatedly. Chest aching something fierce as I stared at him open mouthed.

"Sansa is fit to bare my children and you are not. I can't be in love with a whore. I can't have children with a whore. I mean, I bet you've been with plenty of men since our night." Tears burned in my eyes as the truth of how he saw me finally arose.

"How many whores have you been with Tyrion?" I asked, voice soft with rage.

"I have enjoyed my time with all of them, and I have enjoyed my time with you most of all, but now that time is over." He declared as he marched over to the door, opening it to reveal his knighted friend, Bronn.

"You'll have a comfortable life. Bronn will escort you to your ship." A hand grabbed my arm while my fist connected with soft flesh. The other hand flying to retrieve the blade Tyrion had given me so long ago. The knife flew through the air, sinking into a chair merely inches from Tyrion.

"If I hear you try to send me away one more time. The next blade will sink deep into your black heart. On this you have my word." I vowed, mind filled with murderous intentions before I ran from the room.


	45. Chapter 47

~Podrick~

There was something different about Elena. I wasn't sure quite what it was, but it was definitely something.

" You shouldn't frown so. People will think you are not happy for their king." She jest as she tapped my cheek, a grin plastered on her face. It was a ruse. The smile was forced and her eyes didn't sparkle like they usually did when she was truly happy. _What's happening to you?_ I wondered as I patted her hand that firmly clasped my arm.

"The king is married to a kind lady. Perhaps it will bode well for all." I tried as I spotted Sansa and Tyrion up ahead, neither one bothering to talk or even acknowledge the other's presence. Though I couldn't really blame Sansa. _She's been through quite a few great ordeals since coming to King's Landing. At least she has Elena to protect her._ Or at least I hoped.

"The king is still a child. No amount of bedroom fun will change that." Elena grunted as her eyes grew weary. "But better Lady Margaery than Lady Sansa." I nodded in agreement as we neared the courtyard where the entertainment would take place. Lord Tyrion had expressed his concern for this event, but I saw nothing out of place.

"We could leave you know. I doubt anyone would know we were missing." Elena spoke softly as she looked up me with large icy eyes. I wished that were true, because spending this time alone with her sounded perfect, but as Lord Tyrion's squire, it was my duty to be close at hand.

"Don't you want to make sure nothing happens to Lady Sansa?" She sighed, shoulders slumped as she looked ahead again.

"Sansa will be fine. There are hundreds of guards around, and even more people. I doubt anything would happen to her if I weren't here." Which was out of character for Elena, and I wondered what had happened to change her so much. What had finally broken the unbreakable girl?

"Maybe tonight, we can visit. Take a bottle of wine to the gardens." I offered, hoping the thought of a trip to her favorite place would life her spirits. She smiled at me, this one actually glistening in her eyes.

"Make it two bottles and you've got a deal." She laughed before we arrived amongst the teams of people.

"I must go see to Lord Tyrion." I spoke regrettably, spotting the small lord standing beside a group of jugglers speaking to Bronn. Elena smiled, stretching to place a tender kiss on my cheek.

"Until we meet again Pod." She spoke in farewell before she turned and disappeared. _Until we meet again._


	46. Chapter 48

~Elena~

The entertainment for the evening was a circus, filled with fire breathers and exotic people. I searched for Sansa amongst them, finding that she'd already taken a seat at a hightable, a gloomy look about her.

"Elena? Is that you?" My heart stopped, breath leaving in a whoosh as I turned to find my uncle staring at me with wide eyes. Tears burned as I ran into his open arms, nearly breaking down as I took in the scent of home.

"By the Gods Elena, I thought you'd died." He cried into my hair as he nearly crushed me.

"Where is your sister?" Ellaria's voice broke the spell as Oberyn stepped away from me, quickly composing himself before anyone noticed.

"We have much to discuss. I can't say much now, but know she is safe. Also, you can't tell anyone you know me. It's not safe." I whispered as I dried my eyes, heart still soaring at seeing someone from before.

"Of course. Your uncle and I are here for a short while. I hope you will meet us tonight. There's a brothel we're quite fond of where we may speak without so many eyes." Ellaria explained as she fixed her expression into one of cool disinterest. I nodded, trying not to let myself break just yet.

"It's so wonderful to see you." I finished before they turned to investigate a contortionist. I could not wipe the smile from my face as I approached the table where Sansa was talking to Margaery's mother, her expression closed, deciding against it when I spotted Tyrion walking up to sit beside her. Pod flashed me a large grin as he came to stand behind his lord. I'd decided that Pod might be good for me, but I'd also decided that I may be deadly for him. The question was, which of our wills was stronger?

"Alright, very good. Off you go." Joffery snapped as he threw a handful of coins at the barb singing before them. A man Queen Margaery had been paying close attention to. _She's a romantic?_ _Poor girl has the wrong husband if she's looking for romance._ The performer and company quickly scraped up the coins, while the noble's laughed at their expense, before rushing off, their eyes filled with both hatred and fear. It was a look I'd seen in many of Joffery's group. The queen leaned over and whispered something into Joffery's ear, before he stood, tapping the side of his cup to gather everyone's attention.

"Everyone. The queen would like to say a few words." My interest peaked for I hadn't had the chance to speak to her, but I'd heard she had a way with words.

"We are so fortunate to enjoy this marvelous food and drink. Not all among us are so lucky. To thank the Gods for bringing the recent war to a just end, King Joffery has decreed that the leftovers from our feast be given to the poorest in his city." There was a round of applause. _Yes, give the poor your table scraps like dogs, not fresh food. Spectacular idea._ I thought dryly. My interest was peaked once more when a rather large woman approached the table. She was presenting herself as a man it seemed. Her hair cut extremely short, face devoid of paste or powder, nor did she wear a dress. Queen Margaery stood and took the woman's hand. She bowed like a man. _Who is this woman?_ I found that I very much wanted to know and vowed to find out as soon as possible. Lord Varys and I were slowly and painfully working our way back to a working relationship, though the road to full trust was long and rough. The large lady attempted to leave her well wishes behind only to be stopped by a very agitated Cersei. The mystery lady was shaken by whatever poison fell from the late queen's lips, her gaze meeting that of Sir Jamie Lannister, a recently returned one handed king's guard, and Cersie's brother. Tales of Cersie and Jamie circled King's Landing like wild fire. Their incestuous taboo relations a thing of popular gossip. There was even talk about Joffery not being of Baratheon blood at all, but that of the Lannister siblings. Looking at them now, I couldn't help but wonder if it was true. A fool came out next, making a clumsy attempt at juggling oranges, only to have them fall around him. Margaery looked about her, seemingly bored as I felt my heart tug in empathy.

"A gold dragon to whoever knocks my fool's hat off!" Joffery shouted as he pointed to the poor man. Objects rained from all directions. Those around jumping at the violent chance for precious gold. The fool quickly ran off, his face etched with embarrassment as Joffery smiled, quite pleased with himself. _That poor man probably never hurt a single human in his whole life, and he's the one who gets punished for the amusement of the rich._

"Everyone silence!" Joffery commanded as he tapped his cup once more. "Clear the floor. There's been to much amusement here today. A royal wedding is not an amusement. The royal wedding is history. The time has come for all of us to contemplate our history. My lords, my ladies. I give you, King Joffery, Renly, Stannis, Rob Stark, Balon Greyjoy, in the War of the Five Kings!"

My jaw dropped, eyes wide as several dwarves came running out of a large wooden tiger's mouth. Dressed up as royals. Some riding animals, other's riding ragdoll women. I looked to Tyrion, his face hard as he realized he was being made a fool of. The dwarves shouted insults to each other as they ran around play fighting, making a grand spectacle of themselves while Joffery looked on with harsh laughter. _He's gone to far this time_. I knew it even as I watched him look very pleased with himself. Sansa looked horrified, though I suppose I would to if an evil child king had a version of my brother out there, after such a sort time since his murder. _Do something you idiot._ I mentally shouted at Tyrion as the winning dwarf, King Joffery proceeded to hump the fallen wolf head. Everyone clapped loudly, unaware, or uncaring that Sansa was living a nightmare.

"Well fought. Well fought." Joffery announced with a clap as he stood. "Here you are. A champion's purse. Though, you're not the champion yet, are you? A true champion defeats all their challengers. Surely there are others out there who dare challenge my reign?" He looked about the crowd, a smug look painted onto his face, before his eyes landed on Tyrion and Sansa.

"Uncle. How about you? I'm sure they have a spare costume." My heart ached without my permission as Tyrion tried to smile past the attention, standing from the table.

"One taste of battle was enough for me your grace. I'd like to keep what remains of my face. I think you should fight. This is but a poor representation of your bravery on the field of battle. I speak as a first hand witness. Climb down from the high table with your new Valyrian steel sword and show everyone how a true king wins his throne. Be careful though, this one is clearly mad with lust. It would be a tragedy for the king to lose his virtue, hours before his wedding night." I covered my face with my hands, wondering if Tyrion, in fact, had a death wish. J _offery will have his head now, there will be no way around it. Curse that man's stupidity._ The crowd was silent as they watched what was to come next. _Please spare him._ I prayed as Joffery picked up his cup with a lazy smile, walking over to pour the rest of his wine on Tyrion's head.

"Fine vintage. Shame that it spilt." Tyrion drawled in an attempt to brush off the situation he'd gotten himself into.

"It did not spill."

"My love, come back to me. It's time for my father's toast." Queen Margaery called as she reached a hand out, beckoning back her child husband, while the dwarves loaded back into the wooden tiger.

"How do you expect me to toast without wine?" Joffery asked with a smirk as he walked back over to his lady.

"Uncle. You can be my cup bearer." He announced as if it were a brilliant plan. "Seeing as you're to cowardly to fight."

"Your grace does me a great honor." Tyrion spoke as if the insult was lost on him.

"It was not meant as an honor." Sansa flashed the king a cold look as Tyrion hopped down and went to do as told. _Has he no shame?_ I wondered as Joffery dropped the cup on the ground, kicking it away when Tyrion reached for it.

"Bring me my goblet." Joffery ordered, his eyes daring Tyrion to protest. _That's my girl._ I thought with a small smile while Sansa stood and retrieved the goblet, handing it to Tyrion with a weak smile.

"What good is an empty cup?" Joffery sneered when Tyrion attempted to hand it to him. "Fill it." _Don't._ But he did, because Tyrion was logical, and logic stated this was a battle he would lose. Tyrion did as commanded before attempting to hand the now filled goblet over.

"Kneel. Kneel before your king." It was a test of power. The king wanted to prove a point. Tyrion had gotten in his way, and would now suffer for it. "Kneel." Tyrion stayed standing, staring down his nephew who was in the midst of a tantrum. "I said kneel!"

"Look the pie!" Margaery called to break the tension. Applause arose as people relished the change. Men walked out carrying an incredibly large pie onto a cloth draped table.

"My queen." Joffery spoke as he took up his new sword, turning to approach the large pie with it raised high above his head. It hit with a loud pop and doves flew from the inside, much to everyone's surprise. _How long did it take to trap all those birds in there?_ I mused as the men dolled out plates while Margaery fed a bite to her husband. _Something isn't right._ I wasn't sure how it was I knew this, but something dark was coming. Tyrion stood, as Sansa scooted from her chair, gathering Joffery's attention once more.

"Uncle? Where are you going? You're my cup bearer, remember?" It was cruel but I expected little else from the oldest child of Cersei Lannister.

"I thought I might change out of these wet clothes, your grace." Tyrion explained as he motioned to his wine coated state.

"Oh no, you're perfect the way you are." Joffery reassured as he took another bite. "Serve me more wine." _You could walk away._ I thought, though I knew he wouldn't. He wanted to continue playing this power game, so he followed yet another rule as he once again walked over to do as bid.

"Hurry up, this pie is dry." Joffery scolded as a dark look crossed Tyrion's face. _How much embarrassment are you willing to endure?_ Joffery drank deeply, while Tyrion looked on.

"If you please your grace. Lady Sansa is very tired -"

"No." His face paled as he coughed. "You will stay here." The coughing grew worse as the dark feeling settled over me like a thick blanket.

"Your grace?" Tyrion asked with concern, stepping forward as if to help.

"I'm fine." Joffery protested before he took another sip, his coughing only growing worse, his hands going to his throat as he began gasping.

"He's choking." Margaery shouted as she looked around for someone to help.

"Help the poor boy." Margaery's mother called as he turned to face the crowd, eyes wide with panic as he struggled to take another breath. "Idiots help your king." People rushed about, panicking as the king began to slowly die right before their eyes. It was surreal experience, almost as if I'd wished it into existence.

"Move out of the way!" Sir Jamie Lannister came charging through the crowd, gold armor catching the sun as Joffery collapsed, no one lifting a finger to help as he reached for them, seizing as he began to drown in his own vomit. Cersei dropped by his side and I began to feel a resemblance of sorry. More for the panicked grief stricken look on her face than because her son was dying. A man appeared from the shadow's catching Sansa's hand, speaking to her hurridly. _Curious._ I thought as she hurried away with him. I followed close behind, wondering if Sansa had been responsible, casting the thought aside quickly. She'd seemed genuinely surprised, and though Sansa was no doubt miserable, I couldn't picture her poisoning the king. They ran together through back alleys and side streets until they came to a tavern, one I'd visited with Pod not to long ago.

"We'll be safe here until nightfall. There's a boat waiting to take you far from here, where you'll be safe." _Why should she have reason to fear?_

"What will happen to Lord Tyrion?" She asked as she donned a cloak that had been given to her.

"He is of no concern now." Which meant this man knew Tyrion was going to take the fall. _But surely Tyrion wouldn't poison his nephew in front of hundreds of people?_ Once I was assured that the man wouldn't try anything foolish, I rushed back to the gathering to try and figure out what was happening.


	47. Chapter 49

~Tyrion~

I tried to understand it. Understand what I had missed. It had been the wine that killed my nephew, of that I was certain, but I had drank from the same bottle and not died. _So what was the difference?_ It was a question that drove me mad as I sat chained to a wooden post in the dungeon, waiting to be judged guilty and put to death. With my entire family aiming to have my head, it was a wonder I'd been allowed to live this long. _What did I miss?_ I wished for Elena then. Something I hadn't let myself do since we'd last talked. I chuckled to myself. No, we didn't talk. I'd called her a whore. Something I knew she was not, and ripped her heart to shreds. The fact that she was still here spoke volumes on her resolve. _She would know how to help I bet. She would be able to see what I'd missed._ There was a knock at the wooden door, before it opened to reveal Podrick, my faithful squire.

"Podrick, my apologies for the stench." I greeted as he smiled at me.

"I brought a bottle of wine my lord, but they took it from me." I sighed, longing for a sip.

"A valiant effort."

"I did find the candles though. A quill, some parchment. Duck sausage, almonds, and some hard cheese." He spoke as he unrolled his pants legs, removing the items, before standing, hands clasped before him. _He will be a fine knight someday._ I thought as I looked at the growing boy before me.

"Good lad. Have you heard from Elena?" A frown pulled at his lips and I wanted to take back the question. I knew they'd been spending a lot of time together, and I was willing to bet he fancied her something terrible.

"Not today my lord." She had also disappeared during the chaos, and I couldn't help but wonder if maybe she'd been responsible for poisoning my nephew.

"What are they saying about me out there?" I asked as I looked up at him. His face grew serious then and he stood straighter.

"You are to face trial in a fortnight, for murdering the king."

"Do you believe I murdered Joffery?" I asked before he shook his head, though his shoulders slumped.

"No my lord. You didn't?"

"No. Gods no. The world is a better place without him, but I had nothing to do with it. I would like to think, if I were planning a royal assassination. I would do it in such a way that I wouldn't be left standing there gawking when the king died." Podrick smiled at my attempt at humor. Something I'd always admired about him.

"Trial in a fortnight." I sighed deeply as I looked at my hands. "Have they announced the judges yet?" He frowned again, coming to sit on the only stool in this hell hole.

"Your father. Maester Pycelle."

"Who will vote exactly as my father tells him to."

"Prince Oberyn of Dorne." That was a surprise.

"Oberyn? Have to give it to my father. Never fails to take advantage of a family tragedy."

" I'm supposed to get a list of names from you, my lord. Anyone who might testify on your behalf."

"Oh, I can call my own witnesses?" Podrick nodded with a shrug. "How generous of them." I thought of the short list of people I could trust.

"Well of course my wife, Sansa."

"Sansa is gone my lord." Shock tingled along my skin as I let that sink in.

"Gone?"

"No one's seen her since the wedding. You don't think she-" He trailed off, not sure if he should finished the accusation or not.

"No one had more cause than Sansa, but the girl is no assassin. Whoever killed the king wanted me to lose my head for it, and with my wife's disappearance, it makes me seem that much more guilty." Which led me to another realization.

"Podrick?"

"Yes, my lord."

"They'll be following you now."

"Who will?

"I don't know they." Frustration pulsed behind my eyes. "They. The ominous they. The man pulling the strings. My father. Maybe Joffery was to much work for him. Tommen was so much easier to handle. Everything bad that happens to me, I assume my sister had a hand in it. Say what you will of Cersei, but she loves her children. She is the only one I am certain had nothing to do with this murder, which makes it unique as King's Landings' murders go." My head began to pound as I tried to put the pieces together. _Would my father really go through such lengths to get rid of me?_

"Any other witnesses my lord?" Pod asked as he studied me.

"Varys could vouch for me if he dared."

"Lord Varys has already been called as a witness for the queen."

"Of course." I should have known Cersei would jump on Varys as soon as the word trial was released into the air.

"Fetch Bronn, I have a job for him."

"I already asked my lord and they won't let him see you."

"Why not?" I demanded. _Had he gone against me to?_

"Sir, he's a known cut-throat, and your close associate. He's under investigation himself." _Damn._

"My brother. Will they at least allow me to see Jamie?"

"I'll ask my lord." He stood then as I took a seat back on the hay covered floor, feeling a bit of hope that maybe I could reason with Jamie. Podrick paused with his hand to the door, back turned as his shoulders grew stiff. He sighed as he turned to look at me.

"There's something else my lord." He announced as he walked over to me. _Oh Gods, now what?_

"A man, I didn't know his face, he came to ask if I'd testify against you. Said I'd be named Sir Podrick Payne if I said you bought a poison called The Strangler."

"Sir Podrick Payne? Has a nice ring to it. And what did you tell them?" I asked, growing anxious

"I didn't tell them anything my lord."

"Are you going to accept their offer?" I don't know if I could blame him if he did. He was a squire. Knighthood was what he was after and with me locked away in this cell, more than likely headed to be beheaded, this would present itself as a golden opportunity.

"My lord?"

"Testifying against me wasn't a suggestion. If they can't tempt you with honey, they'd choose something less sweet."

"You've been good to me my lord." He started.

"Pod? The trial's in a fortnight. I want your answer before then." I demanded.

"I already gave them an answer my lord." I stood, walking over to look up at him as he looked to the floor. _He didn't._

"I will not have you dieing on my behalf, do you hear me? If I have to take that long walk to the executioner's block, I don't want to see your head already mounted."

"My lord." He interrupted as he looked at me with pleading eyes.

"Pod. I am giving you an order. Go and find my brother. Tell him, I need him. Then get yourself out of King's Landing before it's to late." He refused to meet my eyes and I knew he wasn't going to listen.

"Pod!" I snapped. I needed him to understand."This is farewell." His eyes watered as he nodded.

"My lord." I felt bad, knowing I'd brought these problems on poor Podrick's head.

"Pod." I called, stopping him. He turned with the look of defeat. "There has never lived a more loyal squire." He flashed me a watery smile before he left without another word. Leaving me to sit wallowing in my own misery while trying to put together a puzzle with missing pieces.


	48. Chapter 50

~Elena~

My breath came in shallow pants as I dodged another blow to the ribs, muscles screaming with the effort.

"You're getting slow with your fatigue. You have to always remain quick. Always vigil." Uncle Oberyn explained as we circled each other, weapons at the ready.

"We've been at this for hours. Why don't you tell me what this is about?" I asked as he took another swipe at my exposed thigh. I'd ripped one of my dresses for the occasion, leaving my feet bare, hair scooped in a bun at the nape of my sweat coated neck.

"Your love for the Lannister half man." I stumbled, the stinging smack of his sword against my rump a reward for my failure.

"I'm not in love with him." I snapped as I tried to go in low, slashing at his knees. He laughed as he bound away from me, feet light, like he was dancing.

"I am no fool niece. You've been trying to figure out how Joffery was poisoned with hundreds of people watching. You haven't slept for more than an hour, you haven't eaten." I twirled away from another stab at my stomach, a risky move but it put me farther away from him than simply stepping back.

"I'm trying to prove that Sansa is not guilty." I declared as I wiped sweat from my eyes, pushing a strand of sweat soaked hair behind my ear.

"Don't make me laugh. That girl is gone. It makes little difference if she is guilty or not if she is no longer here. So why keep searching if it is not for him?" I growled in frustration as he danced closer, more because I knew he was right than because I was getting beat.

"Why are we practicing like we're about to go to war?" I asked in return, a frown pulled at his lips as he took a step back.

"I've been asked to be a judge at Tyrion's trial." I stopped short, quickly catching myself as he tried to smack me with his sword again.

"Why? I don't understand?"

"Tywin Lannister insisted." My teeth clenched as I thought of the balding man, with his beaked nose and underhanded ways. He'd approached me about testifying against Tyrion, telling me I'd be a very wealthy woman if I'd say I was his whore.

"I bet it didn't take much. It's no secret you hold nothing but hatred for the Lannisters." I faltered again, taking an elbow to the chest that pushed all the air from my lungs.

"They killed my sister, Elia. I want revenge for her rape and murder. Killing your little lord will not accomplish that." Oberyn grunted as he kneeled before me, eyes pleading with me to trust him. "Have you gone to see him?"

"I'm not allowed. Apparently, until Sansa is found, I am also under investigation seeing as how I was her handmaiden and close friend." The idea was ridiculous. Sure I wanted Joffery dead, and I admit, I was not above poisoning someone, but I'd been to caught up with my whirlwind emotions to give murdering the king much thought.

"It will be over soon, but until then. I have to make sure you can protect yourself." Then we were back at it. Blades clashing once more and we struggled to take each other down.


	49. Chapter 51

~Elena~

The night air was warm as I sat in the gardens, fully exhausted after a months worth of practice had been crammed into a single day. Podrick sat beside me, his mood somber as he sipped from his cup of wine.

"Tell me what's bothering you." I spoke softly as I lay my head on his shoulder. He sighed as he rested his cheek on my head, looking out at the flowers.

"I know Tyrion isn't guilty, and I can't help but think there is something we're all missing. I just don't know what it is." I've had this same feeling, but kept that to myself.

"The Gods will take mercy on Tyrion. Of that I'm certain." It was whether or not he was given mercy while he was still alive that I was worried about.

"There's a lady knight here. Her name is Brienne. She's going to teach me to be a knight while I help her find Sansa." I paused, cup poised in mid sip as I looked at him.

"You're leaving?" Of all the people I'd worried about leaving, Pod had been the very last on the list. He took my hand in his, intertwining our fingers.

"I have to. Being a knight is all I've ever dreamed about. Lady Brienne is my best shot at making that happen. Especially since-" He didn't finish the sentence, but I knew what he wanted to say. Especially since Tyrion might not live past the trials.

"When will you be back?"

"I don't know. It could be a long time from now." I nodded my understanding. This was his mission.

"I will miss you. There aren't many people I can have a drink with peacefully." It was meant to be a joke, but my voice cracked and tears burned in my eyes. _I'll be alone soon. Or would I? What happens to me now that Sansa was gone? What was my mission now?_

"We'll see each other again. Just you wait. I'll be a knight and you'll be the beautiful maid I come save from the bad men." I laughed as I pictured Pod riding to my rescue only to trip over his own feet during the charge.

"Just promise you'll stay sweet." I finished as I leaned up and placed a kiss on his cheek.

"Promise."


	50. Chapter 52

~Elena~

I found that, now that Sansa was gone, it was easier to simply fade into the background. Forever watching and waiting. A week and six days had passed with out so much as a whisper of Tyrion's wellbeing. I was starting to go mad with worry but I kept my mind at peace with espionage during the day and secret practice sessions with Uncle Oberyn at night. The latter of which kept the darkness at bay. Joffery's brother, Tommen, had been crowned king, a fact that seemed to please the people greatly. During this time, I'd been questioned about Sansa's involvement in Joffery's death, though no matter how many times I'd announced her innocence, no one seemed to belive me.

My footsteps seemed to echo as I made my way down the vacant corridor determined to get some answers out of the suddenly silent Rosette. She was normally a good source of whispered gossip, but these last few days I could scarcely get more than a rushed greeting and a hurried farewell.

"Elena?" I paused, heart fluttering with nervousness as I turned to find Tywin Lannister staring at me with cold hostile eyes.

"Yes my lord." I answered, trying to keep my feet from bolting. I wanted to run, could feel the instinct coursing through my body.

"I wish to have a word with you." His voice dropped in pitch and that flighty feeling became overwhelming. There was something bad about to happen, I could feel it like an electrical charge in the air.

"I really have to -" My words were caught as a metal gloved hand clamped around my throat, crushing painfully. While my mind had worked on how to get away from what was in front of me, I'd forgotten to pay attention to what was going on behind me. I pulled at the hand, trying to pry it from my throat as my lungs starved for oxygen.

"Like I said. I wish to have a word with you Elena." He nodded to the beast who had my throat in iron like hands, before I was dropped to the floor. Eyes burned with tears as I tried to cough in much need air.

"I need you to say Tyrion is guilty at the trials tomorrow." I shook my head as I stumbled back onto my feet, head swimming.

"No." I panted before the large guard behind me made another grab. I dodged, side stepping his attempt before making to run.

"I have your sister." I froze, turning to see if I could spot the lie in his eyes, but there was only cold honesty. "Sweet Lucia. She confessed about your work here. The spy from Dorne. She was hesitant at first, you'll be proud to know, but once my men were done, she sang quite sweetly." Rage took over as I snatched my knife from beneath my dress. Tywin's smile only widened as I stepped closer.

"You can kill me if you wish, but I will make sure that my guard knows to kill you slowly afterwards, only so you can watch what he does to your sister." The world rocked beneath my feet and I had to force myself to keep standing, knife lowered to my side as I tried to blink away the tears.

"If I say this. You promise you'll let her go? Nothing will happen to her?" He nodded, hand going over his heart.

"I vow that if you testify against Tyrion, your sister is free to go." My teeth clinched as I nodded, disgusted with myself. _I can't let anything else happen to her on my account._

"I'll testify." He chuckled darkly as he walked over to stand before me, running his fingers along my cheek, before snatching up my chin.

"I can see why my son is always watching you." He purred before he placed as rough kiss on my lips.

"You fail me, and I'll have your sister skinned, raped, and left for the dogs. This is my vow." He growled as he walked away. My knees gave in as I collapsed in a pile of tears and regret, scrubbing at my mouth with the skirt of my dress. _I have to find her. I have to get her back._


	51. Chapter 53

~Elena~

I felt violently ill as I leaned against the stone wall, gulping deep breaths of air as I waited out Tyrion's trial. There had been so many there to testify against him, and so many who were certain of his guilt. _And I am going to add to it._ Bile churned in my throat as I thought of my sister. I'd searched all night for her, destroying my room in a fit of rage when I'd come up empty handed. Rosette had disappeared as well, and I couldn't help but wonder if she'd been playing me for a fool this whole time. A guard came out to retrieve me once the recess was over, his face menacing as he came to stand before me.

"You remember your duty girl. Or I'll be the first in line for your sister." I wanted to tear his throat out, paint the walls with his blood.

"I remember." I uttered quietly as I walked through the doors, every eye on me. His eyes. I couldn't bare to look at him. His expression one of a man who'd finally lost everything. _You have to stay strong._ I reminded myself as I hurried to the front, head held high as Oberyn looked down upon me with a tilted head. _How I wish you could help me uncle._ The thought pained me as I came to stand on the platform, hands clasped tightly before me.

"State your name." Tywin instructed as he fixed me with a cool stare mouth pulled tight.

"Elena." The word rasped past a parched throat as Tyrion's gaze burned with intensity.

"And do you swear by all the Gods that your testimony will be true and honest?" _No, and I will likely go to a place of fire for this._

"I swear." _Because my sister should not have to pay for my mistakes._ Tywin's smile grew as he sat up straighter.

"Do you know this man?" I forced myself to meet Tyrion's gaze for the first time and almost lost it. _I wish I could make you understand._

"Yes. Tyrion Lannister."

"And how do you know him?"

"I worked for his wife, Sansa, I was her handmaiden."

"This man stands accused of murdering King Joffery. What do you know of this?" It was a test. He was seeing just where my loyalty stood. Tears burned in my eyes and the words clung to my tongue.

"Sansa and Tyrion planned to kill Joffery. I overheard them talking." Gasps rippled across the room as I felt the lie coat me like a black sludge.

"Silence. Continue." I prayed for his slow death as I met Tywin's gaze.

"She wanted revenge for her father, mother, and brother. She blamed the king for their deaths. She was inconsolable. Tyrion insisted he help. He hated Joffery so very much. He hated the queen. He even hated you. He stole poison from the Grand Maester to put in Joffery's wine." What an elaborate tale I could weave. A spider sitting upon her web spun with lies.

"How could you possibly know all this?" The question was raised from Sir Loras who looked at me with doubting eyes.

"Why would he reveal secrets to his wife's maid?" Oberyn asked. Tywin quirked a brow as I felt myself shrinking under my uncle's steady gaze. _Now to release my sister._

"I was more than just his wife's maid. I was his whore." The words choked as I spat them out, gasped rippling once more.

"I beg your pardon? You said you were his whore?" Lord Tyrell seemed mortified at my false confession, and my cheeks flooded with heat under his judging gaze.

"Yes."

"And how did you come to be in his service?" It was another question we hadn't discussed, but I knew the deadly look in his eyes. He wanted me to seal Tyrion's fate.

"I met him while caring for Sansa. He paid well. Told me to fuck him like he would die tomorrow." Laughter erupted as Tyrion bowed his head in shame. I wanted the floor to swallow me up, to be done with the madness of this place. Tywin called for silence as I nibbled on my lip.

"And did you?" My uncle asked as he frowned at me. Obviously wondering at my change of heart.

"I did everything he wanted. No matter how I felt about it. He wanted to feel loved, and as his property it was my duty to play along."

"Elena." My heart stopped as I looked at Tyrion's fallen face. "Please don't." _I'm so sorry._

"That was all before he married Sansa. Afterwards, all he wanted was her, but she wouldn't let him in her bed. So he promised he would kill King Joffery for her." It was a secret Sansa had whispered in confidence, and the sludge coating began to smother me.

"Father, I wish to confess." Tyrion's voice was dark and tinted with lethal intent.

"You wish to confess?" Twin's shock rivaled my own as I wondered what it was he was going to do. _Please don't do anything stupid._ I plead silently. _You still have a chance to get out of this alive._

"I saved you." He growled as he turned to look at all who surrounded him. "I saved this city. All your worthless lives. I should have let Stannis kill you all." _Oh no. Tyrion. Please._

"Tyrion!" Tywin called down, his voice demanding obedience. "Do you wish to confess?" Tyrion turned with a mad man's smile.

"Yes, father, I'm guilty. Guilty. Is that what you want to hear?" Tyrion was slowly making his way towards the throne and I feared he'd be struck down.

"You admit you poisoned the king?"

"No, of that I'm innocent." _Thank the Gods._ "I'm guilty of a far more monstrous crime. I'm guilty of being a dwarf." Tywin chuckled as I tried to figure out where this was heading.

"You're not on trial for being a dwarf."

"I've been on trial for that my entire life."

"Have you nothing to say in your defense?" Tywin asked as he sat on the edge of the throne, eyes hungry for the kill.

"Nothing but this. I did not do it. I did not kill Joffery, but I wish that I had." The ground shook beneath my feet and I stumbled, catching myself on the banister as Oberyn met my gaze. "Watching your spoiled bastard die gave me more relief than a thousand lying whores." I wanted to explain. I wanted to kiss him silent, but he'd already signed his death warrant. "I wish I was the monster you all think I am. I wish I had enough poison for the whole pack of you. I would glady give my life to watch you all swallow it." Screams of freight and distress echoed about the room as Tywin called for his knight.

"I will not give my life for Joffery's murder, and I know I'll get no justice here. I will let the gods decide my fate. I demand a trial by combat."


	52. Chapter 54

~Elena~

The halls were a blur as I raced to the library, heart threatening to explode as rage painted everything red. The doors slammed open with a bang that echoed like thunder. Lord Varys stood with a squeak, his eyes wide as he held his hands up.

"Elena, what is going on?" I bared my teeth, fingernails biting into my palms as I stormed over, blood lust demanding payment.

"Where is she?" I roared as I snatched up the front of his robes. "Where is my sister?" He pried at my hands, mouth gaping.

"Calm down Elena. I am not the enemy here." I knew I needed to calm down, needed to see reason. _It's my fault she was taken. I should never have brought her here. If anything happens to her-_ My legs finally gave way and I crumpled to the floor, arms wrapping about me as the hole in my chest threatened to tear me apart. Lord Vary sank next to me, his arms wrapping around me, breath a warm comfort against my neck.

"He took her. Tywin took Lucia and it's my fault." His breath hitched as he gripped me tighter.

"What do you mean? When?" I looked up to see the genuine shock etched upon his face. He, at least, hadn't helped in this betrayal.

"Before the trial. He came to me and told me if I didn't testify against Tyrion he would have my sister skinned, raped, and killed. I did as he said, but when I went to get her from him. He laughed and had his guards rough me up. I searched everywhere for her. I don't know what to do. Please, you have to help me. You have to help me get her back." I plead, desperation driving me to insanity.

"We'll find her. But, for now, I need you to act as normal as possible. If anyone gets word that I'm helping you to find her. Things could get very bloody, very fast." I nodded, though I wanted blood shed. I wanted Tywin to pay for what he's done to my sister.

"Find her Varys, or there will be another Lannister dead." I growled as I stood. I had to find Ellaria.


	53. Chapter 55

~Elena~

Ellaria had been a constant fixture in my life for as long as I can remember. Sun kissed feline features and dark predator eyes unnerving. My mother used to laugh when I told her Ellaria was once a main character in my nightmares, saying that even though she could be intimidating, I could always trust Ellaria to help when I needed it. I called upon my mother's reassurance now as I sat beside her sprawled out form upon a bed of wool. This brothel was less regal than the one she frequented most, but upon receiving my letter, sent by one of Varys' little birds, she suggested The Weeping Siren, in the poor district.

"You've been silent for a while girl. Why did you call this meeting? A meeting to which your uncle was not invited." She purred as she sat up in one fluid motion, fixing me with a curious stare.

"I need you to take Lucia with you when you go back to Dorne." My words were rushed as I gripped the skirt of my dress tightly, eyes closed as I fought the urge to stay silent. I wanted to believe that I could keep my sister safe, but I couldn't. _I failed her once, and I will not fail her again._

"You want me to take your sister? Why?" She folded her arms, mouth pulled in a tight line.

"I can't keep an eye on her anymore and I know she loves you." I explained though her face said she didn't believe my story.

"My mother trusted you. I'm hoping that I can do the same. Please." I needed her now. Needed her to understand what I couldn't explain. She sighed deeply, her eyes misty as she nodded.

"Where is she?" My heart thumped painfully as I wondered the same thing. Varys assured me that he was close to finding her, but that he needed more time. Time I wasn't sure she had.

"Just let me know when you're leaving. I'll sneak her out to your boat the night before." I rushed to get up, but her fingers gripping my wrist stopped me.

"What is going on Elena?" Her eyes held suspicion, but I couldn't tell her.

"Don't tell Uncle Oberyn." I answered instead, pulling my wrist away before rushing from the room. Back to a bottle of wine and another sleepless night of searching for my sister.


	54. Chapter 56

~Elena~

I stumbled through the halls on wobbling legs, right hand sliding across the chilled stone walls to keep myself upright, while an almost empty bottle of wine sloshed in lazy fingers. My stomach churned and my mouth was impossibly dry, but I couldn't stop to think about that.

"Elena." I lifted my head to see the blurry figure of a girl standing not far from me, hand beckoning me forward, a giggle on her lips.

"Lucia?" I rasped as I stumbled forward, knees scraping against the floor as I fell, bottle rolling away with a clatter.

"You're it Elena. Come and get me." She laughed as she twirled, long black hair swishing about her shoulders. I scrambled to my feet as she turned to skip away, my hands outstretched in desperation.

"Wait Lucia. Please come back." I croaked, running to catch up to her, shoulder barking with pain when I collided with a solid wall, her laughter ringing in my ears. Tears rained down my flushed face as I began running again, chasing her blurred figure down hallway after hallway, mind swimming in to much wine.

"Lucia. Please." I begged as I stumbled once more, falling into a pool of weeping misery. "Please, don't leave me alone." I pulled my knees to my chest, rocking myself as I tried to keep my sanity, feeling myself falling further into a black pit of despair, the darkness wanting nothing but beautiful violence and slow blood shed.

"Excuse me, miss? Are you alright?" I looked up, quickly trying to scrub away the never ending

tears to see the semi-familiar face of Sir Jamie Lannister, staring down at me with troubled blue eyes. I quickly stood, head swimming as I tried to keep the world from tilting. He reached out with a gentle hand, taking my arm to keep me from falling.

"I'm fine. I'm sorry to bother you." I whispered as I made to turn away, but he stopped me with a hand on my shoulder. I froze, wondering how much like his father he really was and cursed myself for forgetting my knife on the table by my bed. _I have to get out of here. If Tywin catches me talking to his son. He might-_ I stopped myself from thinking further as I eyed the shadows, heart threatening to explode.

"I recognize you, from the trials." My face flushed with shame at having been remembered that way. Tyrion's back stabbing whore.

"I. I didn't." But there were no words to explain away what I'd done. No way to ask forgiveness. To explain why I had to do what I did.

"Allow a crippled guard to escort you back to your room?" He asked, offering up his arm with a gentle smile. I took it cautiously, keeping in my sigh of relief as I let him take the brunt of my drunken weight. He seemed unbothered, steps unhurried as I led him in the direction of my chambers.

"Do you love him?" I spared him a confused glance as he looked down at me, eyes gleaming with knowledge. "My brother I mean."

"I hardly know him." I answered, perhaps to quickly. I tried to stay sharp, focused. He was, after all, a Lannister. One I didn't know, and that made him dangerous.

"Well, then I suppose you won't care about my visit with him then? It's an uninteresting story really. I wouldn't want to bore you." There was laughter in his voice as my interest peaked. I'd been starved for information of Tyrion, but with Sansa gone and Lord Varys determined to keep me in the dark, I'd had no one to turn to.

"I've been told I'm a good listener, and we still have a ways to walk." I spoke carefully, face schooled in disinterest.

"My brother is an oddity amongst the Lannisters. Being a dwarf, he was always a shame in my father's eyes. My brother believes that's what all this is about, but I disagree. Doesn't matter now, he's gotten himself into trouble this time, and I can't get him out of it. He's fine now though, healthy for the time being, and in need of a champion." A smile touched my lips at hearing he was alright, even if it was just for right now.

"Do you believe he'll find this champion?" I questioned softly as we rounded the corner, my chamber door within sight.

"My brother can accomplish many things when he puts his mind to it. I wouldn't count him out just yet." His laugh was genuine as he flashed me a smile. A sigh leaked past my lips as he released my hand, smile still stretching at his mouth.

"Thank you. For escorting me to my room. I hope everything turns out well for your brother." I spoke in farewell.

"Goodnight my lady." He turned with a light chuckle as I tried to fight the smile on my face. _Tyrion is alright._ My nose wrinkled under the assault of sweat, human filth, and old blood as I entered my room, crimson decorating my floor as I eyed the knife lying untouched on the table. The door shut with a click that rang like thunder. I toed silently across the floor, eyeing the shadows, before diving for my knife. My heart stuttering when a low throaty groan sounded from the other side of my bed. _You can do this Elena_. I reassured as I climbed to the other side, knife firmly in hand.

"Rosette?"


	55. Chapter 57

~Elena~

"Oh Gods, Rosette. What happened to you?" I gasped as I quickly sank to her side, rolling her over to take in the ruin. Her eyes were swollen shut and crusted with blood, gashes marred her face, blood still oozing jagged patterns into the dirt coating untouched flesh. Her clothes hung about her beaten body in tatters, angry whelp marks glowing against her fair skin. Breath coming in shallow wheezes as I craddled her head in my lap.

"Hang on Rosette. Please hang on." I urged before I stood, rushing to gather blankets and pillows. She whimpered in pain as I fashioned a nest for her, taking my knife to cut away her shredded clothes.

"It's going to be alright Rosette. I'm here now. I'm going to keep you safe." I whispered as I worked to wash the dried blood and dirt from her skin, tears burning in my eyes. _Please be okay Rosette. You may be my only hope of finding my sister._ Rosette had always been so good about keeping an eye on Lucia. If she was here, it meant that she knew something useful. _Something someone tried to kill her for._ My hands shook as I tried to shut down my emotions. _I need to stay focused, unattached._ I seemed to step outside myself as I stood and retrieved a bottle of wine, a needle, and some spare thread, going back to her side where she began whimpering and moaning in pain.

"I know it hurts. I have nothing here that I can give you." I apologized before I pulled the wine stopper and poured it over her wounds, placing a hand over her mouth when she burst forth a loud cry of pain. I snatched up my wooden brush from the beside table, placing the handle between her teeth, before working on threading the needle, the nagging feeling that I didn't have much time weighing at the back of my mind.

"Bite down on the wood if you must, but please try to stay quiet." I urged before I set to work stitching up her torn skin. She fainted half way through, sweat trickling down my brow though I was silently glad she was asleep and not making half attempts at not screaming. My blood was white fire in my veins as hours seemed to pass. _She will be horribly scarred after this._ I'd done the best I could, but even with steady hands, my stitching skills were subpar at best.

"I'll move you to the bed as soon as you are able. For now I need you to rest, for when you wake up, you will help my find my sister." I spoke softly as I worked on cleaning the rest of her skin, before draping a thick blanket over her bare crudely bandaged body. _Tywin Lannister._ My blood sang for his death. The darkness howling at the back of my mind, begging for sweet bloody release. _He will pay for what he's done._ I thought darkly as I sat watching Rosette slumber, knife twirling in my fingers. _Even if it takes my last breath._


	56. Chapter 58

~Elena~

"When Lucia was only two, she ran across a pack of wild dogs fighting over a rotting carcass. Being so small and naive, she thought the dogs were playing and set off to join them. I was only twelve at the time, but my mother had entrusted me with Lucia's safety. I was buying food from an overly friendly vendor when I saw that she had disappeared. I was so scared, shouting out for her, looking a freight I'm sure with my red splotched face and endless stream of tears. I found her being stared down by the dogs, their eyes feverish, mouths foaming with barred teeth as Lucia giggled and held out her hands. I had such a small knife back then, not much to protect two girls from wild dogs. I ran with her, pushing her into a nearby house before the dogs pounced. I was taken down almost immediately, nails and teeth clawing at my back and dress. I could hear my sister screaming for me as I tried to stay alive. Her scream must have awoken something dark inside of me, because I went from being prey to predator so quickly, tearing into those dogs with teeth, nails, and knife. Blood coating my skin as I became feral, savage." I recounted the absence of pain as I stood, breathing labored, amongst the dead canine corpses. Rosette let loose a deep moan of pain as I went back to wiping sweat from her face. She had a fever, but I held faith that if it broke, she would survive.

"I tell you this so you'll know what I'm willing to do to protect my sister, but I can't without your help. I need you to wake up Rosette." I plead as I dipped the rag into a bowl of chilled water.

"Please wake up." Voices filtered past closed curtains, filling the room with obnoxious chatter. Rosette let loose another pain filled moan, louder than the first, but it was drown by the noise from below.

"Tyrion's trial is today. I'm meant to be there." I sighed as I smoothed down my rose colored dress, golden bracelets twinkling in the sunlight. I walked on aching legs, going over to pour a cup of water before setting it by Rosette's head.

"I'll be back when the trial is over. Try to wake up Rosette, please." I begged once more, making sure she was close enough to the bed that no one would see her should they step in. Taking a second to make sure my knife was properly secured, I gave Rosette one last pleading look before venturing out to join the flow of people coming to watch the trial.

I spotted Ellaria standing close to the open arena under a lavish tent, surround by a flock of pretty girls. She seemed to bold and out of place amongst the fair people of King's Landing. Her dark skin on display under a dress that some would consider scandalous, predator eyes forever watching. I carefully slipped through the crowd, maneuvering my way closer until I came to stand beside her. "Hello again my lady." I greeted with a curtsy, drawing her intense gaze. A smile pulled at the corner of her lips as the flocking girls donned identical smirks. No doubt they thought I was a girl sent to entertain the Dornish woman.

"Leave us for a moment girls." Ellaria purred as she trailed a finger down my cheek. They did as told, laughter trailing them as I took a step closer.

"The ship will leave as planned. Meet me at the port tonight with Lucia." She whispered as she leaned down, before placing a kiss on my cheek. I turned to see my uncle walking swiftly through the crowd, and made my exit before he spoke and I lost what little control I had left.

"Did you hear who Lord Tyrion has as his champion?" I paused in my journey to the back of the crowd as two young noble girls stood close together, stretching onto their toes to see above the crowd.

"Oberyn Martell. I hear he's amazing with a sword." They burst into a fit of giggles as my heart stuttered. I prayed to the Gods to find Tyrion a worthy champion, but I hadn't expected the Gods to present my uncle. My fist clenched as I thought of my uncle's selfishness. No doubt he was doing this as some backwards way of getting revenge for Elia, his beloved deceased sister.

"But he has to beat Sir Gregor Clegane, and I've heard he's unbeatable." Sir Clegane. The Mountain. _He's on a suicide mission._ I thought darkly as I spotted Oberyn lavishing kisses along Ellaria's neck, as if he wasn't about to get himself killed.

"Look, it's Lord Tyrion." A gasp leaked past my lips as I spotted him coming to stand beside my uncle, hands shackled before him. He'd grown haggard during his imprisonment, eyes filled with a mixture of fear and hatred, mouth pulling in a deep frown. He spoke softly with my uncle, as a a squire walked out dwarfed by the largest man I'd ever laid eyes upon. His hulking figure casting a long black shadow as his armor clinked tauntingly. _What unholy demon is this my uncle has to fight?_ The juggernaut remained silent as the pitiful Grand Maester hobbled forward.

"In the sight of Gods and man, we gather to ascertain the guilt or innocence of this man, Tyrion Lannister. May the mother grant him mercy and the father give him a justice he deserves. May the warrior guide him and the-" His droning voice was cut off by fanfare, which seemed very unkind, but I expected nothing less from a black heart like Tywin Lannister. He bowed, before walking off with a clink of chains, while the champions were motioned forward. I couldn't help the smile that pulled on my lips as my uncle took up his spear and put on a show. He wanted this fight to be remembered.

"Have they told you who I am?" Uncle Oberyn asked as the giant demon took up his sword.

"Some dead man." The demon growled before taking a swipe at my uncle who danced around his attack, easily knocking the blade aside with his spear.

"I am the brother of Elia Martell. The reason I have come to this stinking shit pile city is for you." Their weapons clashed again, the giant to bulky to keep up with my uncle's lithe movements, laughter falling from Oberyn's lips as he slid to a stop. _Be careful uncle._ I plead silently.

"I'm going to hear you confess before you die. You raped my sister. You murdered her. You killed her children. Say it now and we can make this quick." _He is a fool._ I thought darkly as their weapons clashed again, ringing out like thunder as the giant labored to unarm my uncle. But Oberyn was a dancer in the battle ring, and deflected the monster's attacks, soon knocking the knight's helmet to the ground as onlookers chuckled.

"I'm going to hear you say it. You raped her. You murdered her. You killed her children." Oberyn growled as they clashed again, my uncle putting on an acrobatic show as the giant roared with frustration. "You raped her! You murdered her! You killed her children!" My uncle was yelling at this point, that deadly look twinkling in his eyes as he stabbed at the knight who put a foot to my uncle's chest. A gasp of fear ripped from my mouth as he slid to the ground, turning to slice at the knight's feet before bounding back into rhythm. _Oh Gods, no. Uncle!_ I panicked as the knight snapped my uncle's spear in two, before proceeding to try and hack at Oberyn who hopped around the oncoming attacks, landing back on his feet with a laugh before going over to retrieve another spear. The crowd loved Oberyn, cheering him on as they leaned forward, eager for more. The champions collided in a flurry of metallic thunder and shouts of fury, until the tides turned and my uncles spear stabbed the knights chest.

"You raped her! You murdered her!" He sliced the back of the knight's calf so that he fell to his knees in a shout of pain. Murderous rage contorted my uncle's face. His eyes held no mercy. There was a moment of silence as everyone collectively held their breath. "You killed her children!" Screams of horror and shouts of exclamation rang out as Oberyn's spear pierce the breast of the beast. Blood trickling from the monsters mouth as he struggled on the ground. _He won!_ I resisted the urge to shout joyously as I watched my uncle circle his prize.

"No. No, no. no. You can't be dead yet, you haven't confessed." Oberyn growled as he snatched out his spear. _No. What are you doing?_

"Say it. Say her name. Elia Martell." Oberyn snarled as he paced beside his prey. "You raped her. You killed her children. Elia Martell. Who gave you the order?" He pointed an accusing finger at Tywin Lannister, his voice gruff with anger and grief. "Who gave you the order? Say her name! You raped her! You murdered her! You killed her children! Say it. Say her name." He met Ellaria's eyes for a moment, a moment that cost him. The knight swung out an iron arm and knocked my uncle from his feet, snatching him up before a fist connected with his jaw. Blood splattered the stones as my heart threatened to explode. The giant moved, rolling so my uncle was pinned beneath him, large hands outlining my uncle's head, thumbs gouging into his eyeballs.

"Elia Martell. I killed her children and I raped her." The giant shouted, voice raised above my uncle's screams. I tried to push past the crowd, to help. "Then I smashed her head in like this." My heart stopped and my uncle's screamed died beneath the crunch of his skull. Ellaria's hysterical screaming jolted me from my frozen state as I fought the bile that burned in my throat. _He's dead. Oh Gods._

"The Gods have made their will known." Tywin called out as he stood, a smirk playing on his lips. I wanted to tear out his throat. Paint the walls red with his blood, as he looked down upon his youngest son. "Tyrion Lannister. In the name of King Tommen, of the house Baratheon, the first of his name, you are herby sentenced to death." The ground shifted beneath my feet, my head swimming, as I pushed myself to run. Feet pounding against stone as I raced away. Away from the screaming. Away from my uncle's blood pooling on heated stone. My lung were starved of oxygen and I found myself panting as I pushed through my door to find Rosette crying in the corner. Face buried in her hands. Blood oozed from a reopened cut on her cheek as she rocked gently.

"Rosette?" I called softly as I quickly shut my door, feet eating away the distance between us. She looked up at me with frightened eyes, before her sobs became louder.

"Rosette, please. Do you know where my sister is?" My voice was rushed as I knelt before her, carefully taking her hands away from her face. Her eyes were still puffy, opened enough that I could make out their misery.

"They took her." She cried as she looked about her, eyeing the corners and shadows cautiously.

"Took her where? Rosette, look at me." I snapped as I took her chin in my hand and forced her to look at me. "Took her where?" She stared blankly, mouth hanging slack as she seemed to go away within herself.

"Rosette? Stay with me Rosette." I shook her gently to get her to focus. "Where is my sister?" She shook her head, trying to pull away from me as the tears rained again. I hadn't been aware of moving when lightening struck until my handprint glowed on Rosette's cheek, blood gushing from her wound now, though the pain seemed to sober her.

"He took us to his chamber, chained her up, had his guards beat me while she watched and screamed. They thought I was dead, tossed me in the alley behind the Castle. I don't remember much afterwards, it's like a hazy dream then, I woke up afraid it had been a dream and that I was still in there." She whispered as if talking about it would bring Tywin to my door.

"Take me there." I growled as my vision tinted red. She nodded, releasing a groan while she heaved herself up from the floor, leaning heavily against me as we walked through the door, careful to stay quiet. _Hang on Lucia. I'm coming for you._


	57. Chapter 59

~Elena~

The halls were abuzz with the news of Tyrion's guilt and the death of my uncle. Rosette's hand gripped my arm tightly as we trudged through the currents of people. She'd donned a brown cloak, the hood falling to cover most of her ravaged face, as she hunched within herself, small whimpers of pain stamped beneath the flow of voices. A twinge of guilt stabbed my heart as I .shifted to take on more of her weight. I knew she was silently screaming in pain, but she muscled through for my sister.

Icy water trickled down my spine, jolting every abused nerve in my body as I awoke with a desperate gasp of air. Raw wrist singing with pain as they jolted against rusting cuffs. My face burned with a thousand bee stings. Ribs filled with white hot fire.

"Oh good. You're awake." Cold soul-less eyes stared down at me as a smirk pulled at the mouth of Tywin Lannister. My breath hitched as tears burned in my eyes. My body barking with the reminder of his last visit. He knelt before me, trailing a finger along my swollen split cheek, rubbing the blood across my lips, the metallic taste blooming across my tongue as I fought not to be sick.

"My son will be put to death tomorrow. I thought I might unchain you long enough to watch. What do you think about that?" He whispered in my ear as he leaned in to smell my sweat slick hair. The darkness surged, my teeth snapping at his exposed neck. Lightening stuck my abused cheek, colored burst flashing before my eyes as the metallic tang of blood coated my mouth.

"I suppose I'll have to teach you another lesson in manners." He growled darkly as he stood once more.

"It's not much... Further now." Rosette panted through the pain, hand gripping my arm so tightly her knuckles were white and my fingers tingled. We'd received a few odd looks in passing, but no one had thwarted our journey so far. An electric charged hummed in the air as we rounded yet another corner, my heart thumping painfully as the sound of boots pounding against stone echoed in my ears. Rosette made a distressed noise in the back of her throat as I looked for an exit.

"She's just through those doors up there." Rosette announced softly as I walked backwards, hoping for a place to hide until the guards passed. _They'll kill us before we get to her_. No, I had to get to her. There was no other option.

"Stay behind me Rosette." I ordered as I stepped in front of the hunched woman, pulling my knife from my sheath to hold behind my back as I pressed us against the wall. Their shining armor and pounding boots greeted me as the leader of the pack regarded me with thinly veiled distaste.

"What are you doing here whore?" He sneered as the surrounding guards gripped their weapons tightly. My hand tightened around the leather bound handle as I tried to stand up straighter, eyes widening with feigned innocence.

"I'm taking this old kitchen worker to see the Grand Maester sir." I lied, voice pitched just above a whisper. A smirk pulled at his lips as he stroked his soot colored beard, boots clinking again as he rocked, arms folded.

"Let me inspect you first." He laughed before stepping closer, hand reaching out to brush hair from my face. I felt sick, enraged. Empowered. I stepped away from him, making sure to keep Rosette behind me as he snarled, hand curling into a fist.

"You'll open your legs for dwarf cock, but not for a real man?" He spat as he snatched up my arm, a gasp of pain leaking past my lips as he buried his face in my neck. Darkness surged once more as blood sprayed my face, warm and sticky, my blade buried deep into his neck. There was a moment of silence as everyone registered what happened, before they began shouting angrily, pulling swords from their sheaths, darting forward.

"Get to Lucia. Get her to the port." I barked before rushing forward to meet them.

"I can see why my son kept you." Tywin's voice oozed along my battered skin as I curled tightly within myself, bare back pressed against the cool stone wall as he admired himself in the mirror, dabbing at the bloody scratches on his cheek with a large grin. I wanted to peel my flesh from the bones, purge myself of his touch. Choking sobs welled in my chest as I closed my eyes. Wishing it all to go away.

"I was disgusted when he'd first been presented to me. A hideous creature who bore my name, though I doubt we share little more than that. There is, unfortunately, no way to prove that, so I was stuck with the monster for a son. I may have been able to tolerate that, but he'd become a stain on the Lannister name. Drinking himself into whimsy stupors, spending gold as if it fell from the sky. Then, he married that whore." His hand gripped a belt he'd had sitting on the vanity. Knuckles ghost white as his fiery gaze landed upon me.

"I couldn't have my son turning us into an even bigger laughing stock, so I got rid of her." He tapped his hand with the folded leather, head shaking with remembrance.

"Then, just when I think he might actually have a chance to do something for this family. I find a beautiful snake in his bed. A Dornish whore turned spy, how quaint. I couldn't have the name ruined once more, so I dealt with that to. Now, I'm sure you didn't leave home without invitation, so the only question that remains is who sent for you?" He smacked his hand tauntingly as he came to stand before me. My body trembled as I looked up at him with swollen eyes.

"I don't-" A scream burst forth as the belt bit deep into my exposed thigh.

"Let's try again. Who sent for you?" I bit my lip, blood pooling in my mouth as the belt stung my back.

"I'm not a bad man. Really, I'm not. Just tell me who sent for you and this can all end." He cooed as he flashed me a smile. _I'll never talk._

Metallic thunder echoed loudly in the hallway, sweat trickling down my brow as I dodged another blow to the ribs, knife snaking to catch a guard across the cheek. He hissed in pain, his fist shooting out, the forced wind knocking my hair from my face.

"When I'm done beating you bloody. I'll pay another visit to your lovely sweet sister." Another cackled. I was twelve again, facing down a pack of rabid dogs, my sister screaming for me. My body moved without thought, knife seeking blood as it bit and ripped into my enemies. A sword clipped my thigh, and even though I saw the blood trickling down my leg, I felt no pain. There was no room for pain. No room for fear. There was only the darkness. An iron fist caught my jaw, sending me sprawling to the floor. Knife tumbling from my fingers to slide across the floor as fingers dug into my throat, lifting me high into the air. My lungs screamed, craving air as I pulled at the clasping fingers.

"To bad I can't play with you. You have more fire then that other girl." Fingernails dug deep into the face of my attacker, ripping skin as he howled in pain, tossing me to the side. My head smacked against the stone, vision swimming as a boot connected with my back. The metal of my blade twinkled just out of reach as the boot stomped again. _Please. Gods help me._ I begged as I coughed for air, ribs screaming as they met the boot as well.

"We're going to have fun killing you." I stretched, body protesting loudly as I gasped for my next breath.

"I'll make-" Words came to a gurgling end as my knife dug deep into his soft throat, blood spraying my face, warm and sticky sweet. I was empowered once again, the darkness, now having tasted blood, demanded more. Our fight was soon a death dance. My blade kissing tender flesh as their yells of pain set the tempo. Blood pooled at my feet, slick against my skin as the rabid dogs fell before me, their voices falling on deaf ear as they tried to fend me off, but I was no longer in this body. I was outside of it, watching as the darkness consumed me.

"Sister!" My chest heaved as I pushed the last of the guards from my blade, looking up to a vision of gold. Lucia was struggling to reach me. Eyes wide as her hand reached out desperately.

"Sister, no!" There was a pinch in my side, then numbness, though I could detect the rushing of liquid meshing with the crimson staining my dress. Rosette looked at me, mouth open in shock as the pain came, white hot, a silent scream falling from my lips as I looked down to see a dagger plunged deep into my side. My knees gave way, ground rushing to meet me as my vision blurred.

"No. Let me go! Elena!" I tried to gulp for breath, body engulfed in flames as I tried to pick my body up on trembling hands.

"Not yet dear." A cry of pain fell from my lips as the dagger sunk deeper, blood pooling beneath me.

"Stop it! Please!" Her hair was a tangled mess. A bruise blooming on her cheek while scrapes and cut patterned along her arms. _It's my fault she got into this. I can't fail her again._ A scream of pain pushed forth as I heaved myself up onto my hands and knees, wheezing as I gave my sister one last look.

"Good-bye Lucia." She screamed for me as Rosette took the message, dragging my sister behind her as she turned to run. Tywin smirked as I turned to face him, legs wobbling as I struggled to my feet, swaying as blinking eyes tried to focus.

"My, you are predictable. I snatch up your sister and you all but throw yourself at my feet." He laughed as his hand cracked across my face, before pushing the dagger in hilt deep. My legs gave way again as I fought to stay awake, tears flooding my eyes as I stared up at the ceiling, waiting for death to finally take me.

"No death for you yet. I still have use of you." _Gods, help me._


	58. Chapter 60

~Tyrion~

I should have seen this coming really. My hopes had been set high when Oberyn had stepped foot through my prison door, but arrogance had a way of ruining my life. Shouts echoed down the halls as I heard boots thunder towards my door. No doubt they had come to tease yet again, and I was so tired of their laughter.

"Oh get on with it you son of a whore." I snapped, the hinges of my door screaming, announcing the entry of a person I'd thought to never see again.

"Is that any way to speak about our mother?" Jamie stood before me, a light in the darkness as I stood with wide eyes.

"What are you doing?"

"What do you think I'm doing?" He stood to the side gesturing for me to walk past the unconscious guard with his torch.

"A ship is waiting in the bay bound for the free cities." His voice was hurried as I followed him up the stone stairs, mind working to grasp the fact that my brother was helping me, but that begged to question.

"Who's helping you?" He looked back at me with a large grin.

"Varys." Another name I'd thought I'd never hear.

"Varys?" He nodded surging onward, eyes darting towards the shadows.

"You have more friends than you thought."

My heart pounded painfully in my chest as we hurried through the vacant hallways. The torch guiding the way towards what I hoped wasn't a trap. Jamie hurried to the entry way, waving me forward frantically.

"There's a locked door at the top of the stairs. Knock on it twice. Then twice again." Jamie instructed as he placed the torch in the holder on the wall. "Vary will open it." He hurried past again, no doubt sensing that time was running out.

"I suppose this is good bye then." The thought hurt more than I thought it would as I looked up at the only member of my family who had yet to betray me. His eyes grew misty before he surprised me yet again, sinking down to hug me tightly. Tears burned in my eyes as he kissed my hair before leaning back to look at me.

"Farewell little brother."

"Jamie. Thank you for my life." His eyes were full of things unspoken as he nodded, gesturing towards the door once more.

"Quickly now." Then he was gone and I was once again left to my thoughts. Images that had haunted me every second I'd spend shackled on that hay covered floor. My breath quickened as my mind ignored my pleading heart. My father would pay for what he'd done.


	59. Chapter 61

~Elena~

My father's chambers were silent as I crept from beneath a secret tunnel under the floor, being careful to pad softly across towards his sleeping chambers. I paused just outside his door, the familiar smell of spicy citrus giving me pause as I took in the lavish lantern lit room. Rage colored the room blood red as my heart raced, sweat trickling along my brow as I followed the scent to the other side of my father's bed.

"Please. No more. I don't know his name. I swear." I stumbled catching myself on the bedpost as I took in Elena's prostrate form shackled to the wall. Hand shaped bruises decorated her arms and neck, angry whelp marks tallied along her back and bare legs. She's been blind folded, her favorite soap sitting innocently on my father's bedside table. I stretched out my hand, torn between betrayal and heartbreak. _What could it take to break the unbreakable? A Lannister._

"Please. Please. I don't know." She begged as my hand brushed across her swollen cheek, tears raining along the bloody cuts. A bandage, stained red, hid her torso, hair tangle about her face as she tried to push herself away from me, the shackles thwarting her escape. I pulled the blind fold from her face, taking in wide icy eyes. She stared with the eyes of a cornered animal, body paralyzed as she eyed the door.

"Elena? It's me. Are you in there still?" I asked as I knelt before her, her eyes slammed shut as she bit her lip, blood dripping down the corner of her mouth as shivers wracked her body. I tried to cage the rage once more as I edge carefully closer, snatching up the blanket he'd laid on floor for her to wrap about her naked shoulders.

"A lion once fell in love with a beautiful maiden, and proposed marriage to her parents." I recounted, trying to remember the story she once told me in my time of need. The shivers stopped but her eyes eye stayed closed as I edged ever closer, hand reaching out to grab hers. "The old people did not know what to say. They did not like to give their daughter away to the Lion, yet they did not wish to enrage the King of Beasts." Eyelashes fluttered as she opened icy eyes once more and really looked at me, as if for the first time.

"Tyrion?" Tears rained as she collapsed, shoulder shaking with her sobs as I snatched the key that was tauntingly just out of her reach, quickly freeing her of her cuffs. She clung to me, as if I was her last lifeline to this world.

"We must hurry. Varys is waiting to take us away." I ushered as I helped her stand. She clamped her mouth around a cry of pain as she leaned against the wall, breathing labored as she fashioned a makeshift dress of the tattered blanket. My teeth ground and my blood sang for violence as I took in bruised thighs.

"Come on, this way." She grabbed my hand, eyes sort of gleamed as if she were wondering through a dream. _What has he done to you?_ I questioned as I led her to the hole in the floor, stopping long enough to help her down before turning.

"Tyrion, please don't leave me alone." Her voice was broken, pleading, but this was something I had to do.

"Follow the tunnel to the end. You'll come to a passage and a door. Knock twice, then knock twice again. Varys will be waiting." I instructed, her eyes shone brightly with understanding as tears trickled down her cheeks.

"What about you?"

"If I haven't returned when the alarm bells ring, leave without me." She nodded reaching her hand towards me before clasping it to her heart.

"Until we meet again." She spoke in farewell before she disappeared, footsteps fading into silence as I eyed the crossbow on the wall.


	60. Chapter 62

~Tyrion~

Somewhere between agony and rage I had become numb. A fact I'd noted as I traveled down the silent hallway, blood rushing in my ears as I came to stand before a cracked door, stopping long enough to load the bow, my mind already made up. The door opened with a groan of hinges as I took in the vulnerable form of my father sitting on the privy, an annoyed look on his face.

"Tyrion. Put down the crossbow. Who released you?" He sounded very unconcerned for someone on the wrong end of an arrow, a fact that should have annoyed me greatly, but I could only feel sadness, anger. "Your brother I expect, he always had a soft spot for you. Shall we talk in my chambers?" He made to stand up, the anger flaring at I took aim, he frowned at me settling back down with a sigh.

"This is how you want to speak to me? Shaming your father has always given you pleasure hasn't it."

"All my life, you've wanted me dead?" The question was out of my mouth before I was entirely sure I wanted to know the answer.

"Yes." I gulp down the pain as he looked at me with honest eyes, for what was probably the first time. "But you refuse to die. I respect that, even admire it. You fight for what's yours. I'd never let them execute you, is that what you fear? Never let Ilyn Payne take your head. You're a Lannister. You're my son." I scoffed as tears burned in my eyes, the image of Elena sprawled out form, naked and vulnerable as she plead.

"I loved her." An eyebrow quirked as he studied me.

"Who?"

"Elena."

"Oh Tyrion. Put down that crossbow."

"You beat her. Perhaps even raped her." That numb feeling was returning as I pictured her fear, smelled it as she jerked from my touch.

"Doesn't matter." I took aim once more, not understanding.

"Doesn't matter?"

"She was a whore." He answered simply as anger surged once more.

"Say that word again."

"And what? You'll kill your own father in the privy? No, you're my son. Now, enough of this nonsense."

"I am your son, and you sentenced me to die." It was almost amusing how my love for him could simply vanish, like a breeze had carried it away. "You knew that I didn't poison Joffery, but you sentenced me all the same. Why?"

"Enough. Let's go back to my chambers and talk with some dignity."

"I can't go back there. She was in there."

"What? Are you afraid of a beaten whore?" The arrow released in the next breath, sinking deep into my father's shoulder. He groaned in pain, looking down at the arrow in disbelief as I loaded another.

"You shot me. You're no son of mine."

"I am your son. I have always been your son." The arrow released, this one biting deep into his heart as he looked out with wide lifeless eyes. _And you will always be my father._

Varys answered with knowing eyes as he looked down upon me.

"What have you done?" I could only stare silently as he ushered me through the door. "Quickly."

Elena awaited on the other side, clothed much like a young boy, face covered with the hood of her cloak. She knelt before me, hands raised as if to touch me, eyes holding deep sorrow.

"He had my sister. I won't ask forgiveness, for I do not deserve it." She whispered, face turned away as Varys looked to me. The decision to forgive her was mine alone to make, but if I was being honest, I had forgiven her from the moment her mouth spoke it's first lie.

"You are mine." I whispered as I took her hands. A broken smile pulled at her lips as she looked at me with glistening eyes.

"I am yours." She answered before Varys cleared his throat, gesturing towards a crate.

"This is my escape? You can't be serious?" A smirk pulled at the corner of his lips as he held out his hand, helping me to step into it.

"Trust me my friend. I brought you this far." He reassured as he handed me a bag and shut the lid on my crate. Blue eyes stared through the holes of my small confinement as Elena reached through with her fingers.

"I'll be here with you." I brushed my fingers with hers before she straightened as I was lifted up by two large men.

There was a brief moment when fear sang in my heart as I was lifted with the rest of the cargo, the alarm bells tolling in the distance. An unease than made me worry Elena and Varys would not be aboard when I arrived, but my worries soon eased when I was set gently down and Elena sank beside me, setting her head against the crate, fingers brushing mine.

"You are mine, and I am yours. Until my last breath." She whispered as her eyes closed once more, Varys looking down upon her with troubled eyes. She was broken, even I could see that. There was a new darkness in her that was waiting for another chance at freedom. _I will be here when it comes._ I promised as her breathing evened out in slumber. _We will fight the darkness together._


	61. Chapter 63

~Tyrion~

I could feel myself slowly going insane as my drunken mind took in the new world around me. Sunlight streaming through the holes in my crate prison stung my watering eyes as my body ached from being cramped for so long. A groan escaped my lips as my head bounced against the top, my escorts being merciless as they carted me up stairs.

"It's alright. We are almost there." Elena's voice was a source of almost comfort as I took her in. She'd refused to tell me what happened before I'd arrived. The words choking on her tongue as she screamed in the night. _He left her face nearly untouched._ A fact I was almost grateful for as we journeyed. The bruising along her arms had been alarming enough when we'd first boarded the boat, catching many a sailors' attention before Varys procured her new apparel. She donned a man's loose brown pants and sleeved white shirt that mostly hid her womanly figure, dark curls tucked beneath a wide brimmed hat. A darkness flashed behind icy eyes, as she seemed to feel my eyes upon her, a living thing writhing inside of her.

"Varys says he has a friend that will offer us shelter." She spoke instead as she hurried to walk before me, going over to speak to Varys as I was roughly set down. The prying of my wooden cell echoed painfully in my head, nails digging into my palms before the wood gave way and I rolled out into the blinding sunlight, my body screaming with the effort.

"Be careful Varys." Elena growled as she knelt beside me, pushing my hair from my sweaty dirt streaked face as she helped me to my feet. The world swaying as I tried to regain my balance.

"Apologies." Varys spoke with little feeling. He regarded us with calculating eyes before going over to wash his hands in the water stand, drying them as I glared at him.

"I still don't see why I had to stay in that fucking crate once we set sail." My words rasped past a parched throat as Elena worried her lip, eyeing me with mild amusement.

"I saved your life." Varys stated drolly. "If they catch you, they catch me. I can't say I feel overly guilty about leaving you in that fucking crate." Elena hid her laughter behind a cough as she tried not to meet my eyes. Frustration boiled just beneath the surface, my glare casting in her direction.

"Do you know what it's like to stuff your shit through one of those air holes?"

"No, I only know how to pick up your shit and throw it overboard." I'd been immensely embarrassed the first time I'd come to that particular problem, my dignity only mildly saved when Elena announced she would go take in the view while we conducted the exchange. She looked at me now, not as the dirty savage that I felt, but with a fondness I admit I had missed greatly. _Please, no more._ I blinked away the image of her beaten form splayed on my father's floor. An image that haunted me every time I closed my eyes. Choosing instead to look at my lavish surroundings.

"Pentos?" I asked, as I looked up at Varys who cast Elena a worried look before nodding.

"The home of my colleague Illyrio Mopatis, a merchant. He and I met many years ago through mutual friends. A group of people who saw Robert Baratheon for the disaster he was. We tried to do what was best for the realm by supporting a Targaryen restoration. And thus began the chain of mistakes that has led us both here." I picked up the bottle of wine sitting invitingly on the table, taking a sniff and finding it very inviting. "Things have gotten worse not better. Westeros needs to be saved from itself." I poured myself a glass, taking deep gulps as I chose to ignore the bald noble behind me. The weight of the world seemed to ease as the wine worked to reanimate my drunkenness.

"Much better." I sighed as I went to pour myself another.

"My lord?"

"I don't think I am any more. A lord."

"Tyrion-" Elena silenced under my gaze, arms wrapping about her middle as she tucked her lip between her teeth. I tipped the cup once more, relishing every delicious drop as Varys' gaze tingled along my neck.

"Are you a lord if you kill your father?" I knew the look I'd receive if I turned to meet Elena's gaze, so I settled for meeting another swig of wine.

"You already drank yourself across the narrow sea."

"In a box. Why stop now?"

"Because we are talking about the future of our country."

"The future is shit." I admitted with a defeated sigh. "Just like the past." My stomach heaved painfully before all of my previously digested wine made a reappearance. Varys shook his head in disgust as I used more wine to wash the taste from my mouth, stopping long enough to whisper in Elena's ear before making his disappearance.

"Tyrion, please set the bottle down." Elena spoke softly as she came to kneel before me, hand raised to retrieve the cup hanging from lazy fingers. She was exhausted. I could see it in her eyes, the fire dying with each passing second. Though her smile remained ever hopeful when she met my eyes. _She's fighting for me even now._ The thought shot like an arrow to the heart as I set the bottle back onto the table, feeling boorish and selfish as I took a step back. _I should find a place to bathe. I must look the beast everyone always believed me to be._

"I'm sorry. I never said it before. So I hope my apology does not come to late." The words rushed from my lips as tears burned in my eyes. _I don't know anything. Please._ Sobs choked in my throat as she came to stand before me.

"We're in Pentos, and free while the Gods allow it. All that was done is across the sea." She whispered as she sank before me once more, reaching forward to embrace me. Tears fell like rain, showering her shirt as she held me tighter, not bothered with the fact that I smelled of shit and sweat. We stayed like that for hours it seemed, her arms providing shelter until I could gather myself once more.

"I've been told we will be allowed a place to bathe and rest. You could use a good scrubbing and a few hours sleep in a real bed." She chuckled as she stood, reaching out to take my hand as the darkness vanished for just a moment.

"Lead the way."


	62. Chapter 64

~Elena~

My fingers clinched involuntarily in my lap as I stared out at the lush lands surrounding my rocking prison. We'd set out late into the night in a carriage with covered windows, a precaution Varys insisted on for Tyrion's, and I suppose his own, safety. I'd felt trapped at first, my heart pounding in my chest as sweat trickled along my brow. It was a weakness that had let the evil inside come to surface for just a moment, long enough for me to try and pry the windows open with bare fingers. Tyrion's voice was what brought me back from the chaos, setting with his arms wrapped tightly around me until I could gather myself. _Maybe it's a good thing I'm in here. I'm a danger to everyone around me._ Images of the slaughtered guards filled my head, their blood slick against my skin. Of killing those men in the alley. Their screams music in my ears. For a moment, I had felt powerful; god-like. The thought scared me now as I tried to pull myself back to the present.

"You'd best be careful. You might accidentally consume some solid food." Varys sighed as he rolled his eyes at Tyrion, who was busy trying to drown his sorrows in yet another cup of wine. He still held his haggard appearance, face pulling in a deep frown as his cold gaze met the runaway nobles'.

"When I agreed to come with you, did I misrepresent my intentions?" His voice held an anguish that he would not share with me. A hurt that I wondered if I could shoulder. I wanted to be strong for him, knew that's what he needed now, but I didn't feel strong. I felt broken and fragile. My mind flashed to the evil again, of how strong I had felt when it had taken over. _Maybe if I-_ No, I had to deal with this as me, even if there was so little of me left. "Besides, what else is there to do inside this fucking box?"

"You don't like it?" Varys' voice was dripping with sarcastic amusement as he gazed coolly at Tyrion who had begun to pout.

"I want to take a walk."

"You can't. Cersei has offered a lordship to the man who brings her your head."

"She ought to offer her cunt. Best part of her for the best part of me. Well, I suppose a box is as good a place as anywhere."

"Are we really going to spend the entire road to Valantis talking about the futility of everything?"

"You're right, no point." Tyrion raised his glass before taking another swig as Varys eyed him questioningly.

"The road to Valantis? I thought we were going to Mareen? What's in Valantis?" I'd asked that same question when I'd been informed of our extended journey. A conversation that involved Varys asking me, once again, if I'd like him to purchase me a ride back to Dorne.

"The road to Mareen." The same answer I'd received, though where I'd been content to accept this simple answer, Tyrion was not.

"And what do you hope to find here on the road to Mareen?"

"I told you, a ruler."

"You've already got a ruler. Everywhere has already got a ruler. Every pile of shit on the side of the road has someone's banner hanging from it."

"You were quite good you know. At ruling during your brief tenure as hand."

"I didn't rule, I was a servant." Tyrion walked over to join Varys then, pitcher of wine in hand as I picked up my mess of needle work. I'd never picked up the art of it, but it kept my hands busy.

"Still, a man of talent."

"I managed to kill a lot of people."

"Yes, but you showed great promise in other areas as well." Tyrion shook his head, looking up to meet my gaze as his eyes glistened with unshed tears.

"You wanted me to leave King's Landing. Practically begged me, and I wouldn't go." I bit my lip to keep from crying as he looked away from me and back to Varys. He was shouldering blame that was not his to carry. _I should have left. If I had, then maybe my sister-_ I stamped out the thought before it could do lasting damage, sending up a quick prayer that she made it to Ellaria in time.

"Why?" Tyrion's face appeared much older as the truth fell from his lips, Varys' question heavy in the air.

"Because I like it. The power. Even as a servant." He finished his cup in a single gulp before pouring himself another. _Come back to me Tyrion._ I begged as I stopped myself from standing. From going over and snatching the pitcher from his hand to pour it wastefully from the carriage.

"People follow leaders. They will never follow us. They find us repulsive."

"I find us repulsive."

"We find them repulsive, which is why we surround ourselves with large comfortable boxes to keep them away. And yet, no matter what we do, people like me and you are never really satisfied inside the box, not for long."

"You're right." Tyrion admitted with a sigh. "Let's go for a walk."

"No."

"How many dwarves are there in the world? Is Cersei going to kill them all?"

"It is entirely possible. Now, please consume something besides wine and content yourself with the knowledge that we are safe for now." Varys demanded with a small smile before he picked up a scroll he'd been reading, stopping all further retorts with a wave of his hand.

"Unbelievable. I'll go insane in this damn box. You'll be sorry then." Tyrion growled as he came to stand near me. I stopped sewing long enough to cut him a slice of bread with cheese, offering it up with a hopeful smile.

"No thank-you. I have wine to keep my belly company." My fist clinched, the cheese squishing between my fingers and the bread crumbled to the floor.

"Fine, starve to death before we get there. After all, you are but a repulsive thing with a shit future. Are you not? See how many tears I weep over your shriveled corpse." The words were in the air before I could bite my tongue. Varys looked up with wide worried eyes as I turned to look back out the window, knowing all to well that I was being inconsiderate. The more time that passed, the harder it was to put up with Tyrion's pessimistic view of the world. Normally, I would have let the anger simply roll past, but I was far from my normal self.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend." Tyrion sighed as he sank down next to me, cutting another slice of bread and cheese as a peace offering. Tears burned in tired eyes as I forced myself to meet his apologetic gaze, fingers reaching out to brush his stubbled cheek.

"I wish you could see you, the way I do. Then maybe you wouldn't be acting this way." I whispered before I leaned in and captured his lips, the taste of wine bursting across my tongue. He was hesitant at first, body ridged, mouth unyielding, before he let himself give in, hands gripping my arms tightly. It was the first moment of peace I'd felt since we'd left King's Landing. The evil vanishing for just a moment. We parted with swollen lips and panting breath. His eyes still closed as I fell in love with him all over again.

"I am yours, and you are mine. Never forget." I spoke softly as I took his hands in mine. He nodded, tears gathering in his eyes. _Until my last breath._


	63. Chapter 65

Author's Note: These next few chapters will have a darker setting and a different feel than previous chapters. I hope you enjoy them despite of that though. Please feel free to review or you can message me with any questions or concerns. Happy reading!

~Elena~

 _Darkness swam with things unseen as a heaviness weighed on my chest. Skin burned around a metal collar that dug and scrapped as I tried to calm my breathing._ Where am I? _I pulled against my restraints, the metal clanged loudly against stone, but refused to release its demon's hold._ What's happened? _My hand slammed against the ground in frustration, talons clicking against the floor, sparks filling the black void with twinkling specks of flame._ Talons? _I looked down at myself, taking in the faint outline of scales that rushed to cover massive claws, each toe ending in a long dagger-like talon. My mouth opened to scream as panic filled my chest, but a roar echoed along the walls of my prison thundering in my ears._ Someone help me! _I screamed inwardly as I began to fight vigorously, the chain digging painfully, the feel of blood trickling down my scales dizzying._

 _"I'm sorry it has to be this way." Metal doors clang in the distance as cold fingers dug at my heart._ Wait. Please don't leave.

"I will not be of any use to Daenerys Targaryen if I lose my mind." I awoke to aching eyes and a chill that seemed to cling to my bones. Tyrion's agitated voice drew my hazy attention to the far side of our prison where he stood before a weary faced Varys. _How long have I been sleeping?_ "I can't remember the last faces I saw that was not yours or hers." I should have felt slighted by this obvious insult, but there was only numbness, as I gazed on with a sort of detachment.

"It's a perfectly good face." Varys huffed as he cast a haughty look in Tyrion's direction.

"I'm losing my mind."

"If anyone recognizes you, you'll lose more than that."

"Look, we are thousands of miles from Westeros." Tyrion announced as he pulled the back of his vest over his head. "What am I?" _A lunatic?_ Varys shook his head in confusion as Tyrion's eyes hardened.

"One more drunk dwarf." He announced before banging on the side of the cart stopped abruptly, nearly tossing me from my seat as Tyrion threw open the door and hopped out. Varys turned to me with anxious eyes.

"He's lost his mind." I growled as I pushed myself up, brushing hair from my flushed face.

"He's decided walking is best. Come along dear, your skills may be needed." I wanted to be angry with the little lion for tempting fate, but a thrill of excitement at being outside pierced the darkness for just a moment as I snatched up my knife, sheathing it with hurried hands.

"This is going to end badly." Varys sighed before he followed me out into freedom.


	64. Chapter 66

~Elena~

My momentary glimpse of light was blinded when we entered Volantis, where the smell of sweat and piss burned my nose, the crush of to many bodies unnerving. _Slaves._ I'd heard of this place through tales passed on merchant lips, but their stories did not bring with it the sight of chains clasped around bruised necks and silent tears that slipped along dirt coated cheeks. _Who could treat a person this way?_ My mind played images of Tywin Lannister, my heart thumping painfully as phantom fingers ghosted along my skin. _No._ I shut a steel door on such pointless thoughts and turned back to Tyrion who was walking easily amongst the down trod, a flask of wine to his lips. Foreign words spoke above the noise as I looked to find a growing group of slaves gathered around a beautiful woman in red. Her black hair gathered out of her slender face, hands gesturing as she spoke of a secret tale not shared with me, but that I knew was important as she caught everyone's attention, including Varys who held an uneasy expression.

"Perhaps we should leave." He announced softly to no one as Tyrion disappeared into the crowd. _Idiot._ I raged as I followed Varys, praying to the gods he wouldn't be dead when we found him.

"There." Varys sighed as he pointed to a set of stairs where Tyrion watched the woman with rapt attention.

"The only red priest we had in King's Landing was Thoros of Myr. This one's much better looking." He slurred as he took another deep drink of his flask. I cast another glance at her and let myself see through his eyes. Her slender body draped in mystery, face unfamiliar and welcoming.

"Stone Men. Good luck stopping the spread of grey scale with the word of prayer. You'd have better luck dancing away the plague." I'd heard of Stone Men before. Men who's skin had been ravaged and minds stolen so they'd become nothing but savage beasts. Before, I thought they were nothing more than characters made up to make children behave, but Tyrion seemed to think they were real. The priestess raised her arms with a triumphant smile as Tyrion gasped with feigned shock.

"We're going to meet the Savior, you should have told me. Who doesn't want to meet the savior?" As if drawn by his words the priestess stopped her sermon and stared up at Tyrion, her gaze paralyzing. He draw his hood closer about his face, breaking the spell. It was only then that I noticed I'd removed my knife, knuckles white against the leather bond handle.

"Come on, let's find a brothel."


	65. Chapter 67

There were to many people here. To many men with eager fingers that grabbed and pinched, their laughter boiling beneath my skin as I fought not to remove my knife once more. The need to fight writhing in my veins. The ale was watered down and the bread stale, a fact that bothered me less than the fact that Tyrion had developed wandering eyes, his gaze falling onto a woman with pale hair and backless blue dress more than once. _He'll probably bed her tonight_. It was a thought that stung with one thousand needles, but there was nothing I could do. _I could kill her, I doubt she'd be missed amongst so many others_. My eyes widened as I wondered at myself. _What is happening to me?_

"My, you are a beauty. Don't think I've seen you here before." Hands caressed my arms as his breath warmed the side of my neck.

"I'm not what-" The stranger spun me so I collided with his chest, hands pinned to my sides as I took in muddy brown eyes and coal dust hair. His smile was ruthless as he drank me in, my mind screaming for me to run as I spotted Tyrion talking to a whore only steps away, not caring that I needed him now. _Since when do I depend on anyone to help me?_ A growl rumbled in my throat as the darkness consumed me once more, the feeling on calm washing over me in gentle waves.

"Why don't we go somewhere quieter?" A foolish giggled fell from my lips as his smile grew wider, his fingers bruising as he led me through the crowd and out onto a balcony hidden from immediate view. Bile rose in my throat as he placed sloppy kisses along my neck, fingers working to undo my shirt as the reek of sweat and filth filled my nose.

"So beautiful." He breathed as he stepped back to drink me in again, lust filled eyes hazy. My knife felt cool and familiar in my hand, as he took an unsure step away.

"What is this? What the hell do you think you're doing whore?" The attack happened before I'd made up my mind. My blade kissing his neck as he stared up at me in horror.

"I am no one's whore." I whispered as I knelt before his collapsed figure, the darkness receding to reveal the horror of what I'd done. _I'm a monster_. I turned, quickly hiding my knife once more as I rushed back into the brothel to see a panicking Varys.

"What's happened?" I breathed as I painted on a mask of ease, though inside my mind was still reeling over my recent transgression.

"Tyrion is gone. I can't find him anywhere. What should we do?" The numbness came back as I pictured him having left with the whore. _Why would he stay when he could finally be free of us?_

"He's left. There's nothing I can do about that." Varys quirked a brow as he regarded me with suspicion.

"You're taking his leaving rather well."

"It was bound to happen. Men like him never stay." It was a heart shattering fact that I wished I'd learned before now. Before I'd dared to fall in love with a Lannister.

"Elena, maybe we should-"

"We should finish what we started. We don't need him to see the Targaryen queen." I growled as I turned and left feeling more tired and alone than I have in all my years. There was truly nothing left of the old Elena. _Then I will become someone else. Someone stronger._ I made this vow as I blocked out the screams rising behind me, Varys following with muttered curses. _I will not be fooled again._


	66. Chapter 68

Hey guys, sorry for the hiatus. I had a baby and life has ben rush, rusg, rush. I hope to update once a week, so fingers crossed. As always, I love feedback, so let me know what you think. I do not own Game of Thrones.

~Elena~

Where am I? _Darkness fell a heavy shroud, smothered with silence, as my heart beat brass thunder in my ears. A guttural groan fell from my lips as I tried to move, chains clinking against stone stirring something in the ebony void._ Brother. _The thought was filled with sorrow as I tried to tug against the heavy metal collar, pain searing as old wounds reopened against my throat._ What did we do to deserve this? _I could hear him tugging against his own collar, pained breath panting in the dark so close I could almost feel the heat, but it was in vain. He would never reach me._ Please, stop. You won't make it. _Fire twinkled blindingly as I stamped in warning. My heart shattered as his roar pierced my ears. He was coming to the realization._ Kill them. _The thought seared my mind as my surroundings blurred._ Free us.

I awoke shattered. Fragments held together with haunted memories and too many regrets. Volantis was to my back, baring the shedded remains of Elena, the girl down-trod. My new skin was made for heartbreak and betrayal. For a war that would never cease, while my thoughts were made of dark fire and a thirst for something forbidden.

"Elena, are you quite alright?" Varys' eyes searched my face for hidden truths. For the tears in my armor as I rocked inside our carriage prison, eyes to the vast everlasting sky, thankful that the trip was nearly over.

"The sun is shining." I answered simply, he peered through squinted eyes, mouth open around a heavy sigh.

"You know, he was going to be our ticket to winning this whole thing. He had the heart and mind to turn this war around, but in his absence, you could be his replacement." Eyes rolled and a humorless laugh fell from parched lips.

"I have no intention of being the queen's advisor and second hand liar. I'm going to see what I can, and move on."

"I do wish you'd reconsider. Once words gets to Cersei that you were there the night Tywin died. Your life will be forfeit. Even in Dorne you will not be safe." I thought of Lucia, heart aching as I pictured our last moment together. Of the look in her eyes when she realized I would not be able to stay with her. Tears burned as I buried the memory. I had to believe she was safe in Dorne or I would crumble.

"What would you have me do Varys? Continue to be your little bird? It was not so long ago that you were trying to push me away with diamonds." His gaze fell upon the floor as cheeks flushed scarlet, hands clasped firmly in his lap.

"I was trying to keep you and Tyrion safe. I could come up with no other way than to send you home." I turned from him to gaze out of the window, anger heaving in my chest as fist clenched.

"Perhaps I should have left." I'd often wondered what I would be like if I'd left when I had the chance. Would I still be the Elena of old, or had fate decided the outcome of my life long ago?

"There is nothing we can do about the past Elena. The safest place for you now is at the side of our future queen." I scoffed as the sound of civilization hummed in my ears.

"If you believe some girl in a crown is the key to your salvation, you are fooling yourself." His face hardened, fist clenching as his neck flushed.

"You will stay with us Elena. You are to useful for me to let you wander free." Darkness surged as images of his blood along my skin flashed before my eyes. _Breathe. Just Breathe_.

"Am I your prisoner now Varys?" I asked as I met his gaze cooly. He seemed unsure then, as if he knew he'd crossed a line.

"If that is how you see it. Your new queen awaits you just beyond that wall. I suggest you get yourself together." I sneered at his order. _He will regret this day._


	67. Chapter 69

~Elena~

Meereen was a shimmering illusion of beauty and prosperity. Men and women wore fine richly colored rags, smiles painted on their faces while the less fortunate toiled soundlessly under the blistering sun. The truth was in their eyes. The hidden sorrow and fear. The way they cast fleeting glances at the sky. _Something is wrong here._

"How much do you know about this girl?" I asked, voice a whisper amongst the roar of the city. Varys' glare was filled with warning.

"I know enough about the queen to know I trust her. You would do well to do the same." Eyes rolled at his lack of answer as we neared the queen's holding.

"The market is that way." A soldier growled as Varys attempted to pass him, his partner stepping up to help block the path.

"I am here to see the queen. It's of extreme importance." Shoulders shook with hidden laughter as I watched his pitiful performance. The soldiers growing more suspicious with each passing second. _Fool_.

"Joffrey Lannister is dead, and King's Landings' people grow weary. We're here, from Westeros, to discuss plans to put your queen on the Iron Throne." Eyes grew wide as the soldiers regarded each other.

"Thaddius. The queen will want to hear this." The soldier who had spoken first, Thaddius, nodded in agreement before motioning for us to follow him.

"Long live the queen." I called back for good measure, a move that earned me a hiss of disapproval from Varys.

"Children should be seen, not heard." Varys scolded as we followed Thaddius up a set of stairs and through enormous double doors. I bristled at being called a child.

"We're in old man." I barked softly before pulling ahead to walk beside the silent soldier.


	68. Chapter 70

~Elena~

I stared in awe as we entered a vast room lined with silent guards. Trying to ignore the fact that every eye was trained on us. Varys quick stepped to move up beside me, as we came before a unique platform made up of stone stairs, with a throne perched atop a plateau. A girl, with a halo of dark hair, stepped forward, hands raised in greeting.

"You stand in the presence of Daenerys Stormborn of House Targaryen, rightful heir to the Iron Throne, rightful Queen of the Andals and the First Men, Protector of the Seven Kingdoms, the Mother of Dragons, the Khaleesi of the Great Grass Sea, the Unburnt, the Breaker of Chains." _Impressive titles for a child._ I thought with mild amusement as she stepped aside to reveal the Targaryen queen. Pearl hair with a silver sheen fell about slender shoulders,tendrils trailing along a painted face glossed with youth, as unusual violet eyes regarded us with distrust.

"State your names and your purpose for being here." She called down, leaning forward to get a better look at us. I remained silent as I regarded the mercenary at her side, chestnut brown beard outlining a chiseled jaw, as he looked at me with dark quizzical eyes. Sculpted body draped in leather. _Kill them_. My mind chanted. _Free us_.

"My name is Vary, hailing from King's Landing. I bring news of Joffery Lannister's death and humbly ask for a place at your side. I think you'll find that I am quite useful." He spoke as he kneeled before her, head bowed. If she heard him, she did not show it as she met my stare,eyes squinting with anger.

"Why does this one not kneel before her queen?" She addressed Varys as if I had no tongue to speak. A fact that burned with irritation.

"I bow to no one. Not now, not ever." I spoke softly, keeping the mercenary in my sights as he reached for his sword. _Kill him. Free us._

"You will bow before the true queen. Have you no respect?" The dark haired girl demanded as she stepped forward. A smile pulled at the corner of my mouth, as I took a step forward. The mercenary matched my movements, coming slowly down the stairs, posture bordering on arrogant.

"With respect, I watched one child break a kingdom and a people. I am in no rush to do so again."

"Watch your tongue." The mercenary growled, eyes hardening as his grip on his sword's hilt tightened. _I'm just getting started_.

"I can see it. The same fear I left behind is in the eyes of your people. Protector of the Seven Kingdoms? If this continues, you will be their downfall." Pain laced my arm as blood trickled along tanned skin, fire dancing in the mercenary's eyes as he moved in to smack me with his sword. _Kill them_.

"Elena, don't." Varys' voice was a distant echo as I shed the skin of Elena. Reborn into violence and rage. My blade became yet another limb, as I twirled out of the way, using the risky move to gain more distance. He was a viper, strikes quick and precise, as he struck rapid fire. My arm aching under each blow, as he tried to knock me to the floor. An angry hiss passed parched lips as he managed to knick my leg. _You're getting slow with your fatigue. You have to always remain quick. Always vigil_. My uncle's voice echoed in my mind as I waited for his next strike, blinking away sweat as my eyes burned.

"You will bow today girl. Even if I have to cut your legs from under you " He growled, though as he lifted his sword with both hand, he aimed at my head. My knife raised to meet the blow, his blade sliding along mine, grazing my shoulder as I stepped in close, slamming my head into his nose as my knee met his groin. A loud whoosh of air warmed my face as my fist worked to open his fresh wound wider.

"Bitch." He growled lowly, hands trapping mine against my side. I snapped, teeth biting deeply into his shoulder, blood pooling in my mouth as he yelling in pain. My head reeled, lighting striking a sickening blow as bile rose in my throat.

"My queen, I ask you to show mercy. Stop this fight." Varys begged as he came before the queen once more. I swayed on unsteady feet, spitting the mercenary's blood onto the stone.

"Shut up fool. I'm winning." I panted as the mercenary tried to mop up the blood steadily flowing down his arm. His sword arm, I noted with mild interest. Varys muttered something under his breath, but did not speak again.

"End this little girl. Bow before your superior."

"Say a prayer to the Gods sellsword. You will soon be meeting them." I was renewed, strength coming from the darkness as it's ebony void swallowed all remaining thought. _Kill them_. He tried to steady himself as I attacked, vision red and blood boiling, but he knew nothing of what I'd become. The monster that I'd unleashed. _Kill them_. There was a gasp of fear and a cry of outrage as I pounced, his sword skidding across the floor as I rode him down, knees crashing with bruising force. His eyes fluttered, expression dazed as I held my knife high in the air. _Kill them! Free us!_ A wild scream, like that of an animal, broke free from my lips as my blade fell, hands trembling as I watched my enemy fall further into that daze, blood pooling about him as the dark haired girl rushed down the stairs. It was then that I looked down at my work. His once handsome chiseled face was cracked, blood rendering him almost faceless. His eye was beginning to swell, while there was much work to be done on the bite gleaming on his shoulder. _What have I done_?

"Elena?" Varys called softly, approaching me with hands out, like I was a rabid dog he was trying to calm.

"I… He just.." I expect to see disgust and fear in the child ruler's face, but there was only awe and respect.

"Vary of King's Landing. I will grant you a seat at my table, if she will join you." I laughed before I could help myself, the sound near hysterical as tears trickled down flushed cheeks.

"Me? A monster at your table? How thoughtful." She considered me, silently, head tilted as if I were a puzzle she couldn't quite figure out.

"If you won't sit at my table, then I would like you at my back. Help protect me where my mercenary couldn't." Varys cleared his throat, eyes wide and pleading. _Free us!_ Teeth grit as pain flared in my skull, nearly driving me to my knees.

"Please Elena." Varys whispered, sweat dripping along his forehead. Tears gathered in my eyes as I thought of all the bodies that have fallen before me and all the lives I have yet to take.

"Of course, my lady." She frowned, but seemed content with the answer as she waved two guards over.

"See that he makes it to our healers. Missandei, please show our guest to their chambers. We'll meet again once you're rested and looked after."

"Thank you, my queen." Varys hurriedly spoke, before I could. Though he needn't have worried, I had no more words to speak. "Come along Elena." I cast one last look to assure myself the mercenary was still breathing, before I followed silently behind. What have I become?


End file.
